One Door Closes & Another Door Opens
by terraequalslove
Summary: Her 18th Birthday changed it all. Edward left, but, Jasper wasn't the one that wanted Bella's blood that day. Bella escapes through music in order to cope & was discovered. Someone hears her music & goes looking for Bella. J/B. Rated M. Lemons & Lang
1. Prologue

**NOTE!**

**This is a Jasper/Bella story. If you don't like Jasper/Bella, or you don't like non-canon pairings, I suggest you learn how to narrow your story search down to just canon pairings.**

**Reading a story and then leaving rude/bashing reviews help no one and to be honest they make the reviewer look ignorant.**

**So, save me from future rants and save my future readers from wanting to throtle you by kindly pushing that little backwards arrow in the top left of your screen. ^_^**

**Thank you!**

**& Enjoy mah Jasper/Bella story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the TwilightSaga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

**However!**

**I do own this plot and story line. To copy it is to plagiarize and no one likes a pirate... unless you are Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom... then by all means feel free to shiver my timbers. ^_-**

**P.S. I don't own Jasper either... :( ... although I wouldn't mind to permanently borrow him from the lovely Stephanie Meyer for a while. :D**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Prologue**

I have never been a fan of birthdays, but now it felt like a nightmare. My birthday meant that I am eighteen, a whole year older than Edward. I knew that Alice made a big deal of it, I was pretty sure that she had organized a party. She'd been acting strangely all week. But, my dream last night, of seeing my '_Grandma'_ in the mirror as Edward walked towards her and only to realize that it was myself I was seeing in front of me, reflected back in a mirror; confusing I know. He had smiled at me and whispered, "_Happy Birthday."_ That little nightmare only made this whole thing worse; more painful.

Edward, of course, was thrilled. He had no intentions of ever letting me become what he thought of as a soulless monster. In his eyes, every birthday was a gift, the longer he could hear my heart beating, the better. I hoped that one day I'd bring him around to my way of thinking. Alice had seen it, seen a vision of us together, arm in arm, ghostly pale with butterscotch eyes. Everyone always said never to bet against Alice, so no worries… ha, right...

Still, he refuses to talk about my change. If I bring it up he tenses and flinches slightly, as if the thought of being with me forever it so terrible. As we watched Romeo & Juliet, he said he envied Romeo's ability to off himself once his love was dead. He had thought of it before, when James had… I shuddered as I rubbed the silvery crescent on my hand.

I decided I didn't like Romeo & Juliet… they die in the end. Not very romantic if you ask me…

I turned my head to look at Edward as we drove towards the Cullen house and what was sure to be a "surprise" party for me, courtesy of Alice. His teeth still clenched from our last argument about my change.

I frowned, but kept quiet as we pulled up outside the Cullen's, knowing that the rumbling engine of my truck would have let them know we were on our way, even before we had turned down the drive. I took a deep breath, and tried to prepare myself, already beginning to feel nervous at the thought of all the attention which would shortly be on me. Edward gave me his sexy, smirk as he smiles to try to calm me, but only succeeded in making my heart flutter more. I blushed knowing that he could hear it flutter, _'stupid vampires.'_

It was then that I noticed the Cullen house. Bright light shined from every window on the first two floors. A long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flowers-pink roses-lined the wide stairs up to the front doors.

I groaned.

I hear Edward take a few deeps breaths to calm himself.

I reached for the handle, but Edward was already pulling open the door of my truck even before I'd had time to notice he'd left the truck, "This is a party," he reminded me, "Try to be a good sport."

"Sure, sure," I muttered using the term that Jacob always used and had managed to rub off on me in such a short time.

He tensed slight then offered me his hand.

I hardly noticed, my mind was elsewhere, "I have a question."

He waited warily.

"If I develop this film," I said, toying with the camera in my hands, "will you show up in the picture?"

Edward starting laughing, his musical laugh making me feel lighter and I couldn't help, but giggle slightly at myself along with him, although I was entirely serious. I always felt as though he was going to disappear like a mirage in the desert. He helped me out of the car, pulled me up the stairs, and was still laughing as he opened the door for me.

They were all waiting in the huge white living room when I walked through the door. The room was filled with pink candles and crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. A large cake sat on a table by Edward's piano, surrounded by plates and silver wrapped presents. Surely Alice realized that only _one_ person here would be eating cake. She couldn't do anything half way. I was sure I mumbled something under my breath because Edward shot me a look that said "play nice".

Everyone, besides Jasper, moved in to greet me with a chorus of "Happy Birthday, Bella!" while I blushed and looked down. I fought back the pang of hurt quickly hoping that he hadn't picked up on it. His steady unreadable gaze on me made me think otherwise. I knew that Edward still wished for Jasper and I to have a nice distance between us, but I didn't _really_ see the point. If he was going to eat me, he would have already…right? I mean back in the ballet studio in Phoenix, during my run in with James, my blood was everywhere. Jasper could have eaten me then. I blushed a bit darker remembering his words to me in the hotel room, _"You are worth it, Bella."_

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist to comfort me, effectively snapping me out of my daze; he must have sensed how tense I was about this. Alice had spent too much money on this. Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry about this, Bella," he stage-whispered, "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them, Rosalie didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It had been a while since I'd seen them; I'd forgotten how gloriously beautiful Rosalie was- it almost hurt to look at her. And had Emmett always been so … _big?_

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always," making a tut-tut noise with his tongue.

"Thanks a lot Emmett," I said blushing deeper.

He laughed, "I have to step out for a second" – paused to wink conspicuously at Alice- "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try," I put my hand over my mouth to try and hold back my laugh; he was terrible at being sneaky. …Still, I shifted uneasily at the thought of what exactly he might be up to.

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward towards me. Jasper smiled too, but didn't come any closer; he leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. During the days we'd spent cooped up together in Phoenix, I'd thought he'd gotten over his aversion to me. But he'd gone back to exactly how he'd acted before- avoiding me as much as possible- the moment he was free from that temporary obligation to protect me. I knew it wasn't personal, just a precaution, and I tried not to be overly sensitive about it. …Really I did.

Alice began jumping and dancing around me, eagerly pulling me over to a table with presents on it, effectively catching my attention and drawing me from my thoughts. "Time to open presents," Alice declared in her musical bell like voice.

I put on my best martyr face. "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-" I said, as a blush heated my cheeks. "It's just a birthday."

Alice scoffed and looked at me as though I had just committed a crime.

I shrugged and cocked an eyebrow. "How many times have _you_ celebrated turning 18, Alice?" I laughed despite the look Edward gave me.

"That's different. You only _really_ turn 18 once. I promise at your first pretend birthday I won't get you a thing," Alice interrupted, smugly, still tugging on my arm. "And about the presents, I didn't listen," Alice smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Open it." She took the camera from my hands and handed me a big square silver box.

The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said it was from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Self-consciously, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box inside.

It was something electrical… I think, with lots of numbers in the name. Confused, I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But the box was empty.

I blink a few times… "Um … thanks."

Rosalie cracked a smile, besides herself. Jasper laughed, the sound made a shiver run down my spine, I hadn't heard his real laugh before. Edward gave my shoulder a squeeze, probably to comfort me. But, the shiver wasn't a bad one. I blushed as Jasper's laughter died down and he flashed me a brilliant smile, "It's a stereo for your truck," he explained, "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it." His eyes flashed to Alice giving her away.

I gave the smug pixie a glare. Always a step ahead of me.

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," I told them grinning as I remembered Edward's comments about my radio this afternoon- all a setup, apparently. "Thanks Emmett!" I called more loudly. I heard hid booming laugh from outside and couldn't help but laugh too.

Alice handed me a small box that looked as though it could hold jewelry. I began to panic, _'Too much money, they better not have.'_ I felt a wave of calm hit me and I gave Jasper a smile in thanks.

I cautiously opened the small package and glanced inside. My eyes went wide. It was worse than jewelry. It was plane tickets to Florida to see Renee. It was too much. I gaped up at Esme and Carlisle, "This is too much! I-I couldn't-"

Carlisle shooed away my worries, "nonsense, it was nothing."

Esme smiled as she saw my smile, "besides, a visit to your mother before your change-"

A low growl erupted from Edward's chest effectively stopping Esme from finishing her sentence. I whirled around to give Edward a glare.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said in her musical voice, pulling me from my glare, but not before he shifted on his feet uneasily. Alice handed me a small flat square.

I turned to Edward and gave him another glare, "You promised."

"Just in time!" Emmett boomed running inside, going to stand by Jasper who had come in closer to get a better look.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward said in answer to my previous accusation. He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face, and I felt myself being dazzled slightly, before quickly recovering.

I took a deep breath and gave Edward a smile before turning to Alice, "Give it to me," I said, sighing, causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

I took the present from a beaming Alice and rolled my eyes at Edward. I ripped at the silver paper of the present. I notice Alice out of the corner of my eye stiffen as she does when she goes into a vision. A pain shot up my finger. I gasped and eyed it, as Edward freezes in a very inhuman-like way.

"Shoot paper-cut," I muttered. The tension of the room hit me immediately, and as a drop of blood fell, I rose my head to look at the room of blood-lusting vampires before me. My eyes caught Edward's face first, which was frozen still, his gaze directly on the small cut of my finger. He looked me in the eyes and I gasped as I saw how utterly black his eyes were.

Suddenly, he roared, "No!" Before becoming a blur and wiping out a pale hand towards me, grasping my shirt pulling me forward towards him a bit. My eyes were locked on Jasper, who charged forward and snarled at Edward. Within a blink, Jasper slammed into him, and the sound was like boulders in a rock slide. In that exact second, Edward flicked his hand that was holding me, sending me flying backwards across the table. Glass and cake scattered and shattered everywhere. They were shoving and growling and snarling at each other. I cringed as Jasper's teeth snapped close to Edward's face.

The room became alive with blurred movements, as Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind. Jasper still tried to get away, his eyes focused on me. I wasn't scared. I was worried about everyone else. Stupid I know, I'm the one sliced open and bleeding in a room full of vampires. I was confused… because, Jasper (although this might have been the shock) didn't look like he was trying to get to me, but he was after Edward, growling at Edward. Edward _had_ grabbed me and began to pull me to him. _I was __**his**__ singer._ I tried to speak, to tell Emmett to let Jasper go, but all I that came out was a slight moan as my head began to spin. I stumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms out instinctively to break my fall, into the pile of glass shards. Searing hot pain ran from my wrist to my elbow. _Shit._

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm- into the eyes of six suddenly ravenous vampires.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside." I heard Carlisle say calmly in an authoritative tone.

Shuffling and growls erupt as Jasper is dragged from the room. Esme turns to me with sorrow etched all over her face, "I'm so sorry, Bella," she cried before following the rest outside and closing the door behind her. I barely heard anything, my eyes were focused on only two people in the room: Edward, whose eyes were hard and black as he stood not breathing and staring blankly at me, and Jasper, whose eyes were frantic and black and dancing between me and Edward and who was making a mixture of noises, a growls and snarls at Edward and whimpers towards me.

* * *

**Alrighty! So, That was my first chapter. Kind of setting ya'll up for the rest of the story. I might post today... I might post tomorrow.**

**Like I said before, I have a lot of Jasper/Bella stories written out... I just have to decide which one to post first. :D**

**Review! It makes me happy!**


	2. Ch 1  The Return

**IMPORTANT!**

**P.S.**

**I will have links to different things in my story. Could be pictures of places, outfits or items.**

**To use them, copy and paste them into the http:/ search bar and remove the spaces (generally after all "."'s).**

**:) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

**However!**

**I do own this plot and story line.**

**P.S. I don't own Jasper either... :( ... although I wouldn't mind to permanently borrow him from the lovely Stephanie Meyer for a while. :D**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Return**

_**Bella's POV**_

A sigh escapes my mouth as I step out of the taxi and look at my old house. _It's the same, _I thought as a frown crept onto my face. I quickly turn away and shake my head to rid myself of the negative thoughts that are starting to seep in and drag my luggage out from the trunk, taking my time to pay the fair, before reluctantly facing back towards the house that started it all that time ago.

"Bella!" Charlie calls from the now opened front door, "You planning on coming in or should I have Jacob go fetch a tent for you?"

I shake my head to remove the, most likely very apparent, shock from my face. Charlie, that's one thing that _has_ changed since I had left. I pick up my two very heavy suitcases and swing my purse and messenger bag onto my shoulder, laughing slightly as Charlie shoots me a thumbs up before disappearing back through the doorway.

In the two years, eleven months, two weeks and three days since _he_ … and … _they _… had left… not that I was counting, I had changed. I know took better care of myself and my appearance. I exercised regularly, took morning jogs, even did yoga. I went shopping and _actually_ bought clothes … of course, this could have everything to do with my manager, and next to nothing to do with choice.

Through those months of catatonic state, I had begun to write songs; most of which were incredibly depressing and sad tales of heartbreak. After Jacob, my sun, came and helped to fill the hole in my chest, my songs became less sad. After he saved me from drowning, they even became hopeful.

I shake away my memories and reach into the back seat for my pride and joy, Annabel Lee, my guitar. (http:/www. guitarcenter. com/item/expandedimage. aspx?t=4&img=Fender/697058. jpg) As the taxi drives away, I face my old Forks home. It was still white. It was still two stories. Still had that sloped driveway with the Cruiser and my old red, rusty truck, The Tank. I don't know why, but I had expected to find it greatly changed. Instead, much to my chagrin, it remained the same.

I can't help the humorless laugh that escapes my lips as I laugh at myself for purposely avoiding looking at the tree that stands, still, beside the house and adjacent to my old bedroom window. Old habits die hard I guess. Don't worry too much though, the only pain left in my chest for …_Edward_… isn't really pain at all. It's anger. I'm angry because with his leave, I not only lost a friend in him and in a sense, my innocence as a child, but _my_ best friend and _my_ family, the …_Cullen's_. It was like we had a divorce and he got the kids, cars, house, money, and all things good. The Cullen's were _all_ things good in that relationship. I was able to see that now, in large part, thanks to Jacob, and in large part, thanks to what I saw go down at my 18th Birthday…

I had many things to thank Jacob for… For pulling me out of the darkness and showing me that life wasn't over. For building those bikes with me and then having enough patience to teach me to ride. For saving my life after I stupidly cliff dove alone. For not telling Charlie about the last two parts… For being there when Victoria kept coming back for me… until they discovered her hand that is… apparently, Victoria had a few enemies. Good riddance! But, anyways, I also have Jacob to thank for my current career. It was his idea for me to learn to play guitar. He had, after all, found my songbook open while I was getting dressed and read it, the nosy bastard. I was then practically forced into lessons!

I had to laugh at myself again, I gave him a good beating for being so nosy, but it all worked out in the end.

"What's so funny, Bells?" a deep voice questions jokingly.

I'd recognize that voice _anywhere._ I look up, with a smile, into big brown eyes, "Jacob!" I squeal and jump into his embrace, "How have you been, pups?"

He chuckles at the nickname I gave him way back when, "same as always, Hells Bells," I cringe at my own nickname, "How was your concert tour?"

My nose wrinkles slightly, "…good… but I can't say I'm not happier out of the spotlight for a change. My manager…" a loud ring interrupts me.

I eye my cell (the iPhone 4), and then give Jake a dramatic eye roll causing him to chuckle. "Hey there, Chris, your ears must have been ringing… yes, I landed fine… yes, and the airport staff was very kind… No, I don't think anyone noticed it was me… Yeah, the …" I look down at my clothing," …disguise…" Jake snickers while eyeing me over, I glare at him threateningly, before continuing, "worked fine." (Outfit: http:/www. polyvore. com/incognito_bella/set?id=21832764) To everyone in Forks, I was Isabella Swan, police chief's daughter. But, to the rest of the world, I was simply _Bella_; and _Bella_, did not wear hats and baggy sweats. I was incognito. "Alright… yeah, thanks Chris …okay! Bye!" I hang up with a sigh, "It appears that the press bought the story about me taking a yacht around the Mediterranean."

Jake laughs before taking all of my luggage from me, "that's good. That means I won't have to get the pack to scare off some paparazzi," with that he heads inside. I hesitate to follow and allow myself to slip back into thought.

In the months after Edward and the_ …Cullen's_ *sigh* left, …I went from being depressed to playing and singing at venues around Port Angeles, to graduating in the top 10 of my class, to being discovered in Seattle the summer after graduation, to being signed to one of the most famous record labels, to suddenly touring in sold out stadiums all over the world. I love my music, but I have _never_ been one for attention. It was a bit easier with Seth as my own personal body-guard… literately. The pack *cough* Jacob *cough* didn't feel right about me not having one of them for protection along with me. To be honest, it was good to have a piece of home and family with me.

I shrug out of my thoughts and slip off my over-sized sunglasses. With a deep breath to brace myself, I head towards the open front door and all the noise. It's good to be home.

* * *

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**

**It makes me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**And Thanks to those whom already have! :D**

**You rock!**


	3. Ch 2  The Haze

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

_**However!**_

_**I do own this plot and story line.**_

* * *

**P.S. Dear Stephanie Meyer,**

**I'd very much like it if you'd share like a good little girl, and give me Jasper. You see, you have plenty other character's and can surely spare him. ^_- **

**Thank you!**

**Love, **

**Me**

_**Reply to "Me":**_

_**Dear…Me,**_

_**I don't know who you are but I am not… I mean Jasper is not something to be traded. I am… I mean he is much too valuable to Alice… I mean, me, Stephanie Meyer…*cough* … Sorry for the inconveince.**_

_**No Love,**_

_**Jas…I mean… Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Haze**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

As I ran through the woods of Eastern Texas, my mind played on loop the words of her last album, I had bought 9 months ago. Her song was named "The Haze" and her words are why I am now running back to Forks, Washington. As I run, her voice plays in my head in perfect detail:

_"Say that you feel me._

_The haze it's so blinding._

_So say that you'll find me._

_Until we meet again,_

_I'll grasp on to every fleeting memory._

_And keep it, oh keep it dear to me._

_And when I close my eyes, I will chase you in my dreams._

_All the things you said play over in my head._

_All the places that we went seem like so far away now._

_All the memories of you and me they are beginning to fade._

_But, in my dreams, things are how they used to be,_

_How they're suppose to be._

_You and me in our meadow of dreams…"_

Bella wasn't happy. "The Haze" was the first song on her second album.

Since discovering that Bella was now _Bella_, the rising star, I have been following her career closely. Peter often jokingly called me a _fanboy_ …whatever that is. All of the articles, interviews, concerts, **everything**, I had studied; studied for any signs of the happiness that Alice had promised. The new man she'd meet and marry. But, I never found these things.

In interviews, she was tight-lipped about her personal information. She only had ever mentioned that part of her family left her, never to look back again. That tore at my undead heart, because I told the others this would happen, that she'd never forget. But, more so, it bothered me so badly, because **I **looked back. **I** never forgot Bella. I had refused to. I wouldn't… no, I **couldn't**, that was _never_ an option for _me._ Not since I felt the love and acceptance she had for us, _all_ of us; The Cullen's, _Edward, _I hissed as I thought his name bitterly… even me… us _vampires_, _monsters…_

No, I will not let her believe herself forgotten. I couldn't and I won't.

I urged my legs faster as I pass from New Mexico into Colorado, my internal dialog had distracted me through the rest of Texas and all of New Mexico, but it also distracted me from the rising sun. I need to get into cover, the sun will be up soon. Can't have a sparkly man running across the country…

* * *

**This one was shorter, but important. I'll post more later on. Now it's time for me to sleep. :D**

* * *

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**

**It makes me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**And Thanks to those whom already have! :D**

**You rock!**


	4. Ch 3 The Reaper Inside Of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

_**However!**_

_**I do own this plot and story line.**_

* * *

**P.S. Dear Stephanie Meyer**

_**Imma steal Jasper anyways! *snatches him away* Muah ha ha ha!**_

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Reaper Inside Of Me**

* * *

Ben Johnson - Drums, Vocal  
Jackson Rathbone - Vocal, Guitar  
Ben Graupner - Keyboards, Trumpet, Vocal  
Jerad Anderson - Bass  
Lawrence Abrahms - Percussion, Flute, Vocal

Lyrics by - Jackson Rathbone  
Music by - **100 Monkeys**

**Reaper:**

It's the reaper, inside of me, creeping oh so quietly,

A sleeper-cell in time of peace, sitting on its tendencies,

For acting out so violently, a violet, silent tide at sea,

Then red October suddenly!

Free, free, free the beast,

Let go the leash and watch it eat,

Free, free, free the beast,

Pound your feet give it a treat,

It's the reaper, inside of me, writhing absent-mindedly,

Masochistic fashion suits me nicely,

Time clicks by boring days and nightly,

Its unsightly, this side of me, biting on its bindings,

I've been losing my teeth in all my dreams,

Get me some sweet release!

Free, free, free the beast,

Let go the leash and watch it eat,

Free, free, free the beast,

Pound your feet give it a treat,

I been chewing my tongue for far too long, my jaw is starting to ache,

I can taste my blood, my face feels rough,

Which is odd cause I just shaved!

La, la. La, la. La, la. La, la. La. La. La. La.

La, la. La, la. La, la. La, la. La. La. La. La.

Free, free, free the beast,

Let go the leash and watch it eat,

Free, free, free the beast,

Pound your feet give it a treat.

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I urged my legs faster as I pass from New Mexico into Colorado, my internal dialog had distracted me through the rest of Texas and all of New Mexico, but it also distracted me from the rising sun. I need to get into cover; the sun will be up soon. Can't have a sparkly man running across the country…_

As I searched for shelter… or woods, Alice's word's run through my head.

Flashback

I have lost count of the days here, everything blending together.

I ran. I ran from the Freesia and Strawberry scent that tempted me to taste. I had tried to eat her. I thought I was trying to protect her. I thought I felt Edward wavering. But, he said he heard it in my thoughts. I tried to drain Bella Swan dry on her birthday. I was a monster.

So, when I was dragged outside, I ran. I ran from the family's pity looks and Edward's yelling. And now I am… somewhere… in the woods, lying in the dirt, crippled by myself; my emotions scaring off even the birds.

I curl up tighter on the forest floor as I hear footsteps crunching towards me.

Alice, my Alice. "Jasper," she used my name. She never calls me that, "Jasper, I know you hear me. I also know you won't answer me… or move, but listen anyways. You must listen to me, Jasper. He left her. Edward left Bella," her words stop as a wave of misery pulses off of me. She struggles not to curl in on herself as she begins again, "He ordered us away. All of us."

I flinch as I realize I have caused Bella so much pain.

Alice gasps as my emotions continue to spiral downward, "We are to make it as though we never existed. I am not to look for her anymore." Alice stops and comes to kneel beside me, "Jasper, she has vanished."

I feel a growl in my chest at the thought of any harm be falling her.

"No, no. Not like that… I mean, I saw her future. I saw odd flashes really. But, they were solid. They are certain now… I saw her in a white sundress, in an open field of grass, playing a guitar and singing. I saw her laughing on horseback and driving and hugging. I saw her fall in love with a man in a cowboy hat. I saw her children, Jasper!" Alice began to become overwhelmed by her own emotions of happiness for Bella that it even pulled me out of the dark a little.

Alice looks down at me, looking up at her, and she turns sullen, "I also saw her death."

I shoot up snarling.

Alice is immediately away from me and at the edge of my small clearing, "It can't be stopped."

I snarl.

"Jasper Whitlock, if you attempt to stop her from jumping off of that cliff and disappearing on me, then the future I just told you won't happen," Alice yells.

I blink, confused.

She begins sobbing, "I don't understand it, but somehow, it changes everything. She'll still die, but she'll die in pain and anger. And," she looks up at me, "you'll die too."

I whip my head up, "How would I die too?"

Alice's eyes glisten with tears she'll never shed, "I don't know. My vision's are choppy at best, but, those that come through are solid, vivid and absolutely set in stone."

I collapse to the ground, "I killed her. Even though it's not now, or then, she'll still die because of the monster that I am."

Alice walks to me and brushes some strands of hair from my face, "The only way for Bella to be happy and have that family, is for us to not try and prevent her jump." I feel her breath on my forehead, "And… the only way for you to be happy again," she kisses my forehead, "is for me to leave you now."

I freeze and feel my dark emotions taking hold of me and dragging me under the surface.

She continues to speak as she backs away, "Don't come looking for me. And, don't come looking for the Cullen's. You will find her, Jasper… your soul mate. I've seen it. I was just a stepping stone for you to get to her."

I want to scream, to tell her she is wrong, to tell her to say "fuck you" to her vision's, to beg for her to stay, but I can't move. I try to say that I love her, but it comes out as a whimper.

"Goodbye… Jazz," and then she was gone.

End Flashback

I shudder as I remember that small clearing in the woods. It was my home for a month and a half. I didn't move. Not even to feed.

I laid there in self-hate, pity, sadness and every other negative emotion possible until suddenly I was able to move. Suddenly, Alice leaving me didn't cripple me, but only hurt. Suddenly, the Cullen's leaving me didn't cripple me, only made me heartbroken. Suddenly, Bella's future didn't cripple me, it only made me determined; determined to change myself, to get over the hold that blood had on me. I'd do it for Bella.

Then the scent hit me. _Human._ I panicked and stopped breathing, but it was too late, I had already caught the scent. And, I hadn't fed in over a month. I continued chastising myself until I realized that I hadn't moved. In fact, I hadn't even crouched; cautiously, I sniffed at the air. Definitely, human… and I definitely didn't feel any urge to drain them.

The scent of some mule deer passed over me and I dart off towards them. After filling myself to the brim, I suddenly am overcome with hysterical laughter.

It would figure that after I had so thoroughly destroyed the happiness of so many I loved, including my own happiness, because of my lack of control, that I would suddenly become immune to the scent of human blood entirely.

I shake my head from the negative turn my thoughts took me and focus back on the now, which is finding me a hiding spot for the day. I suddenly find myself missing Forks and its constant cloud cover even more.

* * *

**Now it's time for me to sleep. :D**

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**

**Ya'll's reviews have seriously made my story hasn't even been up a day and already the response is more than I expected. Thank you all!**

**Much love!**


	5. Ch 4  Leah

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Leah**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

As I step through the doorway, I was hit by just how much had really changed while I was gone. The house as a whole looked the same, but the décor had a homier feel to it. There were more pictures on display in nice frames. On the table by the front door beside the pictures of Rene, Charlie and me as a baby, and Jacob and me laughing in the kitchen, was a newer picture of Charlie and Sue Clearwater.

I smile to myself and whisper, "a woman's touch," that was the difference in the house and in Charlie. It was Sue. (the photo frame: http:/www. polyvore. com/sue_charlie/set?id=21864545)

I am engulfed in firm, warmth, "What's on your mind, Bells?" Jacob whispers into my ear.

I smile at him over my shoulder, "Just happy to be back home, and happy for Charlie, and thankful to Sue," I laugh softly as Sue's voice carries in from the kitchen, scalding Charlie.

Jacob chuckles and gives me a blinding smile, "We are all happy your back now, too." He squeezes me in a hug, "Now, it's time for me to take you to your future little brother before he shifts from frustration of me having kept you away."

I laugh as he drags me through the doorway to the kitchen. Seth had come home 3 weeks before I was able too. I had to force him onto the plane just to get him home. His Mother and sister needed him more than I did right then, but he didn't like the idea of leaving me unprotected.

"Bella!" a chorus of shouts snaps me back to the now.

"Hey everyone," I smile back.

Seth bounds towards me and catches me up in his arms, "It's about time you come home to us!" He spins me around before gently righting me again. He then points a finger as if scalding a child, "Don't you ever stay away that long again!"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Seth, you saw me 3 weeks ago," everyone chuckles as Seth pouts slightly.

Jake mimics Seth's actions by shaking his finger at me, "Don't you ever stay away that long again!"

I salute him, "yes, sir," before breaking out into a little fit of laughter at Jake's poor attempt at being serious and Seth's pouting.

After all the "hello's", I lean back and look around the room. Sue stands with Leah at the counter making sandwiches. Charlie and Billy are immersed in an argument about sports, while Seth and Jacob laugh at the two of them. I smile at the sight of my family.

"It is good for you to be back," Leah's voice from beside me causes me to jump. She smiles slightly, "Sorry."

I make a dismissive gesture, "It's ok; you just startled me a bit."

She nods and looks back to the family, "They missed you … We _all_… missed you," she looks at me from the corner of her eye. "I… I know I wasn't the nicest before. I didn't get why a bloodsu- sorry, a vampire, had affected you so much. Why you loved him. But, I never hated you. I was just angry; angry at everyone and everything. And… I was jealous."

I look at her in shock, "why?"

She smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "because so many people love you, and so many were willing to risk it all to try and save you."

I felt a small lump form in my throat, "Leah," I touch her shoulder, "we all would have done the same exact thing for you. We all love _you,_ too, you know."

She wipes a small tear from her eye, "Thanks, Bells."

I pull her in for a hug, "no problem. It's the truth."

* * *

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	6. Ch 5  Poor Plannin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Poor Plannin'**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I pace the cramped space of my tiny hideout, a small cave in a small rock out cropping in Pike National Forest somewhere near the Palmer Reservoir.

In my rush to reach Forks and gather more information on Bella, I stupidly ran too far. I should have stopped right passed the border of New Mexico and Colorado, but instead, I ran nearly clear through the state.

So, here I am in a overhang/cave of sorts, hiding so I don't sparkle like a damn disco ball, on one of the most well traversed mountains in all of Colorado. Not to mention, way too close to the Garden Of The Gods park and a damn reservoir.

I kick a small boulder causing it to shatter loudly, "Damn it!" I glare at the afternoon sun as it slowly moves across the sky, and plot my next move.

* * *

**I have some goodies for ya'll!**

**1) Here is the link of the online map I used to pick Jasper's hiding spot: **

**http:/pikes-peak. com/Map/12. aspx **

**Simply go here, look for Garden of the Gods. **

**Select the "hybrid" map option and move the screen to pan left. **

**Once you've reached Palmer's Reservoir, pan down a little. **

**Between the reservoir and Rampart Road (where the road gets all crazy zig-zaggy there), you'll see a small ridge of mountain that forms a hook. **

**It's easy to see because it is shadowed from the sunlight. In that hooked ridge is where Jazzy boy is hulled up for the day. **

**If your image is like mine, then the words "Pike National Park" very nearly goes over it. ^_^**

**2)Here is the link to Jasper's hideout outfit: **

**http:/www. polyvore. com/jaspers_on_run/set?id=21872126 **

**I worked hard on it! :D**

* * *

Review**, **_review_**, review! And **Fave**,**_ fave_**, fave!**


	7. Ch 6 Mother's Be Good To Your Daughters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

_**However!**_

_**I do own this plot and story line, and the original song lyrics of this story. If I don't have the artists/bands name by it, then I wrote it. Trust me. My stuff is copyrighted.**_

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Mother's Be Good To Your Daughters**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Alright, alright already! Look Bella, Sue, honey, I honestly don't care whether our napkins are snow white, egg shell, cream, off-white or antique whatever. It will all look the same to me and either way, it will still serve it's purpose," Charlie finally groans out after Sue, Leah and I … and eventually Seth and Jake and yes, even Billy to argued about what color the napkins should be.

Sue, Leah and I all glare across the table at him.

Charlie's face blanches causing Billy, Jacob and Seth to snicker in laughter. We turn our steely glares to them effectively shutting them up and causing all the men to raise their hands in surrender, before Jake …and then Seth, to stretch and "yawn" and scramble off to living room, both mumbling about _sleep_, _too much planning_, _crazy women, _and _something about the importance of the color of the napkins. _

Charlie and Billy chuckle after them shaking their heads, then Charlie slaps his knees and stands up, coming around to "our" side of the table. He places his hands on Sue's shoulders and she smiles sweetly up at him, "Look, honey, do you think we could plan the other half of our wedding tomorrow?" This earns a deep chuckle from Billy who is silenced by mine and Leah's glares. Charlie ignore it and continues, "It's nearly 9 p.m. and we've been here since 10 a.m. when Bells got here."

Sue whips around to me with a horrified expression, "Oh, Bella! I didn't even give you time to get settled in! I'm sorry, hun. I guess I just got so excited," she says with a sheepish expression.

I stop her, "No, no, it's perfectly alright, I promise," she doesn't look convinced so I rush on, "you merely gave me an excuse not to have to step back into some memories." I notice a bit too late that my attempt to make her feel better only does the opposite as she crushes me to her in a hug.

"O, Bella! You poor, thing! It will get better, easier. I know it will," she says calmly to me.

I sigh as I settle into her motherly embrace. Because of Renee's "wild-child" antics, I had always been forced into the "mother" role. Then with Edward came… Es-Esme… I flinch at my thoughts. Esme became a mother to me in every way that mattered. …When she left, it was back to being motherless and all the feelings along with it.

I smile into Sue's embrace and motherly cooing, "Thank you, Sue." Too bad she could never realize what all that thank you entailed.

* * *

The next chapter is long and has a map you can use to follow along with Jasper's route to Bella.

But, I'm not posting until I get some input from you guys on my last two chapters!

I need to know if ya'll still like it and want me to post, because the next few chapters have **a lot** of work I have to put into them.

I need to know if it's worth it.

So...

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**And Fave, fave, fave!**_


	8. Ch7 The Trail Marches On

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

_**However!**_

_**I do own this plot and story line, and the original song lyrics of this story. If I don't have the artists/bands name by it, then I wrote it. Trust me. My stuff is copyrighted.**_

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

Thank you!

To those who replied to my plea for feedback.

I got worried after no feedback came on those last two chapters.

Your Treat for being so awesome?

Well, I worked my ass off on this map for you guys to see Jasper's trip to Forks. This is the map Part 1.

It follows along step-by-step and even has some extra stuff!

^_- Enjoy!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – The Trail Goes Marching On…**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Twilight_, "the safest time for our kind," as Carlisle… and then Edward… always said. It was twilight now as I ran through the mountain passes not too far from Parachute, Colorado. I had plotted my remaining run. I didn't want another Pike's Peak mishap…

Flashback to 2 Hours Earlier

_I added the finishing touches to my map of the Northwestern States, namely Colorado, Utah, Idaho, Wyoming, and Washington. I tapped my drawing stick against my boot as I plotted the best path to take from my hideout, here in CO, to Forks, WA._

_I took the stick and marked and "x" for where I was. I stood and began pacing in front of my overly detailed dirt map; I was in full out _Major Whitlock_ mode, as Peter calls it._

_"My best path would be here," I marked a dotted line, "down through Pike National Forest, past the Crystal Creek Reservoir, through Mueller State Park…" I stand up and think before continuing my dotted path, "hmm… Oh! Florissant Fossil Beds National Monument is right there," I mark a "*" on the spot. _

_Surely, I have time to swing by and check it out… No. I shake my head and sigh, "sightseeing will have to wait." I eye the map as I mark my course, "Hm, around Eleven Mile State Park… I should have plenty of tree cover all the way up to San Isabel Nation Forest; from there I'll go to Basalt and feed along the way. Then to… or around rather, Sunlight Mountain Resort," I had been there before with Alice. It was nice. _

_I tap the stick along my boot, "… I can cut pretty much straight across to Parachute from there…" I tap the stick again, "From that point, it's a long run through mountains and basically nothing until Harper, UT." _

_I stand and pace a bit; I smiled as I thought of all of the historical sites around Moab. I really wanted to go through the Moab area. I have wanted to see the Arches National Park, Newspaper Rock and the rock paintings of the area since I'd be through there at night. A sigh passes my lips, "national monument shall have to wait." It would have to wait for another time, getting to Bella is more important right now. I stop and tap my boot again with the stick… it was a habitual trait I brought over from being human._

_I stared at the map, "the large expanses of desert in Southern Utah will give me plenty of cover all the way to Salt Lake City." I thought for a bit. I could run straight through Idaho and be in Washington as the sun is coming up, but if the sun came up before then… "Idaho has lots of mountains… lots of potatoes too…" I chuckle, "if the sun catches me before I get a bit into Washington, I could get caught without a lot of cover." And, if that happened, that would not be good…_

_I glanced around my small hideout, "no need for a repeat."_

_I groan slightly at my decision, "Salt Lake City it is then." I tap away on my boot, "From Harper, I'll run through the mountains and into Uinta National Forest, and from there it's only a matter of stealing a car and finding a hotel…"_

_I sniff the air and stiffen as voices float up from outside the small cave. They were close already; I must have been too distracted with my strategies to notice. I mental kick myself; it is too late to dart away now. They'd notice me darting past. Only one option…_

"_Damn it," I mutter to myself._

_A young guy comes into view wearing hiking gear, holding the hand of a young girl; they couldn't be out of high school yet. "It's right up here, Lisa. This is where my father and I used to always hike to," the boy says._

_The girl named, Lisa, answers exasperatedly, "I don't know about this, Rob. Mountain lions are all up around here."_

_Rob laughs, "Mountain lions aren't normally around this place, besides we'll be in a cave."_

_Lisa snorts as she slaps his helping hand away, "mountain lions _live_ in __**caves**__ you idiot."_

_Rob ignores her insult, "Come on, Lisa. I brought a picnic, we have our sleeping bags and pillows…" he wriggles his eyebrows, "some candles and chocolate."_

_I bit my cheek to keep in the urge to laugh; this guy was trying to get laid by a girl that appears to be rather innocent, in a cave. I back up more from view and wait for my chance to bolt._

_Instead, I am forced to witness this __**Rob's**__ poor attempts at being romantic as he stuffs his face and repeatedly shoves his tongue down poor Lisa's throat. The lust swirling around is enough to make me woozy, but this guy is easily keeping me distracted by his lameness._

_A sudden shift in emotions causes me to crouch slightly, "Oh!" Lisa exclaims, "Rob! Wow! Did you notice this drawing on the ground behind us?" she exclaims as shock, wonder and slight bits of fear pour off of her._

_Rob, however, is only annoyed and a bit miffed, "I wasn't exactly looking at the ground." _

_Again, I hold my tongue. Rob's emotions for the past hour have certainly indicated that his mind was… otherwise engaged._

"_No," Lisa scalds his indifference, "really, Rob, look!" She points at my map, "What do you think it is?"_

_Rob snorts, "A map."_

_Lisa whacks the back of his head, I am at this point teetering between panic and hysterical laughter. This Lisa reminds me of Rosalie. She shoots Rob a glare, "__**I meant, **__what do you think __**it's**__ doing __**here**__?"_

End Flashback

Lucky for me the dirt map scared poor Lisa… unlucky for Rob, she couldn't be swayed to linger in a cave where "bad guys" hid out.

'Poor Lisa wasn't too far off base,' I laugh to myself as I cross into Utah. 'Although, I'm sure "bad guys" vs. vampire to be in the cave… she would have chosen vampire.

"Silly modern women these days and their silly romantic views of Rock Star like vampires," I mutter to myself. Although, I must say, Lestat de Lioncourt is a pretty badass mother freakin' vampire. I laugh as I imagine the conversation I'd have with him and how he'd feel about my sparkling in the sun. My laughter carries me straight up and into the Uinta Mountains.

I pass through Provo Canyon and decide I should hunt again before going down into the city. I sniff the air. I'd have to be careful. There were lots of people around in these mountains. People even camped out here on week days apparently.

I sniff at the air again and smile, "Moose," I say with a smile. For herbivores, Moose were the best to me. Emmett even didn't mind them. They were big and they were feisty. This should be fun.

I dart off towards the huge animal. I spot it drinking from a small creek. I drop down into a low crouch and creep forward. Swiftly, I spring and land gracefully on the Cow Moose's' back before flooding it with peace and calm and simultaneously sinking my teeth into its jugular. It slowly lowers to the ground in a state of peace as it drifts off to sleep for the last time.

Just because Moose put up a fight, didn't mean I wanted to mess with them. For the most part, I always tried to make it as painless as possible. Although, when I needed to blow off steam, I had been guilty of blowing off some steam Emmett style and playing with my food first.

I sniffed at the air again, but only smelled some small animals and lots of Mule Deer. I frown slightly, I was not a fan of deer. They were my last resort kind of food. I run over the next two mountains and sniff at the air again.

"Ah, there we go," I say as a bigger smile spreads across my face. It was a mountain goat, Esme's favorite. She always talked about it, but I had never actually tried one before. She'd love to hear what I thought of it. I smile as I scale the cliff-like mountain side and spring on the rather large ram. I drain it quickly, 'hm, gamey like deer, but better than deer. Almost as good as Moose.'

I finish with a smile. I'd have to give Esme my verdict. A wave of realization hits me and I feel my smile falter, I glance around and sniff. 'No one's around,' I think confused for a second before the next wave washes over me, 'oh… right. It was me.' I feel slightly dumb for not recognizing my own emotion, but my new found sadness and pain overwhelmed the feeling. I felt sad and hurt suddenly because I realized that I couldn't have that talk with Esme. I couldn't see my Mother laugh and tease at me for my opinion of her favorite meal… because I wasn't allowed near them. They all had left me along with Alice that day. I drop to my knees from the pain of it all.

It was a good hour before I pulled myself out of the downward spiral of negative emotions. A good hour before I realized that I was on the ledge of a cliff face, wallowing in the misery of being abandoned, while Bella was off feeling the same way. The only difference was that she had one member of her extended family that for sure, still cared for her. And as long as I stayed here on this ledge, she'd continue to not know that, and that just wasn't good enough.

So, here I am on a street in Alpine, UT. Ready to steal a blue pickup and make my way into Salt Lake City. I glance around and notice that no one seems to be home. I quickly break into the truck, hotwire it (Rose would be proud), and headed off to find my way out of this neighborhood. Luckily for me, a car pulls out in front of me from another driveway. Surely, they'd know the way out of here, so I follow them out of the winding subdivision.

I get to a round-about and spot a sign for Highland Highway, then I spot a sign for highway 15, the highway that leads into Salt Lake City. I smile at my fortune so far and head off to get on the road. Just as the highway comes into view I realize that I should swap cars before getting any further. I pull off to a road on the right and bail, thanking whatever higher being would listen for my luck that no one was on the road at the time. I dart across a field to what appears to be a gravel construction company of some sort. I spot a few big trucks and cringe, then a spot a little red car and nearly jump from glee. I was not looking forward to the prospect of hotwiring a big truck.

Within no time, I'm on highway 15 humming along with the radio. I get as far as the prison before I slap my forehead, "What is wrong with me!" I scald myself, what was I doing? Was I just gonna drive a stolen vehicle up to a hotel! I was way too distracted on this trip. I had to start thinking more clearly and thinking things through. I _never_ made mistakes when it came to planning things out.

"Alright," I sigh as I formulate a plan. I see an exit for Bangerter Highway and smirk, "that'll do." I'll drive a ways then drop this baby off on a dead end street, walk to a good spot and call for a cab. "Perfect," I was starting to feel like myself again. It was disorienting to not have things running as smoothly as I was used to.

I drive a good ways before making a turn by a Wal-Mart. This area appeared to be like a good place to look for dead ends. I randomly turn as I look around. I pass some small fields, a cemetery, a creepy "Stampin' On" building, Riverton Hospital…

"Ah! Finally!" I sigh as I spot some neighborhoods coming up. I spot a movie theatre up ahead and smirk. That would be the perfect place to call for a cab. I turn at the light and then head into the neighborhood close by to look for a dead end.

After, winding around for longer than I'd like, I slam my hand down onto the steering wheel, causing a slight dent, "Where the hell are the damned dead ends in this place!" I mumble as I pull over in a turnaround type thing and walk off back towards the theatre.

I decide to take a short cut through a small park and feel myself drift on into thought about Bella. I wonder if she ever got over Edward? I wonder if she blames me? I blame me. I wonder how she'd feel if she knew that she has become a bit of an obsession of mine? Probably, freaked out. I scoff at myself and begin whistling a tune to distract myself from my "Bella thoughts", as I have termed them, not just cause, well, that's what they are, but because it's more of a state I enter into than anything else. I literately could only think of Bella when thinking of Bella… I shake my head at my own confusing logic.

I look around, "er…" Then across the road I spot a sign reading, "Nature Path." I check for cars and cross the road at human pace. After all, there were houses all around. I spot a bike discarded by the bridge and idly wonder why a child would leave it. As I walk the gravel and dirt path, I drift back off into Bella thoughts… I wonder if she'd want to see me again? … I'm snapped out of my thought by a soft tap on my calf. I continue walking but focus on my surroundings. A smile tugs at my lips as another soft tap hits me, but this time in the arm, followed by giggles. I stop and glance to where the four young children are hiding in their makeshift fort and smile, earning more giggles. I chuckle as I continue on my path. I pull out my phone and call the taxi service. I tell them to pick me up at The Districts movie theatre, they promise to be there in 15 or so minutes. The "Nature Path" ends into the road I drove on earlier and I head off to the theatre.

* * *

**Woo hoo! A longer one! :D My next chapter is the remaining part of the map. You'll need it for the next chapter too. :)**

**Don't forget to use the map!**

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	9. Ch8 The Seer & The 3 Guardians

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

_**However!**_

_**I do own this plot and story line, and the original song lyrics of this story. If I don't have the artists/bands name by it, then I wrote it. Trust me. My stuff is copyrighted.**_

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Seer and The 3 Guardians**

* * *

You will need this step by step map for this chapter!

(remove the "."'s and open this map up. Refer to it has you read. )

**http:/lifeintheeyesofterra. blogspot. com/2010/08/this-i-made-for. html**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I look around, "er…" Then across the road I spot a sign reading, "Nature Path." I check for cars and cross the road at human pace. After all, there were houses all around. I spot a bike discarded by the bridge and idly wonder why a child would leave it. As I walk the gravel and dirt path, I drift back off into Bella thoughts… I wonder if she'd want to see me again? … I'm snapped out of my thought by a soft tap on my calf. I continue walking but focus on my surroundings. A smile tugs at my lips as another soft tap hits me, but this time in the arm, followed by giggles. I stop and glance to where the four young children are hiding in their makeshift fort and smile, earning more giggles. I chuckle as I continue on my path. I pull out my phone and call the taxi service. I tell them to pick me up at The Districts movie theatre, they promise to be there in 15 or so minutes. The "Nature Path" ends into the road I drove on earlier and I head off to the theatre. _

Walking past some apartments the breeze shifts through the buildings and hits me. I freeze as an amazing scent hints me. Luckily, I'm well fed, and my bloodlust is no longer a problem for me, because otherwise, the source of this scent would already be dead. I sniff the air again, 'Roses and honey,' I think as I follow the smell out of pure curiosity. I get to a very small playground and park area and am hit by the scent again. I look around only to spot a girl, around 20 or so, sitting out in the grass with a journal and a small white and black dog beside her.

I felt oddly drawn towards the girl and find myself taking the path that goes closest to her. I glance her over and see that she is pale with light freckles here and there. Her hair is a bit too dark to be called Strawberry-Blonde, but a bit too light to be brown. It was almost a cinnamon-coppery color. I wondered if this might be what Edward's hair looked like before his change. Her hair formed waves to her mid-back and her bangs swept across her face. Her nose was very straight and French in appearance, her cheeks are high and her face oval shaped. Her eyes were a light blue-gray. She was a little bigger than Alice but her figure was far more Rosalie. She was very pretty for a human. I wonder what she is doing outside alone at 12 at night. Her little dog perks up and growls at me, which is quickly followed by a slightly accented voice warning it with a firm but low, "Chewy darlin'!" That was a Texas accent, I chuckle as the little dog looks up at the girl with a look that could only be described as a child's face after being caught doing something they knew was wrong.

Suddenly, the girl stiffens and my steps falter a bit. She raises her head and looks directly at me. I find myself feeling entirely unsettled by her piercing gaze as she eyes me up and down. Her gaze holds no lust, as she takes in my frozen form. 'She is sizing me up!' I realize with a start. This human girl knows what I am. I scan her emotions and gasp slightly from the intensity. I had only ever felt that intensity from Bella. Her emotions were confusing; she was slightly confused, but at the same time, she had recognition. Almost like she knew what I was, but was merely confused why I was stand there looking at her dumbly. I could feel her uneasiness and small amount of fear, but a large amount of curiosity. She definitely knew what I was; she just wanted to know why I was staring at her and what I had planned.

I raise an eyebrow at her slightly as I notice her square her shoulders off and place a protective hand on her dog. She was an odd human that was certain. She was more worried about her pet than her life. I slowly start to walk, but falter again as she gasps. I whip my head back to her only to see an all too familiar expression on her face. I'd know that look anywhere that is the look Alice gets when she has a vision. So, this girl was psychic… interesting. Her face flickers with tons of emotions, and I feel myself get a bit freaked out. I begin walking faster. This was ridiculous. A human girl is making _Major _freakin' _Whitlock_ have the damned hebe-gibies. Suddenly, I freeze, but not because of the girl still in a vision.

I drop into a crouch, there are 3 other vampires completely surrounding me and the girl. They are staying hidden, but each is growling lowly. I scan their emotions quickly and slowly stand up muttering, "I'm not gonna hurt her. I was just curious." This was odd to be sure. They didn't want to eat her. They were all feeling very protective of her. Each loved her, but in a different way. One as a daughter, one as a friend and one was clearly very much mated to her.

I heard a French voice answering from the roof top above me and I whipped my head up, "Leave her be. Continue on your way animal drinker," the long, black haired male said with a smirk. I noticed his eyes were golden as well. I nodded and glanced back to the girl, she was radiating worry. I felt my eyes widen as she glance into the three shadowy places the vampire were hiding in. She knew they were there! She looked back at me and I widen my eyes further. This girl, this human girl, was worried about me. She apparently felt her friends were going to do me harm.

I felt gratitude for the girl. I nod my head and smile kindly at her which she returns. I hear a growl from the shadowy hiding spot of the vampire that felt mated with her. I flash my eyes over to him, and decide it was time I left. My cab should be arriving soon. With a slight bow, I begin walking away. I only freeze briefly once more as the girl watches me walking away as she begins to softly sings a song from my past:

_My love has gone off to war._

_He's been gone for 2 long years._

_Tho' I'm not worried 'cause come Spring time,_

_He'll be comin' home to me._

_My darlin' will be home come Spring._

_He will come 'round home._

_Come 'round home._

_Come 'round home to me._

_My boy, he'll be comin' home to me._

_Oh, I can't wait to see him home again._

_My darlin' shall come home to me._

_My darlin' will be home come Spring._

_He will come 'round home._

_Come 'round home._

_Come 'round home to me._

_My boy, he'll be comin' home to me._

_You'll see him with me in tow,_

'_Fore the blossom o' spring break thru winter's frozen sheet._

_Oh, my boy, my darlin', my love will be comin' home._

_Comin' home to me._

_My darlin' will be home come Spring._

_He will come 'round home._

_Come 'round home._

_Come 'round home to me._

_My boy, he'll be comin' home to me._

_Hmm, My boy, he'll be comin' 'round,_

_Comin' 'round,_

_Comin' 'round._

_Oh, come summer time, he'll be comin' round home to me._

_He will come 'round home._

_Come 'round home._

_Come 'round home to me._

_My boy, he'll be comin' home to me._

_Hmm, My boy, he'll be comin' 'round,_

_Comin' 'round,_

_Comin' 'round._

_Oh, come summer time, he'll be comin' round home to me._

_Hmm, My boy, he'll be comin' 'round,_

_Comin' 'round,_

_Comin' 'round._

_Oh, come summer time, he'll be comin' round home to me._

_I've waited these 2 long years, for my darlin' dear,_

_And I'll continue to wait on,_

"_Cause deep down I know, My boy, my darlin', my love,_

_He'll be comin' round home to me._

As she finishes, her voice continues to seep into my body and soul. She had a lovely voice, angelic even, but that was not was got to me. I glanced at her for a long time in shock but she only smiled softly then went back to writing in her journal. _Yes…_ it was definitely time to get to the theatre.

The whole time I'm walking I play that song over in my head. That was the song my mother sang to my sister's and me after my father went into the war before I joined.

I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I'd see that girl. I chuckled as I plopped down on the bench in front of the theatre, 'I must be channeling some Peter.' I thought with another chuckle, 'because I just _know_ I'll be seeing her again later on down the road.'

I pull out of my thoughts as the taxi drives up, 'time to hold up away from the sun,' I think darkly. I was growing anxious to get back to Forks. Something was drawing me there, and _hard_.

* * *

Who is the girl? Who are the 3 vampires? What was her vision? Why? Why? Why?

Keep reading and find out. :)

I will say that she will be important much later on. Not soon.

**Woo hoo! A longer one! :D**

**Don't forget to use the map!**

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	10. Ch 9 Like A BandAid

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

_**However!**_

_**I do own this plot and story line, and the original song lyrics of this story. If I don't have the artists/bands name by it, then I wrote it. Trust me. My stuff is copyrighted.**_

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Like A Band-Aid**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_Sue whips around to me with a horrified expression, "Oh, Bella! I didn't even give you time to get settled in! I'm sorry, hun. I guess I just got so excited," she says with a sheepish expression._

_I stop her; "No, no, it's perfectly alright, I promise," she doesn't look convinced so I rush on, "you merely gave me an excuse not to have to step back into some memories." I notice a bit too late that my attempt to make her feel better only does the opposite as she crushes me to her in a hug._

_"Oh, Bella! You poor, thing! It will get better, easier. I know it will," she says calmly to me._

_I sigh as I settle into her motherly embrace. Because of Renee's "wild-child" antics, I had always been forced into the "mother" role. Then with Edward came… Es-Esme… I flinch at my thoughts. Esme became a mother to me in every way that mattered. …When she left, it was back to being motherless and all the feelings along with it._

_I smile into Sue's embrace and motherly cooing, "Thank you, Sue." Too bad she could never realize what all that thank you entailed._

I stood at the foot of the stairs, staring up towards my bedroom.

Luckily for me, I was home alone at the moment. The others left to go back to the Rez, only after I promise the three present wolves that I'd be 'a good girl and call if I needed them'. I was fairly certain they had one of the pack on patrol, but at least they're out there and not watching from in here. The illusion of being alone is better than nothing.

Charlie was driving Sue home, after Sue proclaimed to me that she'd keep him away long enough for me to ease myself into my old room… I was grateful, but I could seriously have gone without the mental image. Ick.

This whole situation is pathetic, I know. Standing at the foot of _my_ stairs in _my_ house too terrified of a long healed wound being ripped open again. I scoff, "yep, pretty damn pathetic, Bella." Great… now I'm talking to myself too. Isn't that a sign I'm going crazy? … hm. But, my knowing how pathetic this all was, doesn't change the fact that here I am… still standing.

I groan and mentally slap myself. I am a 20, nearly 21 year-old, grown-ass woman scared to bits of my own damn room. "Enough is enough," I say aloud to pump myself up, as I take a deep breath and march up the stairs with bags in tow.

I got as far as my door before my burst of confidence was gone. I know what's wrong. Why I am standing in front of my door like the boogie man is on the other side. Why I'm afraid to enter. I'm terrified, terrified that if I walk in, I'll see him sitting in that damn rocking chair, looking the exact same as the day I met him and the exact same as the day he left me in the woods. He'll look at me and say, "It took you long enough, my Bella."

You see, I'm smart enough to know that being over a relationship in your head and from afar is one thing, but seeing your old love in the flesh and saying, "hey I'm over you," that's a whole other story. And I _had _loved Edward. I _still_ love Edward. I love him as a person, as someone that knows so much about me, as someone I shared good and bad times with. As much as I want to beat the sparkle right out off his undead, self-sacrificing, meadow-frolicking, overprotective, slightly controlling, sparkly, vampiric ass, I still and always will love Edward.

However, love and being _in love _are two very different things. I could do this. I'll just make it quick.

"Like ripping off a band-aid," I say aloud.

I smile, 'yeah, like a band-aid,' I mantra as I reach for the door.

* * *

**Review for next chapter please! ^_^ It helps me know people like where it's going. ^_^**


	11. Ch 10 Stupid Chair, Stupid Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

* * *

Remember to check the story for links. Simply delete the spaces after all the "." 's and you are good to go!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Stupid Chair, Stupid Window, Stupid Cold!**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_However, love and being in love are two very different things. I could do this. I'll just make it quick._

_"Like ripping off a band-aid," I say aloud._

_I smile, 'yeah, like a band-aid,' I mantra as I reach for the door._

I twist the knob and swing the door open and inside my room is…

Nothing.

I release the breath I wasn't aware I had been holding. It's just my room, the same exact way I left it after graduation. I laugh at my own stupidity. 'I don't know why I thought Edward would be here in that stupid rocking chair', I glare at the chair as if it is to blame.

**(Bella's Room: http:/www. polyvore. com/bella_swans_room/set?id=22006244)**

I set my bags down and have a look around. I'm shocked that there is no dust in my room, a smile slowly creeps on to my face, "Sue." I sigh, that's one less thing I have to do and it was sweet of her to think of it, especially when planning her own wedding.

I get out my laptop and set in on the desk and crawl under to plug it in. My old desktop was given to Jake; it was wasting away here. At least he'll get some use out of it. Although I hear Billy messes with it more.

I plop my big suitcase on the bed and unzip it to start unpacking my clothes. During all of my "getting settled in", I avoid looking at the stupid rocking chair… and my window. 'Oh, well… I'll deal with that later,' I think to myself sourly, as I grab my pj's and shower bag and make a dash for the bathroom to bathe off my travels.

**(Bella's bags: http:/www. polyvore. com/everywhere_look/set?id=22040379)**

I no longer used strawberry scented things. I had grown fond of this organic brand of hair care products called Organix. I sigh as I work in the coconut scented shampoo; it always relaxes me. **(http:/www. organixhair. com/coconutmilk. asp) **I shave and even sing a little then hop out. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I put my Coconut Milk Split Ends Mender on the ends of my hair and then put some of my Coconut Milk Anti-Breakage Serum, because my hair is not manageable without them. Then I set about brushing my hair, starting at the ends and working my way up. I towel dry my hair a bit and flip my head over, grabbing some Coconut Milk Styling Mousse, to give me some waves once my hair dries. I twist in up into a messy bun a top my head.

With a sigh into the mirror, I realize there is no more putting it off. So, I slip on my maroon cotton sleep dress, my thick, wooly, beige socks and toss on my beige house coat, before opening the door and getting blasted with the cold air. With a shiver, I run back into my room and hurry up and dive into my bed. Forks was chilly, even in August.

**(Bella's Pj's: http:/www. polyvore. com/beauty_is_everywhere/set?id=22010589)**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows play across the room, before rolling over to face the window. Again, there was nothing there, but, I couldn't shake the feeling that this stay in Forks would be anything but normal.

After all… My ex is a vampire. My best friend is a werewolf. My father is marrying into the pack, and I, Bella Swan, am the world's biggest danger magnet. I laugh at myself as my eye lids drift shut; even still, it's good to be home.

* * *

**Next up is Jasper! :D Ooooh!**

Now, to clear some things up.

Bella is NOT in love with Edward now. She does love him, but as all of those things I listed. Not as a boyfriend or mate or whatever. She is over him in that sence.

She is NOT, however, over the Cullen's. She loves them all dearly as family, even Edward. But, she is hurt and confused. (Like in the Prologue.)

I hope that helped clear up the confusion, sorry ya'll! ^_^

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	12. Ch11 Flashbacks Are Grand Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

* * *

**This will be long, but I had to get Jasper to Forks already!**

**It will however be broken up into 2 parts.**

**5000 words is just too much for one chapter.**

**I know I've been drawing it out, but the travel there will allow some things to become clear to our favorite Cowboy. It also allowed me to show you guys what Bella is doing and thinking in Forks at the same time. Once the meet up again, it will flow better. ^_^**

**Enjoy ya'll!**

* * *

**P.S.**

_**Check my freakin' links. I worked just as hard on those! :P**_

_**Especially the maps.**_

_**They took me 2 whole day to perfect!**_

_**Enjoy the fruits of my labors, my Dears!**_

_Link to map for this chapter (follow along as you read or after): ((minus the spaces after each period))_

_http:/maps. google. com/maps/ms?ftr=earth. promo&hl=en&ie=UTF8&msa=0&msid=109194244834046961823.00048dac7dd7475ff2beb&ll=44. 308127,-118. 125&spn=12. 011576,28. 256836&t=h&z=5_

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Flashbacks Are Grand Part 1**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_The whole time I'm walking I play that song over in my head. That was the song my mother sang to my sister's and me after my father went into the war before I joined._

_I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I'd see that girl. I chuckled as I plopped down on the bench in front of the theatre, 'I must be channeling some Peter.' I thought with another chuckle, 'because I just _know_ I'll be seeing her again later on down the road.'_

_I pull out of my thoughts as the taxi drives up, 'time to hold up away from the sun,' I think darkly. I was growing anxious to get back to Forks. Something was drawing me there, and _hard.

I stood at the window of my hotel room, watching the sun flood into the Valley over the Uinta Mountains, as I formulated the remainder of my plans. I needed more information first; I pick up the room phone and ring the front desk. After giving them my name, they suddenly become eager to help answer my questions.

It turns out that Heritage Park, my chosen route out of the city, closes at 5 p.m. I'm going to need long sleeves for my journey through the city. After mentioning shopping, I'm told that the Gateway Mall is not too far from here, but that I should bring an umbrella. It seems that today is going to be a stormy day for Salt Lake City.

I thank the lady on the phone and hang up with a grin, so far, luck is on my side today. I shower to remove the filth from my travels and dress reluctantly back into my clothes. They are fine for the human eye and nose, but, I could smell a few drops of that mountain goat and moose on me. I glance outside, sure enough; the sky is now a dark gray. Excitedly, I hurry up and finish dressing and grab my backpack as I call for a Taxi. It's 8 o'clock and the stores are opening. If I can hurry, I'll be ahead of schedule.

I shop relatively quickly, only getting distracted once or twice, and even manage to buy a book on the Civil War that I have yet to read; Killer Angels is the name. With my bags in tow, and feeling a little as though I channeled my inner Alice, I hop in the cab and head back to the Grand American Hotel.

Begrudgingly, I peel off my now soaked clothing and toss it all into the trash bin. I loved those boots and jeans, but I don't have time to wait for them to dry and I am not about to lug them around all wet in my bag. I was hoping to get out of the city before nightfall since the weather was on my side.

I hurriedly pull on my new boxers and jeans, pulling off tags as I go. I toss on my new shirt with a smile, a burnt orange "Everything's Bigger In Texas" shirt; followed by a brown, cream and orange plaid button up, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. I slip on my new boots and slide into my gray pea-coat before slapping on my awesome new belt. It looked like it was an ammo belt and even had fake bullets going around it. Call me a guy, but I loved it. I pulled on my brown cowboy hat to keep the sun from hitting my face, and hurriedly, stuffing my wallet, phone and new book into my backpack, before glancing at the clock again. "Damn," it was already 11a.m. I wasted too much time wondering about that outdoor mall.

**(Jasper's buys: http:/www. polyvore. com/jasper_relaxes/set?id=21955807)**

I quickly check out and direct the cabbie to Heritage Park. He exclaims that the weather is no good for enjoying its beauty and after about 10 or so minutes of him explaining how it will probably close soon because of the weather not letting up, I shut him up by giving him a couple hundred dollar bills and kindly asking him to step on it. I was not about to get stuck here until night fall. There were a few small towns I had no choice but to cross up ahead and it needed the sun to be blocked. End of story.

As we pull up to my drop off point, I toss him two more hundreds and head off towards the nature trails. The rain had stopped for the moment, and no one was around, but I was not about to get cocky.

As soon as, I'm sure that I'm in the clear and far enough in the trails, I dart off up into the mountains. After a while, I catch the scent of a Mule deer, and reluctantly, drain it, can't be too careful. A little before I have to dart across a busy ass highway and not get noticed, I spot a mountain lion and grin at my luck again; this was a much better meal.

Once I get to Perry, UT, I find a small bridge and dart under it and out across Willard Bay. I'm really glad the rain is pouring down like it is. As I pass the Golden Spike National Park, I smile at the memory of the last time I was here. Emmett argued for hours with Carlisle, Edward and me about why or why not a golden spike could have actually been hammered in effectively. Edward and me tried to explain that gold is too soft and would bend. Carlisle tried to act as a referee, but eventually, a good slap from Rosalie ended the argument.

I'm still laughing chuckling to myself as I pass the Craters of the Moon National Monument and dart around Nampa. I realize then that I was going to have to cut through some of Oregon.

"Stupid sun," I muttered as the clouds began dissipating. _'I'll still make it sometime tonight,'_ I thought as I sped along faster.

I pull out my cell from my backpack as I run across the border of Oregon and Washington. _'It's 3 p.m.,'_ I note with a smile. _'I should be in Forks easily around 7 p.m.,'_ times like these I loved my strategic mind. Being in the Newborn Wars of the South, all of those years, had at least left me with something to take away from it, my plans _never_ didn't work out. It was something that simply could not happen. I had always had that skill.

As a human, I had joined up in the Army and risen through the ranks unusually fast. Even with my fake age, as I had lied to be able to fight, I was _still_ the youngest Major in the whole Civil War. My planning had helped to cut down the losses of each battle I lead. My planning helped save the lives of the men that I looked after, and in turn I earned their respect. I had found out that 5 of my previous charges had been the ones to bring the news that I was gone back to my family and that was an honor to be sure.

After my change, Maria warped me into her perfect little torture puppet. She controlled my strings with exact precision and malice. She honed my strategic skills to the lethal exactness that they were today.

I finally drift out of my thoughts of venom filled bites and overwhelming vats of emotions, to realize that I am now in familiar territory, Olympic National Park. _'My old hunting grounds,'_ I reminisce. However, with every step I take I feel an emotion stir in my belly, twisting my inside into knots. I realize with I slight shock that I was nervous. Nervous of what exactly was waiting for me back in Forks. I was fairly certain that I stood no chance of running into Bella, the latest tabloids were brimming with possible sightings of her in the far off regions of the Mediterranean. Even still… I laugh heartily, _'maybe my long stay with Peter is beginning to rub off on me, because I just know something is about to happen.'_ I laugh because it's easier than the opposite, which is stop running and collapse onto the ground in a comatose heap rather than deal with what I might find out back in Forks. Nervous, yes, because even though blood did not tempt me nearly at all, I couldn't handle slipping up now. I quickly take down a Grizzly Bear, not even enjoying its fight, before taking off again with my mind full on thoughts from the last time I was in this area.

A chill runs through me at the possibilities of how poor Bella could be now. My mind scoffed at itself for using the phrase _poor_ Bella. She might be human, but that girl was stronger than even she knew. Still…we had left her. Edward had left her. _I_ had left her. I had left even though _I_ knew without a doubt that the girl that was willing to risk her life back in Phoenix for her Mother, yes, but for us as well, the family of _vampires, _would not just let that family walk out of her life without a fight. Something went down. I just didn't know what it was. I had left even when I sensed Edward's lies as he explained that we weren't safe for her now, that _I_ wasn't safe for her. My mind drifts back to Bella's Birthday party…

* * *

**Cliffy…sort of… not really thought cause it's all one chapter, just in half. The Flashback is Jasper's version of Bella's birthday! And SUPER important. So deal! :P**

**Don't forget to use the map!**

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	13. Ch12 Flashbacks Are Grand Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

* * *

**Part 2! Woot!**

**P.S.**

_**Check my freakin' links. I worked just as hard on those! :P**_

_**Especially the maps.**_

_**They took me 2 whole days to perfect!**_

_**Enjoy the fruits of my labors, my Dears!**_

_Link to map for this chapter (follow along as you read or after): ((minus the spaces after each period))_

_http:/maps. google. com/maps/ms?ftr=earth. promo&hl=en&ie=UTF8&msa=0&msid=109194244834046961823.00048dac7dd7475ff2beb&ll=44. 308127,-118. 125&spn=12. 011576,28. 256836&t=h&z=5_

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Flashbacks Are Grand Part 2**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_A chill runs through me at the possibilities of how poor Bella could be now. My mind scoffed at itself for using the phrase poor Bella. She might be human, but that girl was stronger than even she knew. Still…we had left her. Edward had left her. I had left her. I had left even though I knew without a doubt that the girl that was willing to risk her life back in Phoenix for her Mother, yes, but for us as well, the family of vampires, would not just let that family walk out of her life without a fight. Something went down. I just didn't know what it was. I had left even when I sensed Edward's lies as he explained that we weren't safe for her now, that I wasn't safe for her. My mind drifts back to Bella's Birthday party…_

Flashback

I had been sure to take a nice long, overdone hunt the night before Bella's Birthday. To say I was full would have been the worst kind of understatements. My belly literately sloshed. I groan slightly earning a snicker from Emmett and Rose. Those two got sick pleasure out of my discomfort. 'That's fine. I'd get Em at an unplanned wrestling match and Rose…' I laugh as I thought of how to redecorate her beloved convertible. Alice's peals of bell like laughter ring from the living room. She flutters to my side whispering excitedly about "genius" and "not helping me with Roses wrath after". I smile smugly towards Rose causing her to wipe that smirk of her red lips.

The atmosphere of emotions suddenly shifts as I hear Bella's monstrous truck pull up. I know I look uncomfortable when Alice pats my shoulder knowingly and Esme lifts a brow in question and concern. That's Esme, always worried about her children.

It was then that everyone else realized what Alice and I already knew, Bella was here and she wasn't too thrilled over our "little" party. Everyone takes their places in the living room, preparing to lavish Bella with birthday wishes and hugs. I was hoping to be able to do the same, seeing as how I hunted 'til I felt I'd burst like a tick.

Edward growls in a low warning to me from outside. It was then that I fully took notice of the emotion climate. We all heard Edward helping Bella out, demanding she be "a good sport." His whole emotional climate was odd. He was tense, annoyed and largely, apprehensive. Odd indeed. Bella was no better in fact, she was pissed, hurt, dejected, and annoyed. I shifted under the weight of the onslaught and was thankful when sudden humor flooded the air, even though I was at a loss for the cause. The snicker from my family told me I was too distracted and missed it.

As Bella walked in, her emotion quickly snapped from humor to shock, disbelief and finally annoyance. Was it possible for a vampire to get whiplash? I was beginning to think so. She mumbled something too faint for us to hear across the room, but apparently Edward had heard it and disapproved, as he quickly shot her a look that made him look like a father disciplining a kid. Seriously, this shit was weird. Edward glared at me and I glared back, '_if you don't like my thoughts then stay out of my head fucker,_' I thought loudly at him. Stupid nosy git, he can't blame us for thinking freely. I was shot another glare and only rolled my eyes in response.

Suddenly, everyone moved to her with the birthday wishes and those damned hugs I wanted in on. I took a step forward thinking, '_why not? I fed and fed well_,' only to be stopped in my tracks by Edward's icy glare and flashing teeth. _'He doesn't think that his pussy cat hisses and hackles scare me, does he?_' I thought as I quirked an eyebrow humorously, but stopped anyways. No need to make a scene.

I was distracted then by the wave of hurt and disappointment coming from Bella. I glanced to her only to meet her gaze. I felt my own hurt creep in, I had hurt her by not showing her the same warmth as my family, but it's not like I was allowed to. I willed her with my eyes to know that I desperately wanted to be able to do as my family did with her. I watched her intense gaze as she blushed, then blushed darker.

_'She is so lovely when she blushes,'_ I think idly as I continue to hold her intense stare, _'It's easy to see why Edward is so taken with her. I wonder… what must it be like to kiss something so fragile and so soft and warm…'_ my thoughts are interrupted by Edward's low growl and his possessively wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a message that rang clearly as "_**Mine**._" I roll my eyes at him. Really, he was so ridiculous. I have Alice, my Alice. I look at her and smile as I notice how she is practically vibrating trying to hold still.

Suddenly, Emmet tries, and poorly I might add, to inconspicuously leave to go install our gift. Bella's bubbling amusement clearly shows that she was not fooled in the slightest.

Alice finally can't resist any longer as she practically dances over to Bella. Another pang of hurt hits me from Bella, and I give her a cautious smile, not wanting to irritate my brother anymore than I already have, no matter how entertaining the thought.

Alice began jumping and dancing around Bella, eagerly pulling her toward the table with presents on it, "Time to open presents," Alice sang happily.

I chuckle as Bella's emotions betray that she is anything but comfortable in the situation, and I chuckle again as Bella attempt to persuade my wife that her birthday was no need for a shopping spree. Bella and I clearly knew different Alice's, because the little Pixie would **never** pass up an excuse to shop.

The curiosity that hit me when Alice handed Bella the box that was from Emmett, Rosalie, and me was comical, seeing as how she tried to pass it off like she was unaffected. Rosalie and I had thought of the gift, mainly to shut Edward the hell up. He was always complaining about Bella's truck and whining that she wouldn't let him buy her a new car. He once had said, "If it at least had decent music, I could distract myself," anything to make his whining stop. The fact that she self-consciously began to tear the paper off… how does anyone even manage that… had me holding in my laughter. But, what had me on edge of bursting into hysterical spasms was when she then stared at the box inside, clearly confused beyond recognition. She decides to open the box for answers only to find it was empty.

She blinks a few times into the empty box before hesitantly saying, "Um … thanks."

Humor burst through the room from me then as I can no longer hold in my laughter. I'm vaguely aware I'm projecting when even Bella and Rose crack smiles. I feel my laughter die down as emotions wash over me, lust. And it's from Bella. I glance up to see her eyes trained on me with a blush on her cheeks. She looks thoughtful. She diverts her eyes as Edward comforts her.

I quickly start running through my mind all the different translations of the word "beautiful" in my head to distract Edward from my thoughts, _'English – beautiful, Italian – bella, French – beaux…'_

Edward eyes me curiously, but I ignore him as Bella blushes at me again. I let my thought reign freely deeper in my head where Edward can't hear, _'odd, I wander what that was all about. She always blushes, but I hadn't said anything like Emmett does to cause the reaction from her.'_

I am drawn from my deeper thoughts as Alice hands Bella the next gift, the one from Carlisle and Esme. I send her a wave of calm as panic begins to rise as she looks at the slim box and am rewarded with a grateful smile. Shock and disbelief follows quickly as Bella stare at the plane tickets.

Edward growls low, but not low enough and anger and annoyance flares up in Bella as she gives him a glare to rival some of Roses'. I roll my eyes at him 'causing him to direct his growl at me, _'I swear sometimes he is so like a newborn,'_ he growls slightly louder, _'If he doesn't stop growling at me tonight, I'm going to give him something to growl about,'_ I smirk as he narrows his eyes, which quickly widen as he sees my thoughts. Rose and Bella… kissing. I chuckle and shrug as he eyes me disgustedly as shock, anger and disgust pour off of him. _'Eddie boy needs to lighten up. Can't even take a joke… here this is better,_' I think as I replace Rose with Alice. _'That's better,'_ I drift off slightly as I imagine them getting more and more worked up. That shit was hot. A growl snaps me out of my wonderful illusions.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice said in her musical voice.

Bella turns to Edward and gives him another glare, "You promised." I fight the urge to laugh, 'little Bells is a spit fire.'

"Just in time!" Emmett boomed running inside, coming to stand by me, radiating curiosity so bad that even I moved in to see Eddie-boy's gift.

As Bella took the gift Alice gasps and stiffens, her eye glazed over in a vision. Edward's head whips around to her then down at Bella as she gasps and he freezes completely.

Then I smell it, **blood. **I freeze. Bella looks up in shock and recognition as she realizes that she is now completely in a room of vampires. My eyes whip to Edward's face, whom was transfixed, his onyx gaze directly on the small cut of Bella's finger. I barely register Bella's gasp as her and Edward look at one another, because in that moment, Edward's emotions hit me head on. _'Edward is going to kill Bella!'_ I mentally scream as I launch into Major mode, not bloodthirsty Major mode, but protect my loved ones Major mode. Bella was the first human I had cared about in… well ever, and I was not about to let her be drained over a tiny ass cut like that. I move into action.

Edward sees it in my head, I'm going to take him from his meal, his bleeding **singer** and suddenly, he roared, "No!" as he whips out a hand and grabs Bella to him forcefully. I lunged forward in an attempt to stop him from killing her. I feel him fight to the surface only to feel self loathing, disgust, fear, and then clarity. The last one startles me as I leap my last step soaring for him. Then I slam into him, in that exact second, Edward flicked his hand that was holding Bella, sending her flying backwards across the room to the table like a rag doll. I hear glass shatter as Edward shoves me back causing me to land on his piano.

I quick jump up only to realize with horror that the bloodlust in the room is now almost too much to bare. Edward turns to stare at Bella, his resolve slipping. Then instinctively, I am back at him trying to hold him back. We were shoving and growling and snarling at each other. Edward is not going to kill our Bella. He growls ferociously at me and I snap my teeth close to Edward's face in an attempt to snap him out of his bloodlust haze.

I feel large arms wrap around me and rip me off of Edward and pressed against a broad chest, Emmett. '_Emmett,_' my thoughts screamed, "Grab Edward! Restrain Edward! He's gonna… Bella. Bella. No, not Bella," I realize then that I am roaring this all out loud, much to frantically and fast for Bella to pick up. I tried desperately to get away as I stared at Bella helplessly. I felt her confusion and daze, but I also knew that she knew what I did. I was never gonna hurt her. Suddenly, even more blood floods the air and everyone freezes. Edward must have made a decision because I feel shock radiate from Alice's frozen form. Shock followed by disgust, and… acceptance? I whimper towards Bella. '_Doesn't anyone see that I am not going to hurt her? I have only slipped up what…3 times since switching my diet. That's less than Edward!_' I growl at him.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside," Carlisle orders calmly in an authoritative tone.

Suddenly, I realize the disgust radiating from my family, even Alice who glances at me sadly, but not concealing her distinct disgust and disappointment beneath. _'Did they all think so little of me? Did Alice? Surely, she would have seen… oh,'_ Realization hits me, maybe she had seen.

End of Flashback

As I run across Highway 101, it hits me. I wasn't going to eat her! My mind reels confused as I skid to a stop just over the creek behind our old house…

Flashback

Alice stalked outside and stared down at me with a slight frown marring her beautiful features. I looked up from where I was sitting on the ground with my head in my hands, "Ally, I wasn't gonn-"

She suddenly cuts me off, "I saw you Jasper! We all saw you! You were growling and hissing and snapping. You were going to eat her!"

A part of me was arguing that she was wrong, Alice was wrong. I'd never hurt Bella. I couldn't. I felt a weird deep connection to the girl that felt she didn't belong. But, part of me was saying that Alice and her visions are never wrong. 'Never bet against Alice.'

I looked around at the faces of my family, sans Edward at the moment, looking for anyone, **anyone** that had seen what I felt and saw. But, they were all looking at me with disappointment- Alice, Carlisle, Esme, sadness- all of them, anger- Rose, pity- all except Rose… I just, I couldn't believe it. They all thought I was going to hurt her. **Alice** said I was going to hurt Bella. I crumpled back to the ground, starting to think that maybe I had imagined the look in Edward's eyes… but why didn't I want to …or rather why didn't I think of her blood.

I hear Edward's feet stomping through the forest back to us… to me. I "hear" his emotions before I hear him. He is very, very mad.

End Flashback

I growl in anger as I run up to our Forks home, the house where it all happened, where my life fell apart. I unlocked the door and stood in the spot that I had on that day as I replayed it over and over in my mind. Finally, I roar. They were wrong. _Alice_ was wrong. I know what I felt and what I saw. Edward wanted Bella's blood.

I feel myself slipping into the Major, letting my rage wash up over me, when suddenly my phone rings from inside my bag. Thrown off by the interruption, I retrieve it and answer it hesitantly without looking at the I.D.

"It's about time you took your head out of your ass and saw what really went down, Major," the accented voice rang through the receiver.

I shook my head and laugh beside myself, '_leave it to Peter. Fucker always knew.'_

* * *

**I know this was mostly "Flashbacks" but it had to happen. ^_^**

**Hm... I wonder what Peter will have to do with this... *evil laughter***

**Don't forget to use the map! I made it with T.L.C. for you guys!**

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	14. Ch 13 Letters In Every Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

* * *

This will be part in Jasper's POV.

I meant to have Bella here too, but holy shiz this is long.

Check the links.

Especially for the rooms.

Not like they were in the books/movie!

Read to find out why!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Letters In Every Room**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I feel myself slipping into the Major, letting my rage wash up over me, when suddenly my phone rings from inside my bag. Thrown off by the interruption, I retrieve it and answer it hesitantly without looking at the I.D._

_"It's about time you took your head out of your ass and saw what really went down, Major," the accented voice rang through the receiver._

_I shook my head and laugh beside myself, 'leave it to Peter. Fucker always knew.'_

I laugh aloud, "Peter, you ass, this is how you greet me? What is it, you missin' me already? Charlotte cut off your sex or…" his growl cuts me off, along with the sound of Charlotte's laugh, she must be listening beside him.

"I'll have you know that I was callin' to tell you to watch your back up there, you ass," he then 'whispers', "Don't give her any ideas," that's followed by the sound of a rock smashing a boulder, "Ouch woman!" I laugh at their antics as Peter clears his throat unnecessarily, "I _know_ something big is gonna happen. I get the feelin' it wont be bad, but just in case," Peter says in his sarcastic ass tone.

His power was just flat out **knowing** shit. To be honest, that shit got annoying, but it also came in handy… like now apparently. "Alright, bro. Thanks," I laugh at his annoyance, "Ya know. You shouldn't dish it if ya can't take it."

Peter growls again, "Imma 'bout to come up there and kick some _Major_ ass," he ends that oh so funny pun by laughing his ass off so loud I have to jerk the phone away from my vampire sensitive ear. I hear Charlotte smacking him again.

I crack a smile, "alright, alright. You win this round, ya smart ass. I'll keep my eyes an' ears open for anything. I have to admit I've been getting a feeling too."

I hear rustling noises through the phone, "Oh no you don't Major! I'm not 'bout to have two o' you "_knowin'_" asses to deal with!" Charlotte's accented voice gets heavier as she yells. Now it's Peter's turn to laugh in the background.

I chuckle, "Calm down, woman. But seriously," my tone turns slightly grave, "something big and life changing is coming. I… I hope Bella's alright."

I hear rustling again, "Damn, you sound like a damn love sick puppy. Bella is fine."

"How do you know!" I growl back, I did not appreciate that "love sick puppy" comment. I'm just worried about her. I'm worried and on edge… period.

Peter chuckles, "You seriously askin' that Major?"

I roll my eyes, "That shit gets annoying, Pete."

I can practically hear his shit eating grin through the phone, "but it's oh so helpful. Now, you need to get off the phone. I have a feeling someone is gonna get a hold of you about being there."

I roll my eyes again, "Alright, Bye Pete. Bye Char. I'll keep you posted."

"Damn straight you will," I hear before some giggling and rustling and the line goes dead. I shudder. I do **not** want to picture my brother and sister doing that. That could have at least waited 'til I got off the phone, damn.

I sigh as I eye the spot where Edward's Piano used to sit. Since everyone up and left so soon, the one that was smashed when I landed in it was never replaced. Instead, was a comfortable looking loveseat, a bookshelf with my books and some new ones in it and two of my guitars. One in a glass display case on the wall and the other on a stand near it. I blink several times before noticing the letter on the table, cautiously I approach it.

* * *

_Jasper,_

_I know you won't find this for a good while, although the exact date I can't see yet, but, I wanted to clear somethings up. _

_Firstly, I know that I hurt you deeply by leaving. I know that you are angry and hurt because you don't understand why I didn't stay to help you when you needed it and why I said those mean things to you. Well, what I'm about to tell you will only piss you off, but, Edward knows it too, so, here it goes. _

_I saw it all Jasper. From the moment Bella stepped into our lives, I saw everything that would happen. James threw me for a loop, his decision wasn't made then. But, I saw that you'd attack Bella on her birthday. You would have killed her, Jasper. And then, you would have died too. I can't explain that part now. Telling you could change something, but you need to know that everything I have done, I have done for you. I will always love you, Jasper. But, it will always be as a brother. I knew from the moment I saw you that we'd be where we are now, that our time together was limited but necessary. Necessary to get where we were meant to be._

_That leads to my next part, you are meant to be here now, Jasper, whenever "now" turned out to be. You'll see. I had Carlisle leave the house to you. Close your mouth, don't be shocked. I saw that you'd be here for a while and we won't be coming back for a long, long, long time, if ever. So, present! I'll be seeing when you are going to be there. I'll have your new bedroom suit fixed up. Wait until you see what I've had done to the rooms! Your gonna love it! Now go explore the house! It's yours now. I tried to make it more you. But, you have free reign to change whatever you want. It's yours! Go be happy, Jazz._

_With Love,_

_Alice_

* * *

I run my hands through my hair, a trait I kept from being human, and look at the guitar on the wall. It's the first guitar I ever got. It's worn, scratched, and well-played. I smile as I spot my Major's Star and my Badge of Honor in the case with it. On the little gold plaque at the bottom of the case I see: "_For Your Past. Love Esme and Alice._" I smile again, but can't help but feel sad. The family could have at least kept in touch. With a sigh, I look around the living room. It's all the same except some added decor that is more rustic and a painting of a battle from my time. The kitchen and dining room are exactly the same. I go into Carlisle and Esme's old room. It's much the same, but without their memento's everywhere. I spot a note on the bed.

* * *

_Jasper,_

_We thought this could be a guestroom. We knew you'd feel weird sleeping in ours. We hope you like the changes to the house. Enjoy it, we were very happy to pass it to you. We love you, son. Be happy._

_Love you always,_

_Esme Cullen & Carlisle Cullen_

**(The room: http:/www. polyvore. com/be_happy/set?id=22163197)**

* * *

I smirk; they were right. It would be too weird hanging out in my parent's old personal space. I shut the door and head up the stairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I blink a few times. It's a media room, complete with blacked out windows, black walls, red plush carpet, rows of comfy looking couches, a DVD and Blueray player, a VHS player, all 3 versions of Playstation, Xbox and Xbox 360, Game Cube, Wii, and a huge screen and a projector.

"Sweet," I mumble, as I spot a note on the screen.

* * *

_Jazz-man,_

_This is my gift to you. Alice told me about the house and the changes and I knew you'd love this. I'm so jealous! I told Alice I wanted to come here and visit as soon as you're here, but Alice flipped out and told me that I'd ruin everything. Stupid pixie. You best believe I'll be here as soon as I can._

_I'm bummed I can't even talk to you, Bro. I'm gonna miss you. You're my favorite brother. Edward's all broody and shit. Ug, Alice is making me wrap it up. Stupid pixie._

_Talk To You Later!_

_Emmett_

**(Emmett's Gift: http:/www. polyvore. com/im_so_jealous/set?id=22165382)**

* * *

I laugh and frown at the note. At least I know that they _all_ didn't want to leave me. I chuckle again, I can almost see Emmett pouting as he wrote this. Shaking my head I cross the hall to mine and Alice's old room. Hesitantly, I open the door and blink several times. …that's really becoming a habit…

The room has been repainted in a slate green, and is still a bedroom, but nothing personal is in it and the closet is empty. I go in the bathroom to find all my stuff missing from there too. I see the note taped to the mirror.

* * *

_Jazz,_

_I know you are freaking out right now, wondering where your things are. But, this is meant to be Peter & Charlotte's room when they are here. I didn't decorate it, because I knew Charlotte would enjoy doing that herself. Now move to the next room!_

_With Love,_

_Alice_

**(Alice & Jasper's Old Room Redone: http:/www. polyvore. com/know_you_are_freaking_out/set?id=22163580)**

* * *

I chuckle, but do as she says, moving across the hall to where Carlisle's study was. I open the door to find it much the same but different. On the wall that had Carlisle's art and such are more shelves and a cozy corner with a fireplace and two side tables that have extending table tops, with laptops on them. So, whoever sits in the two cozy chairs can have their own little desk in their lap. The room has also been repainted a dark brown. I spot the note in the center of the desk.

* * *

_Jasper,_

_I'm sure you can see what this room is for, brother. I figured that you'd like to have a study too, so I told Alice to make my chosen "decorate for Jasper" room a study. _

_If you are wondering how this got here when I took off, Alice called and I mailed it. No matter how mad I am. I love you, brother. I'm sure your new house is great where ever it is. Alice wouldn't tell me where, Pesky Pixie._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

**(Carlisle's redone study by Edward: http:/www. polyvore. com/you_can_see_what_this/set?id=22164465)**

* * *

I smiled at Edward's obvious mellow tone that's apparent through his letter. It was a good thing. It meant he wasn't that mad at me anymore or at least that he was over it if he was. With a little more bounce in my step, I headed to my old study across the hall, curious as to what it was now. I peer inside and raise an eyebrow, another guest room. This one has gray walls, and cream and white décor. I spot the note on the bed.

* * *

_Jasper,_

_Since Edward wanted to make the study for you, and you only need one study, I made this room another guestroom. Hopefully, at some point, the family can visit so you'll need some spare space. I hope you like the room. Love you my son._

_With Love Always,_

_Esme Cullen_

**(Jasper's Old Study Redone: http:/www. polyvore. com/know_you_are_freaking_out/set?id=22163580)**

* * *

I smile as I read Esme's note. I can just see her hopeful as she writes about future visits. I am sure that she threw a fit about leaving me like that. I'm sure she did the same about Bella. With each note, I feel my hurt melting away. My family loves me. They just knew… or rather, Alice just _saw_ that I needed this. With a smile still on my face, I leave the room to head upstairs.

I stop thoroughly confused as I reach the top. There was a guestroom and Edward's room up here before, but now I'm standing in a small door way with a double door in front of me. There is a note taped on that says, "_For your Future. Love Rose, Esme & Alice." _I put my hands on the handles and push the doors open. I barely register my own gasp.

The whole upper level has been turned into my own sanctuary. It is divided in half by sliding doors. The whole feel is very rustic and… me. On one side is the bedroom area, with a huge dark wooden bed with brown and tan bedding. By the window is a sitting area, with a small table and a picture of the family with Bella. The fireplace is all stone and in front is a white fur rug with pillows. On the opposite side of the sliding doors is like a whole other living room. On one side is the doorway I entered from and on the other is a wall of windows, the center one of which slides open for easy access out. In the room is an "L" shaped soft as hell couch, another stone fireplace, and a display of all of my guitars.

I eagerly run to the bathroom attached to the bedroom area to check it out. Again, I stand gawking. Italian marble lines the whole room. There is an odd double sink that is separated by a small section holding extra bath stuff and spa things, like salts, oils, bubble bath, etc. The bath tub… or should I say small indoor lined pond, is against a window looking over the forest towards the sunset over the Olympic Forest and Forks. The whole tub area is framed by drapes. I turn towards the shower.

"That's it, Alice is getting a big fat hug and kiss whether she wants it or not," I mumble in awe. The shower is like a cross between a walk-in shower and a sauna, complete with bench, a very large bench…. A large bench you could nearly layout on. Then I see the note.

* * *

_Jasper,_

_I saw your reaction to your room._

* * *

I scoff, "more like **rooms**."

* * *

_You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. :D_

* * *

I burst out laughing, only Alice actually uses emo-con's in her letter's.

* * *

_I know you would have been content with just a shower, but you are going to meet your mate pretty soon, and trust me, she'll love you sooner with this up your sleeve. _

_Rose and Esme helped me fix it all up. We all three picked everything out (Rose just made me add that.) Esme planned and blueprinted like a mad woman (she totally just whacked me for that, but it's true). _

_I know you love it and your welcome. However, your future honey will rip me apart and burn my pieces if it happens… like seriously, she will. Girl is FIERCE! I love her already and I approve whole-heartedly. You'll know when it's her….so will Peter. Tell him I said that shit is annoying!_

_Love,_

_Esme, Alice and Rosalie_

_P.S._

_Go into the garage for Roses gift. :D_

**(Jasper's new room…[s]: http:/www. polyvore. com/shell_love_you_more/set?id=22169064)**

* * *

I quickly run down into the garage and nearly die. There in three out of the total four parking spots is a Bugatti Veyron in Light Blue and Gray Blue exterior and Anthractie and Biege interior (this is the fastest car in the world), 2011 Camero Coupe 2SS custom deep fireburst red (looks black but as light hits it is red), and a MV Agusta F4CC in Black and Red (most expensive bike in the world). Each has a big red bow on it and on the hood of the Agusta I spot the note.

* * *

_Jasper,_

_I hope you liked my gifts. Psh. I __know__ you'll like them. 'Cause I'm that badass. To be honest, each of these were to be your next gifts, and since Pixie Bitch is making us leave you because you might have or might not have snapped at the fuckin' human, I won't get to give them to you. Oh by the way, I ripped that bouncy fuckin' Pixie a new one for you. Literately. I also kicked Mopeward's ass. Emmett helped on both counts._

_I love you Jasper. I'm gonna miss my damn twin. And for the record, I believe you. I saw your face. You weren't gonna hurt her. Although why you'd go thru so much trouble to save her from Fuckward I'll never understand. You know how the family is. One word from the Golden Boy's mouth and it's law. End of fuckin' story. _

_Get better. I hear you went to Peter and Charlotte, and if so, I want to meet them. I want to thank the two people that helped my twin when I wasn't fuckin' allowed. Alice is prancing around acting like she is doing something great. For her sparkling Fairy ass, she better have! If you don't find your mate like she says, I'll make sure she isn't here to find hers. I promise you that, brother._

_Love & Fuzzy Shit,_

_Rose_

**(The Bugatti Veyron: http:/www. bugatti-configurator. com/bugatti_)**

**(The MV Agusta F4CC: http:/www. mvagustausa. com/web-mvagusta/07_F4_)**

* * *

I can't help the loud ass laugh that pours out of my mouth. Everyone's gifts, the house, their letters… after almost 3 whole years, this is all I get from them. It's a lot, both money and item wise. But, I really just want to see my family again. Peter and Charlotte _are_ my family. I made them for god's sakes. They are my brother and sister in venom, but the Cullen's are my family too, and I miss them.

_'Ah, fuck… I need to do something… hm… maybe I can order some stuff for the livingroom…' _I head back inside to the study and file away everyone's letters. I might have perfect vampiric memory, but I still want to keep them. Each letter smells like one or a few of my family. It makes them feel closer. I settle in my desk as the sun rises over Forks.

* * *

**This took 2 damn days! X_X**

**I hope you like it. They are meeting up in the next chapter!**

**-squeals-**

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	15. Ch 14 Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

* * *

**Bella & Jasper POV interchanging. **

**They meet here.**

**However, I need to clear this up…**

**This is as short as I can get it.**

**The rest will move much faster,**

**But without a good base to work from,**

**Fanfiction's suck.**

**That being said,**

**I hope you like how I decided to get them together.**

**It's still REALLY quick,**

**(He has only been back for one day and Bella two days)**

**But, it's all set up now.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**I hope you guys use the links too.**

* * *

_**Special Shout out to: Mama4dukes.**_

_**You, my dear, rock my sox. ^_^**_

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Need**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows play across the room, before rolling over to face the window. Again, there was nothing there, but, I couldn't shake the feeling that this stay in Forks would be anything but normal._

_After all, my ex is a vampire, my best friend is a werewolf, my father is marrying into the pack and me, Bella Swan, is the world's biggest danger magnet. I laugh at myself as my eye lids drift shut; even still, it's good to be home._

I wake up with my bed jostling violently. I moan and toss and turn confused as to what's happening. Suddenly, the blanket is ripped off of me and I quickly get in the fetal position trying to keep my warmth. I vaguely hear snickering and then my forehead is poked at repeatedly. I moan again and smash the pillow over my head, only to have it taken from me and hit with it.

I sit up with a near snarl and eye the two very large Indian boys tormenting me, "Seth, What the fuck? Who gave you coffee? You are gonna break my bed! Jake! Stop fucking poking me! I'm up god damn it!"

Leah runs in my run looking startled, "Wha- Seth! Get off her bed!" Seth pouts in a very Emmett like fashion and sulks off the bed. Leah looks at Jake who is going in for another poke, "Jake! Leave her the fuck alone! She just woke up! She's gonna kick your ass and I'm gonna help!"

Jake stops but laughs his deep laugh, "Ooh! Big bad Bella!" He ruffles my hair, "she'll only hurt herself if she tries anything."

I glare at him, "I have a werewolf brother and sister now. They'll gladly do it for me." Seth grins ear to ear and shakes his head enthusiastically and Leah grin is the biggest grin I've ever seen on her…ever. Jake eyes Seth and chuckles but stops when he looks at Leah glaring at him.

"Out!" She commands. They scramble to get out of the doorway resulting in a near cartoon-like squish through the doorframe. Leah smiles at me, "I made breakfast! Sue and Charlie are taking the day off from planning the wedding today. I figured I'd make… brunch and then give you the day to relax a bit. Get ready. We'll be downstairs," with a smile she leaves me to it.

I shower and wash my face before putting on some light make up and scrambling back to my room for clothes. I throw on my white vintage summer dress, my knee-high brown cowboy styled boots and some jewelry. **(http:/www. polyvore. com/one_door_closes_another_opens/set?id=22174260)**

I rush downstairs to the kitchen were all the noise is coming from. Jake, Leah and Seth are all sitting at the table stuffing their faces. Freakin' wolves and their endless stomachs. I laugh softy and they look at me with smiles before stuffin' their faces again.

Seth stops long enough to point to the plate beside him. I laugh again and join in eating. The table is lined up like an IHOP buffet. "Holy shit, Leah!" I moan after my first bite, "This is fan-fuckin'-tastic!" The boys mumble in agreement and Leah muffles out a "thank you" earning some laughs.

Three hours later and a clean kitchen later, I'm sitting flopped back on my bed bored as hell. The wolves ran off to do… wolfy stuff and I'm alone for today. I do however have I new car now. I ordered it and Jake & Seth wanted to pick it up. It's nice. It's very me, a Volkswagen Beetle, the Aquarius Blue Special Edition Convertible. **(Bella's new ride: http:/www. vw. com/specialeditions/newbeetleconaquarius/en/us/)** I like my old truck better, but he kicked the bucket, as Jake called it. Or maybe he called The Tank a bucket… I sigh with a smile… now, if I could only figure out what to do…

I grab Annabel Lee and strum a tune I have been working on. I try at it and tweak it but, nothing feels right. I groan and flop backwards with Annabel Lee on my stomach. I needed inspiration. I needed… "Yes," I shout excitedly and gather up my lyric book and gig case to get ready to leave. I even pack a lunch… just in case.

I hum my still in progress tune as I make my lunch to go.

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I can't help the loud ass laugh that pours out of my mouth. Everyone's gifts, the house, their letters… after almost 2 whole years, this is all I get from them. It's a lot, both money and item wise. But, I really just want to see my family again. Peter and Charlotte are my family. I made them for god's sakes. They are my brother and sister in venom, but the Cullen's are my family too, and I miss them._

'Ah, fuck… I need to do something… hm… maybe I can order some stuff for the living room…'_I head back inside to the study and file away everyone's letters. I might have perfect vampiric memory, but I still want to keep them. Each letter smells like one or a few of my family. It makes them feel closer. I settle in my desk as the sun rises over Forks._

I glance at the time, the doorbell rings and I open it to let the furniture guys unload everything. I'll be helping them, but I'll have to do it at a human's pace.

30 minutes later and the truck is driving back down the driveway. I look at all the boxes in the living room with a groan. Lucky for me, the furniture store also took unwanted furniture. Unlucky for me, I now had to arrange everything and unpack the small stuff. I glance at the time, 'half-past eleven, I'll hunt, do the living room, and then head off to gather up info on Bella.' I chuckle as I remember Peter dubbing me as the _Super, Secret, Stalker, P.I._, idiot. I am not stalking Bella. I'm worried about her. I run through the forest humming one of her tunes: Here With Me (actually Here With Me by Ditto).

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I turned down the driveway without as much as a second thought. It was getting out of my Bug that was the problem. I tap on the steering wheel then finally grabbed Annabel Lee and my lyric book, picnic basket and small blanket and shut my door. It locked with a rather cute "beep, beep". I giggle slightly, despite how nervous I was to be standing here… in front of the Cullen's old house.

I start to walk up to the door, but quickly move around back and head to the stream behind their old house. Surprisingly, for being unkempt for so long, the grass is not very high. The house must be in a natural meadow. I laugh softly at the irony of the two main places full of memories are both meadows.

Plopping down by the creek on the blanket, I pop open my lyric book and the melody just comes to me…

**(play this while you read the rest: http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=Op5BRZpXvHs)**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I'm sitting against a tree in my little area. This was the place I always went to think or just escape everyone else's emotions for a while. It's peaceful here, with its small stream flowing grass, wild flowers and the one tree. I toss a rock into the stream as I think on Alice's vision of Bella.

_"I saw her in a white sundress, in an open field of grass, playing a guitar and singing… I saw her children, Jasper!"_

My fist clench at the thought of anyone touching _my _Bella like that. Whoa! My Bella? I shake my head, _'where did that come from?_' I have always been protective of her since I got a feel of her emotions, but "my" Bella? I groan and drop my head into my hands. What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so possessive of her? I haven't even seen her in nearly 3 years! I adjust my Stetson out of a nervous habit.

I snap out of my thoughts and whip my head up towards the house. _'Guitar?_' I ponder. I jump to my feet and run back to see who is dumb enough to play guitar at a vampire's house.

I stop just in the tree line across from the stream. If I actually needed air, I would have passed out, because what I saw by the stream and the music I heard, took my breath away.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I sing as I strum; the notes flowing through me; my voice getting louder and more confident as my eyes drift close and I lose myself in the song.

Need: (actually by Hana Pestle)

"_I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were  
Be with me  
Stay with me  
Just for now  
Let the time decide  
When I won't need you_

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?_

_Can I feel anymore?  
Lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
Tell me, I don't need you_

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?_

_Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me, how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side_

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?_

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?_

My voice resonates across the clearing of the house. I sigh as I realize the tears rolling down my face. "Bella," I hear a deep musical voice call out so softly, I nearly missed it.

My eyes snap open and gasp at the blinding light shining in my eyes. Then the light shifts and I see him. Pale, beautiful and tall as always. His blond locks billowing in the wind, molten honey eyes locked with my wide brown ones. He looks so sad and happy all at once. Is that possible?

"Ja-sper," I whisper out before the world goes black.

* * *

**Cliffy! Muah ha ha ha! They have met! Now let the fun begin! *evil laughter***

**...Oh… he he, sorry. :D I got excited.**

**Review, review, review! And Fave, fave, fave!**


	16. Ch 15 The Shift

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

* * *

**Hot Damn!**

**41 **_Reviews!_** 5536 **_Hits!_** 46** _Favorites_ already! **1** _C2_s! And **60** _Alerts_!

**Let's boost those reviews!**

**I take suggestions from everyone. :D**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – The Shift**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

"I **don't** _know_, Peter! She was singing. I think I must have said her name. She saw me. Then she _passed_ the fuck **out**!" I growled out for the fifth time.

I hear rustling over the phone and then Charlotte's voice, "Look, Major, Darlin', Peter can't tell you why she fainted, darlin'. He only knows she'll be alright. Now then, little Alice said Bella had a future. She'll be fine. Ju-"

I interrupt her as I stare down at what looks to be an Angel in my bed, "Char, Alice said she had a future yes, with a cowboy, horses, singing and children. She also told me not to try and intervene."

I hear Charlotte sigh and Peter grab the phone, "Look, Jasper. I **know** she'll be fine. You were meant to find her now. Not before this day and not after. I know what you're feelin'. It'll all work out, trust me, Brother."

I sigh defeated as I watch her breathe in and then out, "yeah, alright."

"Alright?" Peter asks skeptically but happily at the same time.

I groan… wait, no I didn't. I look at Bella and notice her heartbeat picking up and I know she is waking up. I smile ear to ear, "Peter, Charlotte, she is waking up!"

Charlotte calls out, "Call us later and fill us in!"

I don't even answer as I watch her eyes shifting behind her lids. Her old-styled white dress, her cowboy boots, her pale skin all cream and roses, her scent smelling of roses and coconuts, her dark mahogany hair spilled out around her like a dark halo, her perfect hourglass shape, curved hips, narrow waist and the swell of her breasts… she is like my own wet dream come to life.

"Jasper," she mumbles in her half sleep. I feel oddly happy about the fact that my name fell from her plump lips in her sleep. She murmur's again, "'s not your fault… Jasper… don't leave … I trust you. Don't lea-" she gasps and sits up nearly bumping heads with me. Thank god for my vampire reflexes.

"Bella, Darlin'," I ask cautiously as her wide eyes are glued to mine, "are you alright? You… um, fainted… I think. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just hear music, then your voice and I got excited and I-"

A warm hand over my mouth stops my rambling, "Ja-Jasper… is that really you or have I finally lost it?"

I can't help the laughter that pours out of me.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

His laugh, my memory didn't do it justice. I know my mouth is agape, but I can't bring myself to care. I was in love with Edward the last time I heard that sound and it affected me then. His laughing dies down to chuckles every now and again and he brings his eyes up to mine. His nostrils flare a bit and his molten sunshine and honey eyes turn dark.

"Fuck," I mutter out loud, receiving a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"You alright there, Isabella? You're emotions are all over the place, Darlin'," he drawls out in a slightly husky tone.

'Shit,' I lucky think to myself this time. His voice ran straight through me to my core and that damn word "darlin'"… why is such a word such a fuckin' turn on?

His dark eyes search my face and I feel my breath quicken in the best way. He is practically fucking me with his eyes. What about Alice?

'Oh, fuck, Alice! I'm sitting here drooling over her husband,' I grumble a string of profanities to myself which he surely hears, seeing as how he is chuckling again, "Stupid vampires," I mumble.

He laughs again, "You truly are the most bizarre human I have ever met."

I feel my cheeks flame, "Thanks," I mumble.

"Oh! No, no! I didn't mean it… I was just… you are so calm and… I never stumble over my words. What's wrong with me," he ends by talking more to himself than me. It's now my turn to laugh. He looks back up to give me a blinding smile, "I am sorry. I seem to have lost my way with words."

I shake my head, "don't be. You're fine. I know what you meant. And, to be honest, the other meaning works too. I'm sure I should be afraid being seemingly alone with a hungry vampire."

His beautiful face twists in confusion, "hungry?"

"Your eyes," I swipe away his bangs, then pull back when I realize it might be harder with my blood filled arm by his mouth, "Sorry."

His beautiful face turns crestfallen and guilt hits me that I hurt his feelings. He smiles sadly and takes my hand turning it wrist side up, "Bella, vampire eyes turn dark for more reasons than just hunger," he places a soft kiss on my pulse point and smiles brilliantly. I'm sure he can hear my heart fluttering. I'm left dazzled, "besides, I just finished hunting when you started playing."

"Oh," was my intelligent response. He stands from the bed, making me just now realize how close we had been causing me to blush.

He chuckles, "your emotions baffle me, Bella."

I blush again then my thoughts snap by to Alice, I really should stop feeling this way about Alice's husband. My curiosity gets the best of me. I'm slightly hurt she wasn't here when I woke up. "Where is Alice?" I ask quietly. I try to keep my hurt and anger out of my voice. What kind of best friend leaves you twice?

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I look down at my feet, suddenly distracted by them for some reason, "She… uh…" I feel the emotional climate shift from hurt and anger to shock and depression quicker than a newborn launches for blood. I look up to see Bella's hand to her mouth and her eyes watering, opps, I guess she got the wrong idea. I rush forward take her hands and wipe away her tears, "no, no. Darlin', I'm sorry. That's not what I meant, she is fine. The family would have called if something happened to anyone," I said with emphasis on _anyone._ No need in her worrying about the family's health.

I feel her emotions stabilize as she takes a few shaking deep breaths, "I'm sorry. It's just your face… it looked as if she either died or left you and she'd never leave so… Oh my god," she searches my apparently crestfallen face, "oh my god, Jasper! She… she didn't… right?"

I look away from her face and nod stiffly. I was over Alice. I was, but it was hard talking to someone who had seen the way we were so shortly before she left. Everything was perfect. I feel myself being encased in warmth, roses and coconut. I stiffen.

"Oh, Jasper! I'm so sorry. You two were perfect together. I based all of my ideals on love after you guys. You revolved around her as if she was your sun. How could she do it?" I feel her emotions flip to anger then embarrassment and worry as she loosens her grip; "I'm so sorry!" she pulls back to look at me, wide eyed and looking at her. She drops her arms and plays with her hem, "I'm …uh, sorry. I forgot that it's hard to be near me."

I snap to and smile warmly at her, "Bella, you just caught me off guard," she moves to talk but I hold up my finger, "blood is not a problem for me anymore. In fact, I hardly notice the burn at all, even with blood open and near."

Her chocolate orbs go wide, "Bu-but how?"

I sigh, "I guess I should fill you in on what all has happened… where to start? Hm…"

She brings her legs up beside herself and smiles, "the beginning is usually best."

And so, I do. I tell her my side of the Birthday Party, what I saw with Edward, I left out how I felt about her being in danger. I told her about my taking off after getting blamed and accused and convinced I would have killed her. I told her all about myself-made clearing deep in the woods, how it was my home for nearly 2 months and how even wildlife ran from my emotions. I told her of how Alice found me. I told her of Alice's vision of me and my soul mate, and of Bella and her future husband and children. I told her of how the human came by and I didn't want him even after not eating for so long. I told her of running to Peter and Charlotte and my months of nothing… How, I don't even remember making the decision to go there. I just showed up. I told her how I sat in my room there for a year or so, when Peter brought me a CD one day and played it for me in my room. It was Bella. Or should I say _Bella_. And, the girl whose voice filled my ears was many things, but happy was not one of them. I told her how mad I got at Alice, but how afraid I was of checking in on her, because of Alice's death prophesy if I came. I told her of how I began searching desperately for any sign at all, that Alice was right. But, after dead end to dead end, I went to the record store to poke around and there it was: Bella's second album. I told her of how I bought it and played it over and over until I deciphered each songs backed meanings. After hearing "The Haze", I told her of how I chose to come here to sniff around for signs of Bella's happiness. When I finished, was nervous as hell, I practically just told my brother's ex-girlfriend, whom I hadn't befriended before really, that I had been stalking her and her career.

I focus on her emotions, and am glad I am already sitting because they would have brought me to me knees. Her emotions were so strong. Humans normally can't feel to this degree and so many things so strongly at once. Her emotions showed sadness, recognition, anger, guilt, compassion, hopeful, happy, pride, trust, awe, and …love. Love? Interesting… I look up to meet her eyes in awe of the woman before me.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

As he told me his story, I sat and listened completely. I felt many things as he continued on, but as he ended, I was pretty much leaning towards one emotion, anger. He looks at me cautiously, as if he is afraid of what I'll say or do next. I lose it.

I grab his face to make sure he knows I want him to focus, "You listen to me, Jasper Hale, Cullen …Whitlock or whatever the fuck. I saw **everything** that day. The Edward standing before me that day was not the Edward I knew. He truly looked the monster he so often told me he was. I **saw** you, Jasper. I know what you were doing. It broke my heart that they wouldn't just listen to you. They never should have blamed you and I should have spoken up in front of the family. I was overwhelmed; my voice wouldn't work. And when I thought of it again, I was alone with Edward. He immediately told me I was wrong. He tried to convince me that you were trying to drain me, but he underestimated me. I may be human, but I am **not** blind nor am I stupid. I'm pissed off that Alice didn't see or say anything if she did. No, I _know_ she saw that you weren't going to hurt me. I saw that little exchange as I opened that damned gift. I know she had a vision and that Edward saw it. Your little, fucking Pixie of an ex-wife fucking **knew** and she let Edward take all the blame and toss it on you. In my opinion, that little Pixie fuck doesn't deserve you.

I'm glad you ran to your friends Peter and Charlotte. They sound like two amazing people, despite their diet. They are more civilized than the glorious _Cullen's_. Your friend Peter sounds like a lot of fun. I will forever be thankful to them for taking care of you. You might not realize it Jazz, but I have always thought of you as a friend. You and Rose were the only two Cullen's that didn't lie to me. Rose always let me know exactly how she felt. You never lead me to believe that there was more to the relationship than there was. Everyone else sucked me in and spit me out without a backwards glance. And whether it's because of Edward's demands or Alice's visions, I thought of them as my family. I planned my future around having them in it. When they left, I had to re-find myself. I was human. They had only just met me, but how dare they do such a thing to you," I stop my rant, breathing heavy and red from pure anger.

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I sit here with her silky warm hands on my face and her sweet breath billowy soft over me, her passionate eyes locked with mine and something in me shifts. I can almost actually hear it shift and pop. In that instant, I truly am over Alice. I don't care if the Cullen's do or don't want me. Nothing else matters, except the happiness of the girl in front of me. The girl whom flat out just told me I was worth more than what I've been given.

I do the only thing I can do in this moment; I pull her to me and hug her. I hug wishing that I could be the guy she was meant for. Too bad this cowboy can't have kids. So, I'd have to do everything else in my power to make her happy. She didn't deserve to hurt anymore. She healed my heart and now I'd heal hers.

* * *

**Awww! Jasper likes her! But, how does dear Bella feel? And what about Alice's vision?**

**Oh so many questions…**

**Review my lovelies!**


	17. Ch 16 Emo Vamps Are Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort. **

* * *

I just wanted to thank: "E", ".Love" and "tristar3149" for their reviews. It's always nice to come home to lots of them. :D

* * *

**Hot Damn!**

**53 **_Reviews!_** 8202 **_Hits!_** 59** _Favorites_ already! **1** _C2_s! And **72 **_Alerts_!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- Emo Vamps Are Better**

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I sit here with her silky warm hands on my face and her sweet breath billowy soft over me, her passionate eyes locked with mine and something in me shifts. I can almost actually hear it shift and pop. In that instant, I truly am over Alice. I don't care if the Cullen's do or don't want me. Nothing else matters, except the happiness of the girl in front of me. The girl whom flat out just told me I was worth more than what I've been given._

_I do the only thing I can do in this moment; I pull her to me and hug her. I hug wishing that I could be the guy she was meant for. Too bad this cowboy can't have kids. So, I'd have to do everything else in my power to make her happy. She didn't deserve to hurt anymore. She healed my heart and now I'd heal hers._

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I sigh into Jasper's embrace; I don't know why, but I had the feeling that things were about to change for me. I might be successful. I might make a lot of money. I might be famous… but am I happy? No. I've actually been considering stopping it all. You know… get out of the spotlight and go to college… like a normal person. I giggle.

"Bella…" Jasper asks confused as he leans back slight to look at me with his eyebrow raised.

I blush, "Sorry, I was thinking."

Jasper chuckles and mumbles something. I lift my brow. He smiles, "I said 'Silly human.'" I roll my eyes and he laughs, causing me to blush again. "May I ask what it was you found humorous? Your emotions went from contentment, and erm… lust, to confused, wistful, a bit of annoyance, then humor," his face showing his honest confusion, "I wish I could understand the meanings behind people emotions sometimes. It's frustrating to be able to _feel_ what everyone's feeling, but not know why."

I smile slightly, "we can't all be mind readers, Jazz." He smiles and I laugh, "besides, I'd like you less if you could." He laughs again then looks expectantly at me, "Oh! Right, well, I kind of have the feeling that things are going to change." I look at my hands embarrassed, "I've actually wanted a change. I guess the content feeling I had was being around you again. We might not have been close before… and I know that's mostly Edward's fault and for that I am sorry. He and I fought about that a few times actually."

He lifts his brow, and I smile at his very human habit, "you too fought over me?"

I blush slightly, "Well… yeah. You were supposed to be family and he wouldn't let me even get to know you. He wouldn't even tell me about you, not like, your past or anything, 'cause he'd have no right to do that, but _about_ you." He looks confused again; I sigh and fiddle with my hem, "you know about who you are, what you like, your hobbies or anything. You were family. He called you a brother of mine, but I don't know… I guess I thought of you as the friend I knew nothing about. It upset me, which upset Edward. Not because I was upset, but because I didn't see his point of view, which for the record I did. It was my view that was overlooked."

Jasper snorted, "That's for sure." He notices my confusion and smiles in apology, "I just meant that I'm glad you see that now. It always bugged me how he kind of seemed to overshadow you. Don't feel bad; Edward overshadowed everyone, except Alice… but what about the rest of your emotions?"

"Oh, right. Well, I felt …um … lust because …uh, I guess I was never able to appreciate your beauty before," my cheeks flame as I continue, "you know because of Edward and Alice… it uh, didn't occur to me before."

He lifts my chin, "Bella, you are an amazing person; not many people don't have slightly wandering eyes. Most notice others of the opposite sex even when they are in a relationship; even if the one they are noticing is with their friend. You are truly something," he smiles, "and thank you. I feel the same." Surely he felt my embarrassment and confusion 'cause he simply asked for me to continue with explaining what the rest of my emotions were for.

I continue, "I'm assuming the wistfulness was because I have been thinking of making a change in my life."

Jasper's smile falls, "so… you aren't happy?"

I sigh and look outside, "no," I shake my head, "I'm really not." I feel the wall I built in my chest fall briefly. I cringe as old pains of being left by those I cared for so deeply hits me for a second before I can seal it off again.

Jasper gasps and clutches at his chest were the hole sits in me, "Bella, what was that?"

I refuse to face him, "that is how I cope with the past Jazz. My music only helps with so much. It helped me get over Edward, and I am fully over our romantic relationship. However, I am not over losing him as a friend and I am not over him taking my family along with him… or my supposed best friend either. Freakin' pixie and her stupid visions…" I grumble out the last part.

Jasper chuckles slight, but places a hand on my shoulder, "I am sorry, Bella."

I shake my head, "don't be Jasper. If you wouldn't have done what you did that day, I might not be here now." I laugh darkly, "or worse, I could have been turned and made into Edward's little mate puppet for all of eternity," at that point, I could have sworn I heard Jasper growl, but I shake it off. "Anyways, I'm not one for the spotlight, and while I'm thankful to my fans and thankful for the success… it's just not for me," I slide of the bed and walk to the window wall, "I want to be able to go to college like a normal 20 year old and travel everywhere. I want to major in English and History or maybe Anthropology," I scoff, "I want to be normal, but my life can never be normal. That's where the humor came from."

"Bella," Jasper says from directly behind me, "I'm sorry. I can leave if you want," he looks heartbroken.

I face him, "Jazz," I wrap him in a hug, "you think you can get rid of me that easily." He chuckles and wraps his arms around me to return my hug, "besides, my only exes are a vampire and a werewolf, my ex best friend was a vampire, my current best friend is a werewolf, my father is marrying into the pack, and I was left by my extended family of vampires and now you are back," I pull away and smile at him, "I hate to say it Jazz, but you are most definitely stuck with me. I'll have the pack kick your sparkly ass if you even think of running of for my own good."

He laughs his amazing laugh that sends chills through me, "Good, Bells. 'Cause you'd have to get 'em after me to make me leave, Darlin'," he drawls out.

Damn, sexy vampire and his hot-as-sin Southern accent. I'm sure he is aware how much that affects me by the way he is smiling all cocky like at me right now. I roll my eyes, "Stupid, emo vamp," I mutter causing him to go into another round of musical laughter. I laugh with him slightly before looking around, "wait a minute… how long was I out and what room is this! It's huge!"

Jasper smiles before heading through the sliding doors gesturing for me to follow, he sits on his couch and I plop down beside him looking around, "you were out cold for 15 minutes. You just kind of fainted and I brought you up to my room and called Peter and Charlotte to see if they could help me figure out what was wrong with you. I was worried when I couldn't find any injury that could have caused it. Charlotte made the case that it was probably shock that caused you to faint. Then you talked in your sleep and I realized you were alright. And this is our… well, my house in my room."

I snap my eyes from his guitar collection, "wait, you freaked because I was out for how many minutes before you called your friends?"

He looks sheepish, "two."

I laugh, "I'm flattered, but you should know, you silly vampire, I might faint again and as long as I don't hit something on the way down or I am not out for hours, I should be fine," I smile at his embarrassed expression. I place my hand over his, "thank you, Jazz."

He smiles back then a wave of excitement hits me and I start bouncing in my seat. He looks sheepish again and the excitement leaves, "Sorry, I was just thinking… would you like a tour of the house? Alice and the family remodeled the whole thing for me before they left it to me."

"Sure, that would be great, Jazz," I notice how he smiles every time I call him "Jazz."

He hops up excitedly and I can tell he is not controlling his emotions, but he looks so happy, I don't bother telling him as I bounce along with him. He gracefully moves around the large room, "This was once Edward's room and the guest room upstairs, but the girls made the entire third floor my room and sitting area," he rattles excitedly. I have to admit, I died a little when I saw his bathroom. He laughed when he saw me practically drooling over it and he promised I could have full rein over it. He best believe that I'll hold him to that…

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! :D **

**Why is it so much fun to name the chapters? Should I really have THAT much fun do so? ...hm... Things to think on...**

**Review my lovely readers! :D**


	18. Ch 17 Start Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related! Plz don't sue.**

* * *

**GIFTS FOR MY READERS: (remove the spaces after the period's)**

**Jasper:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282617103593img1357694. jpg**

**Bella:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282617641760img1129544. jpg**

**Emmett:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282618200371img8607765. jpg**

**Rosalie:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282618561273img4110864. jpg**

**Alice:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282618883246img5619303. jpg**

**Edward:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282619773157img7310817. jpg**

**Carlisle:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282620181517img2030323. jpg**

**Esme:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282620749906img3875484. jpg**

**Peter:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282621145610img6203434. jpg**

**Charlotte:**

**http:/www. scottpilgrimthemovie. com/avatarCreator/download/index. php?f=/1282621713132img444861. jpg**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen- Start Of A Beautiful Friendship**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_He hops up excitedly and I can tell he is not controlling his emotions, but he looks so happy, I don't bother telling him as I bounce along with him. He gracefully moves around the large room, "This was once Edward's room and the guest room upstairs, but the girls made the entire third floor my room and sitting area," he rattles excitedly. I have to admit, I died a little when I saw his bathroom. He laughed when he saw me practically drooling over it and he promised I could have full rein over it. He best believe that I'll hold him to that…_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

We stood back to look at our handiwork. After showing Bella my "new" house, she asked if I'd like help decorating my "new" living room. I quickly and graciously jumped at her offer. Between Alice, Esme and Rosalie, I hadn't had a lot of home décor practice. When I was with Peter and Charlotte, Charlotte took over (which was fine by me, her taste was a lot like mine.)

Bella plops down on my new saddle leather sofa and sighs with a smile looking around, "We done good, Jazzy," she says in a fake southern accent before flopping back exhausted.

I chuckle and look around, "We sure did, Darlin'." I've noticed that she blushes and her heart speeds up each time I let my accent slip or I call her Darlin'. I've found myself using my accent more than I have since before Alice found me. She never was fond of it.

"Jazz? You alright?" I glance at Bella who is raised on her elbows and watching me worriedly and curiously, "you went somewhere else there for a bit."

I half smile and head over to the couch she flopped back down on. I sit and lift her head to rest on my lap, "I'm fine, Darlin'." Cue the blush, I chuckle slightly, "I was just thinking…"

She opens her chocolate eyes, "About? … Unless you don't want to share… I'm too curious for my own good sometimes," she smiles and winks. She is trying to act nonchalant, but I can feel her curiosity and nervousness.

"Bella, Darlin', don't be so nervous. You can ask me anything, say anything… I'm not gonna be scared away and I'm sure as hell not leaving until you make me," I wink and feel her nerves calm but her curiosity grow, "I was just thinking about how much I'm gonna love havin' you around," she blushes, "It's nice to be myself around someone and not be judged for it," I smile at her while twirling a lock of her silken hair between my fingers.

Bella sighs angrily, "I'm gonna kill that Pixie bitch," she sits up and paces in front of me. "She found you and led you to believe that you were soul mates. She pranced in on my life declaring we were best friends. Then she up and leaves us both. I can forgive her for me, but what she did to you…" She throws her hands in the air and growls slightly, "unforgivable!" She stops and looks at me, "Jazz," she lean down and grabs my face, "don't let her mess with your self-esteem! You hear me?" I think I nod, "you are a beautiful person, Jazz. Inside and out!" Her brown orbs search my face, if I could blush, I'd do it now. Apparently finding what she was looking for, she smiles, "good," then wraps me in a hug.

'_Oh god,'_ I close my eyes, but it's too late. Bella gave me a full shot of her bra and breasts. I swallow a groan and shift as my jeans become slightly less comfortable. What was it about this fragile human girl? She had me wrapped around her finger. I was 160 years old, for god's sake. I have seen **lots** of boobs. Why does she affect me so easily? _'Makes me feel all hormonal and human._'

She releases her grip and looks around the room again, "I really do like the house, Jazz. It's so you."

I smile, but inside I'm jumping for joy and out of pride …and maybe a bit of smugness, "Why thank you, Darlin'. I'm happy you like it. It's not too much western for ya?"

She laughs, "not at all. I love it. I might have to escape over here when Sue and Leah swoop down for more wedding planning."

I laugh along with her, "Darlin', you can escape here anytime you're little heart desires," I smirk as I feel her lust skyrocket. _'There was no way that one wasn't for me.' _Her nervous, anxious, sad emotions hit me, "Whoa, there. What's wrong Darlin'?" She scrunches her brows in a cute expression of confusion. I laugh, "empathy, remember?"

She blushes, "I, uh, I was just wondering what time it is. I left my phone at the house and it looks like it's getting dark."

I brush back my sadness at her leaving and dwell on the fact that she didn't seem all too keen on it either. "It's 7 o'clock. You, uh, need a ride home?"

Humor and annoyance hits me, '_Opps, hit a nerve._' I hold back my smirk as she laughs, "I think you'll be glad to know that the Tank finally kicked the bucket."

I smile, '_ah, that explains it. She used to always get pissed when Edward would bash her truck. She felt very protective and nostalgic towards it.'_ I smile, "nonsense, Bella. I know that it meant a lot to you, empath remember?"

She smiles back, "thank you, Jasper. I really did hate it when Edward would bitch and moan about it. Charlie bought it for me, well, once you meet him you'll understand, but for him, that's showing his emotions."

I smile, "you said 'when I meet him'. You want us to meet?"

Bella blushes, "well, I, uh, if you want… I mean, I'd love for you too. But, you don't have to…it's just… you said we'd be hanging out and I'm staying there for now. I …uh…"

I laugh and pull her into a hug, "Bella, calm down, you silly girl. I'd love to meet him. Alice always talked about him and your house, but I only ever saw both from a far. It means a lot. Thank you."

She sighs and relaxes, "no problem, Jazz." She pulls back and looks around, then panics slightly, "Annabel Lee!" She looks around frantically then stops and looks sheepishly at my confused face, "Annabel Lee is my guitar," She laughs, "She is my baby, the love of my life…"

I dart upstairs and grab her things and am back down in 10 seconds. She gasps and jumps, "Sorry."

She smiles, "it's ok. I just haven't been around any vampires for a while and I wasn't exactly used to that before," she laughs.

I hand her her guitar, "she is safe and unharmed," I smirk.

Her mischief hits me, "Good, 'cause if not, I'd find away to hurt you, Sparkles."

I laugh, "Sparkles? Really, Isabella? That's not manly at all."

She smirks, "neither is sparkling in the sun, Pixie boy."

I growl and quickly set her guitar down and swoop her up, "I'll have you know, I was a Major," I say as I toss her on the couch, "I am feared little lady. And I might be a sparkly monster," I proceed to tickle her annoyance from that comment away, "but, I am all man, Darlin'." Through her peals of laughter I catch her lust and want, but it is quickly replaced by playful giddiness. I stop and dart to the other side of the room, so she won't attempt to hit me in retaliation and hurt herself.

She gasps to catch her breath, "tickling? Really? I'd expect more from a Major," she quirks with a half-hearted glare, her jovial emotions win out and she smiles widely. "Help me with my things?" she asks.

I smile, noticing her heart race a bit, "Of course, Ma'am," I grab her guitar, blanket and basket and extend my arm as she grabs her journal, "May I escort you, Ma'am?"

Her cheeks flare as she accepts my arm, then quips back, "Of course you may, _Major_ Sparkles."

I laugh so hard that I project and we stumble and giggle and laugh all the way to her cute, oh-so-Bella like convertible Bug. As she drives of, wiping at her joyful tears and giggling still, I smile broadly. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I walk inside the house to find Charlie watching TV. with Sue curled up beside him. They smile and Charlie says, "Hey there Bells. We were getting worried. I was about to go searching for you."

Sue smacks at him, "Oh shush, you," she smiles at me, "there is a burger in the fridge for you."

I smile in thanks, "Thank you," I head off to warm it up.

Charlie walks in as I'm taking my first bite, "So…" he shifts awkwardly.

I swallow, "so?" I laugh.

He smiles, "how was your day?"

"It was good. I caught up with an old friend. It was nice to reconnect. I wasn't really expecting to see him," I take another bite.

Charlie goes to refill his coffee, "a boy, huh? Should I get out my guns for a good cleaning?"

I laugh and take a sip of soda, "I don't think it's like that, Dad."

Sue walks in, "what do you mean, honey?" she gets out the half-and-half for Charlie.

I shrug, "I just… don't think he feels that way about me. Our situations are a bit complicated."

Charlie mumbles earning a smack from Sue who turns to me, "no situation is ever too complicated for love, my dear."

Charlie chokes on his coffee a bit, "Love? Whoa now, I thought we were talkin' crushes and stuff."

Sue shakes her head, "you silly man. Drink your coffee and leave the love talk to women." I laugh as Charlie grumbles and heads back to the living room. Sue laughs and pats my shoulder, "he'd be crazy not to feel something for you, Bella. You are a special girl," she lowers her voice, "you run with wolves and vampires," she winks and laughs as she follows after Charlie.

I shake my head, '_yeah, he knows. And I don't think that the pack will be too happy about my befriending a Cullen again… or crushing on one again for that matter…' _I sigh and tuck into my burger. Suddenly looking forward to tomorrow more, the wedding planning was made easier by the fact that I had Jasper to escape to now. I'd have to look into buying a house tomorrow as well… maybe he'd help. I'm no good at choosing real-estate.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! **

**Now, Jasper, do your thing.**

**Jasper: *sigh* Review for the next chapter. It helps her find inspiration and such.**

**Bella: Really, Major Sparkles? Now you're taking orders?**

**Me: I decide your future. You want to kiss Leah? *glares***

**Bella: No! *cowers***

**Jasper: *thinks* That could be hot…**

**Me & Bella: *smack***

**Jasper: Ow, Damn it, Women! *rubs head***


	19. Ch18 Lets GiveEm Something To Talk About

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related! Plz don't sue.**

* * *

**A/N:** I've made a correction to this chapter. I wrote "Jessica Hambly" cause I'm an idiot... or it could be cause it was written at like 4am, but the error has been pointed out (thank you, Cassandra96) and corrected to Jessica Stanly. :) If anyone spots any other errors please let me know. I don't catch them often times cause I reread it all so fast! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. :)

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen- Lets Give 'Em Something To Talk About**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_Sue shakes her head, "you silly man. Drink your coffee and leave the love talk to women." I laugh as Charlie grumbles and heads back to the living room. Sue laughs and pats my shoulder, "he'd be crazy not to feel something for you, Bella. You are a special girl," she lowers her voice, "you run with wolves and vampires," she winks and laughs as she follows after Charlie._

_I shake my head, _'yeah, he knows. And I don't think that the pack will be too happy about my befriending a Cullen again… or crushing on one again for that matter…_' __I sigh and tuck into my burger. Suddenly looking forward to tomorrow more, the wedding planning was made easier by the fact that I had Jasper to escape to now. I'd have to look into buying a house tomorrow as well… maybe he'd help. I'm no good at choosing real-estate._

I roll over and stretch in the most pleasurably sinful way and moan as my back pops deliciously.

"I've never missed sleepin' more than I do in this moment," an accented voice calls out huskily.

I squeak and snap my eyes open while burying myself under my covers. I glare across the room at the smirking blonde standing by my desk with a pen and a piece of paper in hand, "Jasper! What the Fuck!"

He chuckles and scratches the back of his head, "sorry about scaring you. I just realized that I didn't give you my number and that you had no way of contacting me other than driving all the way to my place," he shuffles and looks at his feet while he toes at my rug with his boot, "I wanted to make sure you had my number in case you wanted to... you know, see me again."

'_Oh my god, did he have to look so damn adorable right now? How can I be angry when he looks like he just got his hand stuck in the cookie jar?' _I hold in the giggles threatening to pour out, "Jas-" a giggle escapes, "Jasper, it's okay. That was thoughtful of you. I'm just not used to people climbing in through my window first thing in the morning."

He cringes slightly, "this really does sound way worse when spoken out loud, don't it darlin'?"

Unable to hold back anymore, I burst out laughing at his pained and embarrassed expression; I turn my face into the pillow to muffle the noise.

Jasper chuckles from across the room, "glad to be of service, darlin'."

As my laughter dies down to hiccups, I sit up and pull back the blankets as I wipe the tears from my eyes and watch as he stares at his feet. _Damn adorably, sexy vampire._

"I'll, um, I'll just put this on your desk," he sets the paper and pen down, "and I'll let you go back to sleep or, uh, do whatever it is that you do in the mornings…"

I'm sure if vampires could blush, Jasper would look like a tomato right now. "Well, I'm actually glad you are here," I say standing up and walking over to my desk chair where my robe is draped.

Jasper looks up at me with a smile and opens his mouth to speak, but stops short. His eyes trail up and down my form. I blush deeply and silently wish that I still slept in sweats and not night gowns. I keep walking towards him and grab my robe, tying it quickly. My breath hitches when Jasper leans slightly towards me and breathes deeply in.

I look up at him and ignore the fact that a) I'm really fucking embarrassed that Jasper just saw me in my sleepwear, b) that he eye fucked me in said sleepwear then smelled me like I was a damned tasty treat, and c) the fact that his almost closed eyes and parted lips are making me want to do very, very naughty things with him. Clearing my throat, I speak up, "I was planning on looking for a place around town. Even though I might not be staying for good right now, I defiantly will in the future and I'm gonna need a house then, so, I figured why not get it now."

His eyes snapped open and seemed to almost sparkle, "You are coming back?"

I smile, "yeah, I think I am." His brilliant smile dazzles me a bit and I struggle not to lean over and pull his slightly plumper bottom lip into my mouth. I blink to clear my thoughts, "I could use a knowledgeable eye to help me pick," I look up hopefully.

"I would love to help you look, darlin'. If you don't mind the company," he drawls out in his southern accent.

I laugh as I turn around and head for my door, "Jasper, I could hang out with you non-stop if only to hear that accent of yours more often." I pause at the door, "I need to get ready, but if you wanted to meet me back here in an hour, I'll be meeting up with the realtor then?"

"I'll be 'round to pick you up in an hour then," he drawls out with a smirk, "darlin'," he adds with wink before disappearing out the window.

I shake my head, as I walk in the bathroom, trying and failing miserably at getting the naughty thoughts to clear out of my mind.

* * *

_**Jasper POV**_

I tap my fingers on my knee as I wait for the seconds to tick by so I can head over to Bella's. I was so relieved that she not only wasn't freaked about me trying to keep tabs on her, but that she had seen what had really gone down at her 18th Birthday. She was angry at how the family and Alice handled it. I was flattered and in quite a bit of awe that she was emitting such strong protectiveness over me yesterday while we caught up. She was an enigma that was for certain, but, man, was I ever thankful that she was. I had expected her to go running for the hills screamin' as she went when she saw me and, more so, after she heard my tale. Not only did she do basically the opposite of this, but she wanted to see me again. This Bella was not the same Bella that we had left in Forks nearly 3 years ago. She wasn't that awkward, self-conscious little girl that had followed Edward around like a well trained puppy. She still blushed a lot, but she'd tease right back. She performed on stage in front of thousands and traveled the world with her music. She had people askin' for interviews with her. she was on Opera for Christs sake!

I wondered to myself if Edward would even recognize this Bella. Gone was the little girl that stumbled into our world; In her place was a strong and beautiful woman.

I glare at the slow moving hands of the clock.

She wanted my help picking out her new home and I was honored that she had asked. Honored and excited; I'd be spending the whole day with Bella Swan.

With a glance at the clock, I snatched my keys and ran to my Camaro chuckling as I thought about how others will perceive this. A young man and a beautiful woman house shopping together; poor little Forks was gonna explode with gossip. I couldn't find it in me to care. This would give every hormone induced male the impression that Bella was off the market, and I found myself liking the fact that they might not pursue her because of it.

I would analyze these feelings later. Right now, I was off to pick up Bella from her house.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Four. _Four_ houses and not a single one was deemed livable according to Jasper. I groan as I thunk my forehead against the door-frame of house number five.

Jasper was currently explaining to the Realtor why having an attic that wasn't completely air tight was not acceptable in houses this far north. She was arguing that we could easily have that done ourselves and that this house was the best house in Forks besides the one currently own by his family and that maybe we should look in the nearby town of Port Angeles instead.

If only the Realtor had brains, she might realize that arguing with a vampire is not the smartest idea. Then again… my Realtor was none other than Jessica Stanly and she wasn't exactly known for having brains.

When she first saw that her clients were none other than Jasper Hale and the now famous Bella, she was beside herself. You could actually see the dollar signs in her eyes. She went back and forth between gushing over anything I said to eye-fucking Jasper.

This quickly ended when her lust was quickly mixed with frustration at his critical eye and multitude of questions.

Still, the girl had balls. If she honestly thought we were together, eye-fucking someone's significant other took some major cajones, but standing up to Jasper took more. Jessica looks him up and down licking her lips and pushing up her breasts.

_'Alright_, _final straw_.' I sigh as I walk up and entwine my fingers with Jaspers; if she was gonna gossip, fuck, I'd give her something to gossip over… besides, Jasper is looking like he wants to snap her neck. "Jazz," I fluttered my eyelashes up at him as I move my hands up his arms to bury my fingers into his silky locks, "I'm tired of looking for _our_ new home. Let's get out of here. I can think of something else I'd rather be doing more." I press my body to his and wink secretively at him, hoping he'll get my plan and just go with it. He sends me his mirth as he wraps his arms around me, "whadda ya say, lover?" I lean up to his ear on Jessica's side so she has a clear view of me tracing kisses along his jaw and nibbling on his ear lobe.

Jasper's hands grip my hips as he presses my lower body harder against him. He moans and moves his hands around to squeeze my ass through my dress, "I think you have the right idea, darlin'."

_Damn him and his sexy ass Southern drawl._ My knees go weak and I attempt to send him my gratefulness that his grip aloud for me to stay standing.

He quickly sweeps me up bridal-style before addressing Jessica whose mouth was currently on the floor, "we'll be in touch." With that he plants his silky lips to mine and marches us right out the door and to the car.

'_Oh my fuck,' _I thought as my fingers clinched in his curls,_ 'I am in such deep shit.' _If he kissed like that when he was acting, his actually kisses would be orgasm-inducing.

* * *

**Review!**

**Now then… I'm off to play with Jasper. ^_-**

**Jasper: 0_0' Crap. *runs***

**Me: Get back here and call me Darlin'!**

**Bella's outfit: http:/www. polyvore. com/makes_me_stronger/set?id=37417248  
**


	20. Ch 19 Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack!**

* * *

**Hot Damn!**

**83 _Reviews!_ 21, 403 _Hits!_ 89 _Favorites_ already! 2 _C2_s! And 101 _Alerts_!**

**A/N:**

This chappie is super important. I had it paired into one with the next one, but there were just too many huge events that happen for one chapter.

I didn't want anyone to miss something important; so I've split it up.

If you have a question or want something clarified, PM or leave it in a review and I'll answer ya!

Enjoy! and Thanks for reading!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Home**

* * *

_**Last Time: Bella POV**_

_He quickly sweeps me up bridal-style before addressing Jessica whose mouth was currently on the floor, "we'll be in touch." With that he plants his silky lips to mine and marches us right out the door and to the car._

'Oh my fuck,'_I thought as my fingers clinched in his curls,_'I am in such deep shit.' _If he kissed like that when he was acting, his actually kisses would be orgasm-inducing._

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I wipe my mouth with a napkin and push my plate of to the side, as I mentally go over the last hour for the hundredth time. Jasper and I had put on a bit of a show for Jessica at the last house showing. I had been worried at first that he wouldn't pick up on the fact that I had wanted to play with her a bit before we left; bitch deserved it! She had her breast up in Jasper's face every chance she got and was an all-around bitch to us when she wasn't fawning over my recent success in the Music industry. Girl had no class.

Unlucky for Jessica, I wanted to fuck with her; lucky for me, Jasper was all too ready to play along.

My God, that kiss! His velvety lips sent a jolt that curled my toes and collected around my core.

I brush my finger tips against my lips, '_I wonder if he felt it too…'_ Neither of us had spoken much since the electrifying kiss, just brief words to find out where I wanted to grab lunch. When he had offered his hand to help me out of the car, I had that same jolt run through me, and again when he placed his hand to my lower back to guide me as we walked together. That had to be the most intimate touch –the hand on the lower back- it had always made me smile when I man did that to me, but with Jasper's hand… it was a panty dropper. I glance across the table slyly only to find him already watching me. I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

'_Coconuts 'n' flowers,' _I decide as I watch Bella pick at her meal. _Ed-diot _always would rave on about Bella's delicious scent –which was fact- being Freesias 'n' Strawberries –which was false. The idiot's logic was obviously not the only thing lacking, _'no wonder he such a shit tracker.'_ No, Bella's scent was not Freesia's 'n' Strawberries; her natural scent was a mixture of floral scents. Each scent tugged at my memories 'n', though fuzzy, I just knew that they were from my human life – from home. An image of my Ma in a small garden flash through my mind; she was picking these yellow 'n' white flowers from two different bushes. I smile, _'Gardenias 'n' Yellow Roses.'_ Yes, that was part of the delicious smell that was Bella.

'_And, God almighty, does she taste just as heavenly as she smells,'_ I lick my lips as I watch her bring her fingers to her lips for the 37th time in the past hour, not that I was keeping track. _'Honey suckle,'_ muse to myself as a fuzzy memory springs through the haze. She tastes like I remember honey suckles tasting; that's the last puzzle piece to her scent. _'Coconuts, honey suckle, yellow roses 'n' gardenias,' _I muse with a smile as Bella's cheeks flush causing me to wonder what was goin' through that pretty little head o' hers.

I felt kinda bad that I ended up not being much help to her today. She clearly wants a house 'n' I all but shot each 'n' every one of 'em down. If I was honest with myself, I didn't want her to purchase any of 'em; they were all on the far side of town 'n' it would've been harder to discreetly get to any of them quickly because none were surrounded by the forests 'n' one was actually on the Wolves protected lands.

Then it hits me. My house was plenty big enough for the two of us, too big, in fact. She could stay with me while she is here, giving the soon-to-be newlyweds space and, in the future, if she really wanted to move back to Forks, I'd gladly make the move-in permanent. I smile as I think about Bella being my housemate. And yet, what if she doesn't want to live with me? Surely, she'd not want to live with a vampire permanently…

_Buzz, buzz._ I pull out my phone and swipe it unlocked:

_Stop being a pansy like Edwart 'n' grow a pair. It'll work out. Put your big-Major undies on 'n' fuckin' ask 'er b'fore me 'n' Char steal 'er from ya._

I chuckle quietly as I type out a response in vamp-speed and slip the phone back in my pocket. _'Fuckin' annoying-ass Yoda… even still,'_ I focus back on Bella as she finishes up her food and touches her lips again. I was thankful that Peter did have his gift, even if it did make me want to hit him most of the time.

Bella's eyes lock on mine and a blush spread across her cheeks; she lower her hand from her lips and I find myself wondering if she had felt the shock from our kiss too.

When I had realized that Bella wanted to mess with that slut Jessica, I was totally game. However, when Bella pressed her hot little body to mine, I lost sight of the objective. I wanted her 'n' I wanted her right then. I managed to strangle my growl down into a groan, but I had to get us out of there, the little minx. I swept her up into my arms, murmured something to the slut and locked my lips to Bella's silky, hot, honey suckle flavored mouth.

The effect was fuckin' electric. It was like Bella's emotions and my own swirled together and washed over me in the best possible way. And the shocks that bounced around in my body nearly made me lose my load right there in my pants like a fuckin' 13 year old. I felt something shift in me and I could almost hear it click into place. Something had changed, and it was a big fuckin' deal.

I was baffled, that kind of thing had never happened to me before. I chanced another touch, helping her out of the car; and, the shocks and emotional euphoria was the same. I found myself craving her touch. I needed it. So, I rested my hand on her lower back as we walked about Forks looking for the restaurant she wanted. Each time a guy checked her out, I gave them my "Major look" as Peter called it and told them with my stance to back the fuck off. I actually had to lock my jaw just so I wouldn't snap and growl at the poor fuckers. Seriously, what the fuck was going on with me. I was never this possessive. I mean, all vampires are slightly possessive; it's just our nature, but never had I felt so protective over anyone, not even Alice.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and focus back on the blushing Bella in front of me, "Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about you not findin' a place today."

"Don't feel bad Jasper," she reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze, her breathe whooshing out slightly as the shock radiates from our touching skin.

'_Huh, so she feels it too,' _I smile as I ready myself for what I'm about to say, "Well, thank you, Darlin'. I actually have something to run by you."

I feel her curiosity spike as she nods her head for me to continue.

I spill out my question quickly.

"Uh, Jasper? Could you run that by me again at human speed," she whispers with a smirk and a wink, the minx.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, "Well, it occurred to me that you still don't have a place to stay and seeing as how you don't want to stick around your childhood home 'cause of the new resident love birds and all, and 'cause I'd love to spend more time with you and get to know you more, well… I was wondering if maybe you'd want to stay at my place?" Then something weird happens, her emotions just cut off, like she is not there anymore, like Bella Swan just stopped fuckin' existing. _'Shit,' _and then I am rambling, "It's just that the house is so big 'n', you saw it, it's been remodeled. 'N', I reckoned if ya want to ya could just move in, ya know. I'd love to have some company, but if ya wanted space, I could make m'self scarce. Vampire stealth- you'd n'ver know I was even there. Or we could talk 'n' get to know each other since we didn't have that chance b'fore… 'n' it wouldn't just be for your visit, but if ya move back, ya could just live with me. 'N' if-"

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

'_Holy fuckin' sexy vamps, batman! Did Jasper just ask me to move in with him? Did he just say he'd give me his whole fuckin' house if I didn't want to share it with him? Holy fuck is he rambling! Do vampires even ramble! Heh heh, his accent is so damn cute. Heh heh. Oh, dang I guess I should save the poor man and just answer him already. He's moved back into vamp-speech.'_

"Jasper," I squeeze his hand and again, "Jasper!"

He stops talk and just stares at my hand, "how did you do that?"

"Pardon?" I raise an eyebrow.

He looks up at me, "after I asked you, your emotions just shut off. It was like you ceased to exist," he blinks.

'_Well, shit. I broke the vampire,'_ I stand up and tug on his hand, "come on, Jazz. I don't think this is the place for this kind of talk."

He nods and takes my hand as he tosses some bills on the table, which by the looks of it was way too much for my tiny meal. Once in the car he glances at me nervously, "where to?"

I smile, "my Father's house."

He nods stiffly and disappointment radiates from him.

"Jazz," I reach for his arm, "I need to get my things before we head home."

A blinding smile lights up his face, "home?"

Happiness, hope, contentment, joy, excitement, and a ton of other emotions roll off of him. "Good lord, Jasper! Rein it in!" I gasp, "It's too much! Too much!" I pull my hand back and roll down the window to get some air as the emotions shut off.

"Bella," Jasper says as he looks me over, concern covering his face, "I wasn't projecting."

My head whips over to him, "you weren't?"

He shakes his head as he looks back to the road, "I don't understand how you felt me just then or how you shut off from me earlier, but I have a feeling the two are related."

I scoff, "you don't think _I _did those things, do you? I mean, come on, Jazz. I'm a human remember?"

He smirks at me, "I didn't say it didn't confuse the hell outta me. Is it really that farfetched to consider? You were able to block Ed-twerps gift."

I burst out laughing, "Ed-twerp, Jasper? Really?" He just shrugs and I shake my head smiling as I think over what he just said, "You know, I guess you're right. I did block Eddie boy. Huh, but that doesn't explain how I could tap into your gift like that."

He just shrugs again, "We'll have to play with your ability a bit to see if you can control it."

I nod as he pulls on to my old street, "deal, but right now, we need to figure out a plan to explain why I am moving in with you after just getting here… and what you are doing here in Forks in the first place."

Jasper runs his hands through his hair, something left over from his human habits I'm sure, "Well, you could explain that we kept in touch and, since I just graduated from college, I was planning on taking a break before I started working. I always loved it here in Forks and wanted to see you again, so I came back here for my break. We wanted to catch up and hang out, and it just made more sense than you get a hotel room in Port Angeles and driving back and forth each day."

I blink dumbly at him, "Jasper, that is perfect." I grab his face and give him a huge kiss on the cheek, "you're a genius!"

He mumbles and smiles as he pulls in the driveway. I'm certain that if he could blush, he'd be doing it now.

I glance at the house and smile as I see Leah whack Jake and Seth on the back of their heads through the kitchen window. I look back to Jasper, "Jazz, how would you like to hang around and watch us crazy humans plan a wedding?"

His eyes light up, "You want me to stay?"

* * *

**Reviews are better than Jasper kisses! So, leave me some!**

**Bella's outfit: http:/www. polyvore. com/makes_me_stronger/set?id=37417248  
**

**So, the big things that happened here to remember are:**

_**1) Bella and Jasper BOTH felt that shock during the kiss and each time they've touched since then.**_

_**2) Jasper has asked Bella if she'd like to stay with him (thanks to the kick in the right direction given by Peter)**_

_**3)Jasper believes that Bella's ability to block gifts goes beyond Edward's &**_

_**4)He thinks that this ability might have something to do with the fact that Bella can feel his emotions when she touches him sometimes too.**_

**Alright, so, those are the 4 main things to remember from this chapter! **


	21. Ch 20 Fresh Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. This original plot and story line, I do own.  
**

* * *

"A flying rats vagina" was totally stolen from . I hope you don't mind 'cause that was fuckin' epic.

P.S.

Thank you to those who messaged me and reviewed! You guys rock!

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – Fresh Starts**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_I glance at the house and smile as I see Leah whack Jake and Seth on the back of their heads through the kitchen window. I look back to Jasper, "Jazz, how would you like to hang around and watch us crazy humans plan a wedding?"_

_His eyes light up, "You want me to stay?"_

"Of course I want you to stay. Now that you are back in my life, I'm not gonna waste the time we've got," I murmur. Fuckward had not only taken my heart, my best friend and my family with him when he left, but apparently he had left me with some serious abandonment issues, the stupid fuck.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper frowns and turns to face me; he smiles softly and brushes a stray strand of hair from my face, "you never cease to amaze me, darlin'. You see so much and yet so little." He sighs, "You saw what happened at your birthday party that day. I mean, what really happened that day," his gaze catches mine. "You understood what was happening in front of you as it unfolded in a speed that should have been too quick for you to follow, but I'm so glad you did," he smiles at me again. "And yet, you can't see just how much I am happy to be here, how content I am to be able to be sittin' here with you now having this conversation," He chuckles, "I never expected to really get this chance. I never expected to find you here in Forks. I just had to find out if you were happy, and there you were, singing in a white dress surrounded by flowers and bathed in sunlight like an angel," his gaze softens, "how can I convince you? How can I show you how badly I want to be in your life? How badly I _need_ to be in your life?" His hand drops to my neck and he pulls me forward, "how can I put this gently?" He chuckles as he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against mine, "I am not leaving, Bella. I don't plan on ever leaving, not unless you want me to."

I sigh. I was at a loss for words. What could I say? He had just opened up my soul and pulled out my biggest insecurity and my biggest fear and tossed it out the window. I felt my lips curl up in a soft smile of my own as the waves of relief washed over me. I wanted to open my mouth and tell him how thankful I was that he had came back, that he had wanted to find me, that he had kept tabs on me from afar. I wanted to thank him for chasing away my fear that had haunted me since I set my eyes on him yesterday.

"You are most welcome, darlin'," he chuckles.

_Cheeky bastard._

His musical laugh fills the car as he sits back in his seat watching me with a smile playing across his face.

I blush, "I said that out loud didn't I?" His smirk was my only answer. I glance back at the house and feel a smile tug at my lips, "You coming in?" I unbuckle and gather up my purse, "we could use this chance to tell everyone about me staying at the Cullen's old house with you and introduce you to everyone. They are gonna want to meet the mystery guy I'm gonna be staying with," I laugh as Jasper casts me a worried glance. "Don't fret your pretty little head, Major Sparkles, I won't let my Daddy chase ya down with a shot gun."

His musical laugh falls from his lips again as his head falls back.

'_Good god, he is beautiful,' _I smile back at him as he unbuckles.

"Sounds lovely to me, Darlin', but just one thing," he sniffs the air and shifts his eyes to me, "be prepared, some here might not be too happy about my presence nor you moving in with me."

With that he is out his door and opening mine, I take his offered hand and get out as well. "Don't you worry about the Wolves, Jazz. Jake, Leah and Seth will behave or else."

He stops me, "wait, Jacob Black is a werewolf? We left town and left you with werewolves as best friends?"

"What's it to ya, leech?" Jacob growls from in front of us.

'_Shit, when did he get outside,'_ I glare up at him, "Jacob Black, you will not pull that pack prejudice shit with me! Jasper Whitlock is a good guy and you will not group him together with that little shit, Edwart! You hear me!" I scowl as I poke his chest with each word.

Jacob sighs as he stops my poking, "you're gonna break your hand again, Hells Bells." I ignore Jasper's chuckling at my nickname, but near loose it as Jacob's own mouth twitches in his attempt to fight of his own smile. "Look, Bells, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I don't want one of us to find you curled up on the forest floor again."

Jasper growls loudly, "that little fuckin' twerp left her where?"

Jacob looks to Jasper for the first time, "your brother left her in the middle of the forest." He watches Jasper's violent reaction to his words and seems to be comforted by the fact that this was news to him too, "She was out there over night and in the rain. My pack leader, Sam, sent the then smaller pack out to look for her out of fear that the prick had finally snapped his _control _and done her in," he growls out the last part.

Jasper growls louder, "If I had known that his plan was to bring her out in the middle of the woods, break her heart and then abandon her there, I would have ended his worthless life. He told the family that Bella and him had talked and that she had decided that life with him was too dangerous. He told them all that Bella wanted a clean break, like we all had never existed. So, the family left. If I had known… _I_ would _never_ have allowed him to hurt a single hair on her head."

I glance back at Jasper and frown upon seeing his black eyes, "Jazz," I look up at his face as he locks his gaze to mine, "you've gotta calm down." I reach for his clenched fist and pry his fingers open to lace my fingers with his, fully aware that I was only able to do so because he allowed me. Immediately, I'm hit with rage, anger and betrayal laced with fear and concern and a bit of guilt. I frown and focus on trying to send him nothing, but happiness and every other good thing I could muster.

His shoulders relax a bit and his eyes start to lighten a tad.

"Jasper, you've got to stop feeling so guilty. None of this was your fault. We've talked about this," I squeeze his hand and smile when he lightly squeezes it back.

He runs his free hand through his hair, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Darlin'. It's gonna take a bit for me to get it through my head, unfortunately."

I huff angrily, "Jasper, you weren't there with them afterwards or you would have felt it and known," he winces and I tug on his hand, "hey, you listen here buddy," his eyebrows shoot up, "if anyone should have seen anything and stopped shit from happening, it's that little fucking pixie of any ex-wife of yours!"

Jasper's shoulders drop, "I know. You're right and I know." He sighs and bumps his forehead to mine, "thanks, Hells Bells," he chuckles as I huff and Jake bursts out laughing.

I look back up and smile bigger when I see Jasper's eyes back to their molten gold color, "you ready to come in and tell the news?"

"What news?" Jacob stops laughing and practically barks in my ear.

"Fuck, Jake," I scowl and give him a swift kick to the shin making him wince (I found out that was one of the few ways I could actually cause him any kind of pain at all), "do you have to be so loud all of the time."

Fucker had the decency to look sheepish, "sorry, Hells Bells." Jasper and Jacob chuckle again at my name.

I roll my eyes, "look Jake, it's probably a good idea that I tell you first so you can throw your bitch fit outside." I pause and shift my weigh nervously, "I'm gonna be staying at Jasper's place while I'm here."

His eyes bug out of his head and then he bows-up, "you are gonna stay with a leech?" he growls.

Jasper growls right back at him.

"Alright, listen up, the both of you," I kick Jacob again and let go of Jasper's hand crossing my arms and glaring the both of them down, "Jasper stop growling at Jacob. Jacob stop fucking antagonizing Jasper; he could tear you to pieces in a second, I don't give a flying rats vagina if you are a wolf or not. Now both of you stop with the fucking pissing contest. Why don't you both just whip 'em out and compare them and get it over with, huh?" I tap my foot as I practically scowl at the both of them.

Jacob blinks and both stare at me with their mouths on the ground.

It would have been really funny if I didn't want to throttle them both at the moment. "Look, Jake, I love you like a brother, but you've got to cut this shit out. You know as well as I do that the Cullen's aren't like Victoria was," I sigh.

Jake eyes Jasper, but nods in ascent.

Jasper, however, has snapped back to attention, "Victoria was? Has Victoria been back?"

Jake frowns, "It's a long and weird fucking story."

"But, long story short," I start, "Laurent came back; found me out alone in Edward's meadow." Jasper growls a low deep growl; I nod my head, "no, it wasn't like that. He actually came to warn me. He had _golden_ eyes. He said that he had been staying with the Denali clan since the baseball field event, and Victoria had contacted him and ordered him to come and kidnap me and bring me to her. She told him of her plans for revenge on me."

A low growl rumbles through Jasper. Jake shifts slightly before speaking up, "The pack had picked up a leech scent and followed it; we arrived and saw him and Bella sitting on the ground talking so we didn't attack right away. Sam ordered us to encircle the meadow, so we split up and did just that. We were meant to lay low, but I could tell that whatever he was saying was upsetting Bella. I launched forward and landed beside her." Jacob chuckles, "the stupid leech just sat there with his hands raised. Said he meant me no harm, but that I was terrifying the human. I looked and saw her frozen on the spot. Sam ordered me not to shift, but I couldn't stand scaring Bells, so I just shifted back right there. Tossed on my shorts and caught up on what Laurent's news was."

Jasper just looks at me, "and that's how you found out that your friend here could change into a wolf?"

Jacob swallows heavily, "trust me, once she got over the shock, she put me in my place. Kicks to the shins fucking hurt."

I chuckle and shrug. Sure, it was crazy, but this was my life.

Jasper's thumb rub circles over the back of my hand as he struggles to control his anger. Finally, he looks to Jake and steps forward with his free hand out, "Thank you. Thank you for watching over Bella when we left. Thank you for whatever it was that you did to change her from the crumpled girl on the forest floor to the woman she's grown up to be today."

_And now I'm blushing._

Jake shakes his hand awkwardly looking between Jasper and me before clearing his throat and stepping back, "whatever, man. No problem," he shrugs.

'_The lug'_, I laugh at his embarrassment. "Victoria was angry when Laurent didn't kidnap me, but warned me and took off instead," I look back up at Jasper only to meet his gaze and look away as my cheeks heat again.

Jake cuts in, "the red head was running through our borders and all through Forks, only to run back through our borders and dive into the ocean. It took us a few months, but we finally got her headed inland instead. Seth and I were on patrol when we came across a fresh trail. We followed it south until we found her… well, part of her."

"What do you mean "part of her?" Jasper asks tilting his head a bit to the side.

"I mean just that. We found her hand," Jake shrugs, "apparently she has many enemies."

Jasper doesn't seem too relieved by this information, if anything he seemed more wary, "what did you do with the hand? Were there the remains of a fire nearby? Ashes? Anything to indicate that she had been finished off and not just dismembered?" he asks, urgency and wariness underlying his tone.

"We burned the hand right then, of course," Jake scoffed and scowled, "we know how to end you leeches for good."

I kick his shin again.

"Ow, Hells Bells! I was just saying that we can handle vamps well enough on our own, geeze," he grumbles as he rubs his shin.

That's four times in the same exact spot now. _'Damn I'm good,'_ I smirk.

"Are you kids coming inside sometime today?" Charlie yells from the front door.

"Coming right in, Dad!" I answer back.

Jasper turns back to Jacob, "I would like to put any grudges that the pack might have with the Cullen's away, at least for the moment. You should know that I am not a Cullen; I have separated from the family completely. I'd like to meet with the pack to discuss some things further, but now is not the time. I'm grateful to you for being there for Bella. She is important to my whole family and to me. It's a comfort to know that she was well taken care of in our absence," he steals a wink at me, "you know how Bella is, a danger magnet."

Jake laughs, "The leeches leave and she runs to the next supernatural being in the area."

Jasper holds out his hand to Jake again, "fresh start?"

Jake studies Jasper for a second before sighing and shaking his hand, "fresh start… but your still a stupid leech."

Jasper laughs has he wraps his arm around my shoulders, "And you still smell like dog."

* * *

**Reviews are tasty... like chicken. Or cake. Or Jasper... mmm.**

**Bella's outfit: http:/www. polyvore. com/makes_me_stronger/set?id=37417248  
**


	22. Ch 21 Understatment of the Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

**However!**

**I do own this plot and story line.**

**P.S. I don't own Jasper either... :( ... although I wouldn't mind to permanently borrow him from the lovely Stephanie Meyer for a while. :D**

* * *

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!

I hit the _**100**_ review mark! XD

And now, for your reward, here is Jasper! *shoves him on stage*

Jasper: ….-_-' Uhhh… Howdy?

Me: Shake that cute lil' cowboy butt!

Jasper: What? No!

Me: *glare* Do it, Major Sparkles, or no naughty time with Bella!

Jasper: 0_0! *wiggle wiggle* *wiggle wiggle*

* * *

_Special Shout out to:_

_Jasperaddict; thanks for the laughs and your kind words. I will forever have Mission Impossible's theme now when I picture Jasper's journey back to Forks._

_hlmom2004; you made me blush. Thank you, Ma'am. *^_^*_

_Lady Skyelite; you were too kind. Thank you from the bottom of my lil' Texan heart. :]_

_feelingcowgirlish; you are right, Jasper kisses would beat just about anything else. But thank you so much for your review any ways!_

_rae horton: Thanks for the tip. :] As per your request, all links shall be listed at the end of the chapter. This makes much more sense; I thank you for pointing it out to me. :]_

_And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and read my story. Y'all make this all worth it!_

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One – Understatements of the Year**

* * *

_Jasper holds out his hand to Jake again, "fresh start?"_

_Jake studies Jasper for a second before sighing and shaking his hand, "fresh start… but your still a stupid leech."_

_Jasper laughs has he wraps his arm around my shoulders, "And you still smell like dog."_

_**Bella's POV**_

To say that there was tension in the air when Jacob had walked in stating that, "Hells Bells is here and she brought a _friend_," –note that the fucker put extra emphasis on 'friend' just to put me on the hot seat- was the understatement of the year.

Leah and Billy looked ready to blow a gasket; Jake was standing leaning against the banister watching me squirm with way too much fuckin' amusement; Seth was bouncing on the balls of his feet like the excited little pup that he is –if by little you mean 6'1"; Sue was beaming and glancing between Jasper and I with a look that can only be described as a giddy Mom who has spotted a possible match for her child –spells mischief; and then, there was Charlie.

My poor Dad had ceased all movement as soon as he recognized Jasper. He was almost vampire-like in his stillness.

I shift on my feet and tug on the ends of my scarf, "Dad, everyone, this is-"

"Jasper Whitlock," Jasper steps forward to shake my steaming father's hand, "Congratulations on your up-coming nuptials, Chief Swan."

I held my breath as my father stood stark still eyeing Jasper and his outstretched hand.

My release of breath is louder than I would have liked as Charlie reaches out to shake, "Thanks," he mumbles before pulling his hand back from Jasper's, no doubt from the coolness of his skin. "I thought your name was Hale?"

I freeze.

"I have reconnected with my younger brother 'n' taken back my father's name along with him," Jasper replies smoothly.

Charlie doesn't seem to buy it fully, "What about your twin?"

"She has no desire to rekindle any of our relations," Jasper replies quickly.

"And the rest of your family, the _Cullens_," Charlie practically growls out the name like it tastes bad in his mouth, "are they back too?"

Jasper winces slightly at the mention of the Cullens. I put my hand on his arm and he gives me a weak smile before looking back to my father, "Too be honest, sir, I'm not sure where they are."

Charlie's face is not the only one who looks shocked by Jasper's admission. I reach for his hand and give him a squeeze.

His thumb rubs circles on my hand as he continues, "I came from a different upbringing than the rest of my siblings. Rose, my twin, had it bad too, but my experience was different than hers. The Cullens always acted like they accepted me as I was, with the upbringing that I had had. In the end, I didn't fit in with the image they wished to portray." He runs his hands through his hair and shrugs half-heartedly, "they left me the same night they left Bella. I haven't seen or heard from 'em since."

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Even Billy and Leah were looking over Jasper's defeated expression with pity. Seth had stopped any fidgeting at all. Jacob's face was pulled into a frown. Sue had her hand over her mouth, her eyes glistening. Heck, even I was swallowing the lump in my throat; I was amazed how much he had told them, after all, what he said wasn't actually that far from the whole truth.

However, Charlie's reaction shocked me the most. Stepping forward, Charlie pulled Jasper into a hug, patting his back, "Shit, son. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. No one can help the way they are brought into this world."

Jasper was frozen at first, but he slowly returned Charlie's pat, "Thank you, sir, but I am sorry as well." They step back from their man-hug, "I was left too. I knew how bad that hurt 'n' I shouldn't have taken off. I should have stayed with Bella."

Jacob pushed off the banister, "hey man, look. Don't beat yourself up over it. Bella had people here to care for her. You're the one whose whole family up and left. You did what you needed to at the time."

Now I had seen everything. I close my mouth with a snap. Apparently the universe was all for blowing my mind today.

Sue rushes forward pushing past Jacob and Charlie before fusing over Jasper, "Oh, you poor dear! Such a sweet boy, to think of Bella! I'm so glad you were able to find your brother! Come! Come in and have a seat! How rude of us to leave you standing in the doorway! Can I get you anything, dear?"

Jasper allowed myself to be ushered in, not loosening his hold on my hand in the slightest, "no ma'am. Thank you. I'm fine."

We all filled in towards the living room and sat in various spots. Sue ushered Jasper and I on to the love seat beside the couch before settling beside Charlie on the couch. Jake sat on the arm of the armchair and Leah sat with her legs tossed over the other side.

Seth was back to bouncing and fidgeting beside Billy who whacked him on the back of the knee, "Would you sit down?" We all chuckled as Seth smiled sheepishly and plopped on the ground where he was.

Sue smiles softly, "Jasper, dear, how did you come to be back in Forks?"

"And with Bella," Jake adds earning a glare from me. Cheeky bastard.

"Well, about two years ago now, I was at my brother's house outside of Dallas, Texas. He came in my room 'n' tossed a CD onto my bed stating that I might want to check it out. I ignored him 'cause, to be honest, I was still beat up about the Cullens. A month later, I finally went out of the house and decided to stop in this book 'n' music store. I was browsing the books when a song came on over head 'n' I just froze." He looks to me and smiles slightly, "that's the first time I heard Bella's music. I rushed home, ready to try 'n' find any way that I could possibly get a hold of her. To find out how she was doin'. If she was alright," he looks down at our hands, "if she was happy. Turns out that the CD my brother, Pete, gave me was Bella's. He recognized her from the only family picture I had managed to get from the house.

"I immediately tried to find some kind of fan contact info. I managed to get through to her manager and told him how I knew Bella and asked him to pass along my contact info to her. I was surprised when I got a reply about five months later. We've been talking for a little over a year now. When I told her that I had been left the deed to the old house here in Forks and that I was ready to come back home for a while, she told me that she was taking a break off to help with her father's wedding.

So, we planned to come at the same time. She needed somewhere to stay to give the, uh…" he glances around nervously, "the newlyweds some… erm, privacy." Everyone chuckles slightly, "and I didn't want to go into that house alone." He finishes he story and smiles up at me.

He really needs to do that more; he was beautiful when he smiled.

Charlie clears his throat, "well, son, I'm glad to hear that you are doing better and that you were able to find Bella again. Sounds like you've been through a lot more than anyone ever should. It's kind of you to give Bella a place to stay too. Fork's is not exactly the best hotel and resort town," he chuckles.

Jasper nods, "it's no problem at all, sir. She is really doing me a favor by not leaving me alone in that huge house."

"Please, son, call me Charlie," Dad smiles before slapping his knees, "now who is ready to decide what's gonna go on the menu for the reception? Us, men, have got to make sure you ladies don't leave us with pastries and finger foods all night."

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

To say that Bella's family's reception of me was unexpected is the understatement of the year. Billy and Leah were cautious, but sympathetic towards me. Jake was sympathetic as I told my tale and reeking of mischief the rest of the time; his attitude and humor reminded me of Rose. Seth was like a puppy; to be honest, he reminded me of Emmett. Sue was the quintessential mother figure and reminded me so much of Esmee that I'm certain I would have cried if my body allowed for it.

Charlie, Bella's Dad, was anger at my presence at first. His emotions portrayed nothing but concern, love and protectiveness for Bella, and rightfully so, we had torn Bella apart when we all just up and left her. When he asked after the families whereabouts, I made the decision to tell them all the truth – or as much as I could tell.

After I finished, Charlie pulled me into a hug. An image of my human father doing the same thing flashed before my eyes, and I found myself returning it and holding back my own emotions as his paternal emotions washed over me along with the endearment "son". I was beyond humbled. I had an itching feeling that I had just discovered where Bella got all her love from.

With the end of my tale and how I got back to Forks –twisting it a bit so that Bella and I had had a connection beforehand, I was again overwhelmed with how Bella's family had accepted me and joked with me right along with everyone else. I had actually laughed and had a good time. And to think it was with a bunch of humans and werewolves, Peter was never gonna believe this shit.

I chuckle as I watch Bella, Leah and Sue laughing and blowing bubbles all over Seth and Jacob, claiming that they smelled like dirty dogs and needed a bath. I smile as Bella throws back her head and laughs as Jake smashes bubbles into Seth's face. She was so beautiful when she laughed- whoa, whoa! Where'd that come from?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a chuckle beside me, "Have you told her?"

I look to see Charlie watching me with his eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face, "sir?"

"I've told you to call me, Charlie," he scoffs with a smirk, "sir makes me feel old." He chuckles again, "I asked if you have told her yet?"

I blink dumbly earning that chuckle again.

He pats my shoulder, "you are just as clueless as she is right now, but don't worry. It'll hit you. And when it does, you'll know it." He looks over to Bella his smirk stretching into a smile, "she is a special girl."

I follow his gaze, "Yes, she most definitely is."

Charlie turns serious, "Just," he shuffles, "don't hurt her, son."

I blink dumbly as Charlie sweeps in after his fiancé and sees Leah, Seth, Billy and Jacob to the door. Bella giggles past me stating that she was gonna get the bubbles off of her and grab her bags before meeting back down here to head over to my place.

I had no idea what just happened, but apparently the universe was all for blowing my mind today.

* * *

Review**, **_review_**, review! And **Fave**,**_ fave_**, fave!**

**Bella's outfit: http:/www. polyvore. com/makes_me_stronger/set?id=37417248**


	23. Ch 22 Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Heaven**

* * *

_**Last Time: Jasper's POV**_

_He pats my shoulder, "you are just as clueless as she is right now, but don't worry. It'll hit ya. And when it does, you'll know it." He looks over to Bella his smirk stretching into a smile, "she is a special girl."_

_I follow his gaze, "Yes, she most definitely is."_

_Charlie turns serious, "Just," he shuffles, "don't hurt her, son."_

_I blink dumbly as Charlie sweeps in after his fiancé and sees Leah, Seth, Billy and Jacob to the door. Bella giggles past me stating that she was gonna get the bubbles off of her and grab her bags before meeting back down here to head over to my place._

_I had no idea what just happened, but apparently the universe was all for blowing my mind today._

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Good night Daddy! Night Sue! I'll see you guys on Monday. Enjoy your break from wedding planning!" I wave behind me as Jasper leads me out to our cars. This was gonna be interesting to say the least. I have to admit, when Jasper asked me if I wanted to stay at his place, I was worried that I'd be encroaching on his personal space. After all, what little bit I knew of him before, I had observed how he always seemed to like his space.

These worries were put to rest -however- when I watched him interact with my family tonight. He laughed and smiled and, even, joked right along with us. He took our teasing-insults-made-with-love kind of affection and jumped right in. I could even tell that Billy had relaxed around him by the end of the night. Leah was still a bit timid and cold around him, but she loosened up by the end of the night as well and when right back to her snarky attitude that we all love so much.

Jasper and Jacob got along, surprisingly. For that, I was both thankful and concerned. The Thankful part came from the experience I did have with the pack and Jake's hate towards the "Cold Ones". It was frustrating and, well, frankly, the whole thing had always just pissed me off. I was certain that Jasper, being a "Cold One" himself, would share the animosity towards the Wolves and vice versa. At the same time… however, I was worried. The thing is that they seem to get along… like really… and get along well too. Their teasing jabs and sarcastic joking, while the wolves present were clutching their sides from laughter, had me worried that the "pale faced leech" and "wet over-grown dog" comments were gonna clue Charlie in to our big secret. If he thought anything more about the nicknames, then he was doing one hell of a job hiding it.

Truth be told, I was floored with how much Charlie seemed to like Jasper. After Jasper told his tale about his abrupt split from the Cullens, Charlie had all but taken him under his wing and welcomed him with open arms… literally, Charlie had _hugged_ Jasper. And _I_ had nearly passed out from shock. Charlie had always been so violently against Edward and, then later on, the Cullens as a whole that I had been certain –and quite prepared- that I was gonna have to step between Jasper and the business end of one of Charlie's guns.

It was nice having Jasper here with the family, and I could see how much Jasper was enjoying it too. It didn't take a genius to see that Jasper missed this, this family time. He was all alone in the world now, besides Peter and Charlotte, and even they had each other first. The poor guy, he even chucked down some of Sue's fish fry at dinner. When Jacob went with him laughing to watch him hack it all back up into the woods, Jasper just strolled out the door with a contented smile.

The same smile, in fact, that he is still wearing now.

I put the Bug into park in the garage and quirk an eyebrow at the vampire bouncing on the balls of his feet by his parked car beside mine. A giggle escapes my lips as he flashes to my door helping me out and popping the truck in a flash, "excited much?"

He just flashes me a cheeky grin before grabbing my bags and leading me to the door, "I've been thinkin' about which room you should have an' I can only think of one room that'll do." He stops me at the foot of the stairs, "wait here."

I nod and he disappears. I bite my bottom lip as I try and contain the excitement coursing through me, "Ja-" I stop as he reappears in front of me with his head quirked to the side. I laugh, "Not fair with the whole emotion thing. You've got to stop projecting. I feel like I'm gonna jump out of my skin."

He smiles sheepishly, "sorry, darlin'." I'd swear he'd be blushing if he could.

_Damn him and his sexy as sin voice. _"Yes, well," I clear my throat, "it's alright." He lifts a brow and smirks at me. _Empath. Fuck. _"Oh shut up, it's your fault. You should know by now that your accent is a panty dropper," I huff as my cheeks flare red. And it was true. His rich timber filled voice did make some rated R thoughts bounce around in my head.

He chuckles huskily, his accent thick, "panty dropper, hm?" I blush deeper as he leans forward and brushes my ear, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, darlin'. Now then, close those pretty little eyes o'yours," and then I can't see.

The corner of my mouth twitches, "a blindfold, Jasper? Really?"

His husky chuckling fills my ears, "this way is more excitin', dontcha think?" He sweeps me off my feet… literally and I cling to his neck as he whooshes us up. Next thing I know I'm being set on my feet again and his lips are at my ear, "don't open 'til I say," I nod as I attempt to swallow back the rush of feelings that are coursing through me at the feel of his breath washing over my neck. I feel a rush of air and then the blindfold falls away, and then he calls out from a bit away, "surprise, darlin'. Open those eyes."

And I do, "Jasper!" I gasp, "you can't give me your room!"

He strolls back to me from near the bed, "I can and I have." I open my mouth but his finger stops me, "hear me out. I don't sleep, sweetness. I don't need the bed, and I happen to know that this bed is the best bed in the house."

"But your things, they made this just for you. All of this space, it's so you. I can't just take all this from you. I-" …_am silenced again,_ I glare at his smirk face over his finger again.

"If you try and move to another room, I'll just move you in here when you're asleep," he laughs as my glare deepens, "besides…" he looks away, "I'd like it if you stayed here. I want to share this space with you, if you'll let me," he looks at me through his lashes, his bottom lip set in a slight pout.

_Fuck me! _I blink as I try and will myself not to be dazzled. _Damn him and his sexy ass self. Who is even this damn hot? Honestly, the accent, his ass –oh god, his ass in those jeans, his husky laugh, those lips and the fuckin' smirk. Oh shit the smirk! Fuckin' Empath!_

"You doin' alright there, darlin'" he winks.

_Cheeky fucker._ I sigh, "shut up, Jasper."

He throws back his head and laughs as he pulls me in for a hug, "I won, didn't I?"

I wrap my arms around his torso and will my hands to not try and cop a feel of his god-like ass, "Yeah, cowboy, you won." I sigh. "Not that you play fair or anything," I grumble. Not that I cared, I had admitted to myself that I was crushing on the Major pretty hard.

"Aw, don't be short with me, darlin'," he drawls as he picks me up and plops me on the bed with a laugh.

I groan as I flop back into the multitude of pillows, "Oh my god, this is heaven." His husky laugh is my answer, "seriously, Jazz," I peek at him through one eye, "have you tried this? It's deliciously sinful."

He laughs again, his honey blonde curls falling into his face, "no I haven't, but I trust you."

I climb out of the fluffy heap I'd sunken into and crawl over to him, "no way. Not good enough." I reach for his hand and tug, "come on up here, cowboy. It would be just sad if you never got to experience this bed," he lets me move him and I flop backwards again as he crawls up and plops face down beside me. I sigh as I sink into the feather top and vast amount of pillows.

I hear a muffled sound from Jasper. I laugh and roll over to him, moving the pillows away from his face, "what was that, Jazz?" I laugh as I get to his smiling face.

He peeks an eye open at me, "you were right, darlin'. This is heavenly." He shoves his nose into one of the throw pillows and groans, "mmm, smells like you."

_Fuck. How does he expect a girl to take that? I'm gonna need a cold shower if he keeps making that noise. _"Jasper, are you purring?" I ask as I brush the curls from his face.

He opens his eye again, "am I?" He asks seemingly surprised, "huh, never done that b'fore."

"Do vampires even purr?" I ask as I play with one particularly curly curl.

"Well," he closes his eye and smiles, "I've heard of a few reasons, but I reckon that I am purrin' now 'cause I'm happy." He moves quickly and is up on his elbow looking down at me, "I really am happy that you are here, Bella. I-" he runs his hand through his hair and rolls onto his back, "I never once thought that you'd actually be here, in Forks." I prop myself up on my elbow and watch the emotions flicker over his face, "and even if you were here, I never was gonna make myself known to you. I was so certain that you'd run the other way screamin'. Then there was Alice's visions and warning. I was so afraid that Edward had convinced you to be afraid of me that I didn't even want to chance it. The thought of you being afraid of me…" his voice cracks and then trails off.

That's when I knew it. I had gone through the same thing; Jasper was afraid I'd leave him like they had. "Oh, Jazz," I plop down beside him and tug him over my chest. He rests his head on my chest and wraps his arms around me snugly, "I wish you never had those thoughts." I frown and rub his back soothingly like my mother did when I was little, "I can't make you not have these kinds of thoughts, but I can make sure that when you do, you'll remember my words now. I will never run from you, Jazz. I will never, not trust you. I will never, not believe in you. I will never be afraid of you. And, Jazz," I tilt his chin up, "come on, look at me, I need you to feel and see me when I say this." He looks up with venom filled eyes, "And, I will never ever, under any circumstances leave you."

He searches my eyes before smiling softly and closing his own, resting his head back on my chest. I keep rubbing his back and bring my other hand up to run through his curls. He breaths in deeply and nuzzles his nose into my belly before sighing loudly and relaxing.

* * *

**Review, **_review, _review, review, _**review**__**!**_

**Jasper and Bella mushy goodness is gonna be building A LOT in the next chapter!**

**Sorry about not posting for a week. Midterms suck!**


	24. Ch 23 Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Angel**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_That's when I knew it. I had gone through the same thing; Jasper was afraid I'd leave him like they had. "Oh, Jazz," I plop down beside him and tug him over my chest. He rests his head on my chest and wraps his arms around me snugly, "I wish you never had those thoughts." I frown and rub his back soothingly like my mother did when I was little, "I can't make you not have these kinds of thoughts, but I can make sure that when you do, you'll remember my words now. I will never run from you, Jazz. I will never, not trust you. I will never, not believe in you. I will never be afraid of you. And, Jazz," I tilt his chin up, "come on, look at me, I need you to feel and see me when I say this." He looks up with venom filled eyes, "And, I will never ever, under any circumstances leave you." _

_He searches my eyes before smiling softly and closing his own, resting his head back on my chest. I keep rubbing his back and bring my other hand up to run through his curls. He breaths in deeply and nuzzles his nose into my belly before sighing loudly and relaxing._

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I had woken up still in Jasper's arms. We hadn't moved all night and I could not even remember a night when I had slept better.

Over the weekend, we had developed a bit of a routine. At night, we'd lounge on my bed and talk. Somehow throughout the course of it, we'd end up in that same position, all wrapped up in each other. And I would wake up still in his arms and him in mine. He'd tell me: "good mornin', darlin'," before disappearing downstairs while I got all washed up and dressed. Then I would come downstairs to find fresh flowers in a vase on the table and enough food to feed a small army. He said the flowers were to say thank you, although for what he had yet to explain.

Saturday and Sunday were spent together all day. We laid out in the back by the stream. Jasper would strum a tune as I sang and vice versa. We'd watch TV and laugh at the silly things we saw or debate over our different views over the documentaries on the History Channel. I'd make my lunch as he told me funny stories about the shenanigans he and Peter would get in and the scaldings that Charlotte would give them. He'd listen as I talked about how, when I got discovered by the record company, I thought that I'd be able to just give it a try and walk away if I didn't like it, but that it had all swept me away; and, now I felt lost in a sea of faces that I didn't know, doing something that I didn't want all to hide the pain still left from when the Cullens had left me. We'd daydream aloud about places we'd go and things we'd see if I quit and came home for good. I'd listen to Jasper's memories of life in Texas and his explanation for why he loved my scent so much. I'd ask about his life as the youngest Major in the Confederate Army and he'd ask what it was like to have people love my music so much. When dinner time came around, we'd dance around the kitchen laughing and singing as he helped me cook my meal. Then we'd head up to what was becoming our room to lounge in front of the fire place in the sitting area and talk about the hard things, like: how Jasper felt about Alice now:

"_I've always known she wasn't my forever. We knew that we weren't mates, but I wanted to pretend that it was something it wasn't because I was afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough to do this without her. I understand now that Alice was right; she was just the stepping stone for me to get to the place where I am ready, inside, to meet my true mate."_

And how I felt about Edward now:

"_I don't hate him anymore. I see now that, in his eyes, he thought he was doing the right thing. I don't feel anything towards Edward now. I am grateful, though. Without him, I would not have grown like I did. Everyone needs some heart break; it's a part of growing up. But that's what's different between me and Edward. I learned from my mistakes; I grew up. He is forever that seventeen year old boy that I fell in love with as a seventeen year old girl. Plus, without Edward, we wouldn't be here now having this talk."_

The only thing we didn't talk about was the way that we were growing closer. We were like magnets. No matter what, we always ended up touching, be it: on the couch, on the bed or out in the lawn. It was like our subconsciouses were reaching out for each other. We'd lie on the fur rug up in our room in front of the fireplace in our favorite position and simply be. We'd lay out on the grass in the same position and talk. At night, he'd stay in that position with me as I slept. Neither of us mentioned just how intimate that position really was.

I had been over Edward romantically; heck, I had dated Jacob –albeit for a very short amount of time because we both felt that it was a bit like trying to date your sibling, ew. But, I had had some dates with various guys over the past years. Most only lasting a date or two, but one guy, Davey, had lasted for two months; he was the first guy I had ever wanted to and almost did sleep with since Edward. Yet, it had never really felt right, but now, with Jasper, it was different. I just knew in my very soul that this was different.

It was then, in that moment, that I realized it: _I was in danger of falling in love with Jasper Whitlock._ And I honestly couldn't bring myself to feel anything, but alright with that.

I withdrawal from my inner thoughts, focusing back to the road and the fact that I am currently behind the wheel. Today, it is Monday and I am currently driving the Bug to Charlie's house. Sue, Leah and I were driving to Vancouver to pick out Sue's gown and shop for the bridesmaid dresses. Leah and I would be the two to decide the dresses for us and the three other bridesmaids from the Rez.

I hated formal gown shopping.

Jasper laces his fingers with mine on the center armrest, another new norm for us, "what's got your nerves all a mess, darlin'?"

"I hate formal gown shopping," I restate my inner grumbling aloud.

Jasper chuckles, "I would love to see your face as you are bullied into one dress after another, but the guys and I have some planning to get done too. After all the wedding is next Saturday."

I sigh, "I know, I know. I'm excited to see what it's all gonna look like. Leah says the spot that they picked out on the beach for the wedding is amazingly beautiful. I can't wait to see it. Charlie is so happy." I smile as I think of all the change that Sue has brought him over the past two years.

"He's a good man, your father," Jasper says as his thumb rubs circles onto my hand, "he loves you dearly. The amount of love he has for you is astounding. It rivals the love that Esmee has for her children."

"I care for him just as much," my smile grows wider as I think back to Friday when Jasper met everyone, "we all just have a funny way of showing it."

His husky chuckle fills my ears making my heart jump. He gives my hand a squeeze before he gets out and walks around to my side of the car. Sue and Leah open the front door and their goodbyes can be heard from here.

Jasper leans down and rests his elbows on the open window sill of my car. He pokes his head inside and looks at me with a serious expression on his face, "Listen to me Bella. You have my number in your cell and I have yours. If you need me or anything happens, call me. You don't even have to say anything if you aren't able to; just call and hang up. If you do, I'll get to you as soon as I can. I can run to Vancouver from here in five, maybe ten minutes, at full speed." He presses his lips to my forehead, "just please stay safe, I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you. I wouldn't be able to contain my monster. I'd lose it, darlin'. Promise me."

"I promise," I whisper back as I get lost in his golden orbs.

Leah and Sue's loud gibbering snaps me out of it and I look away with a fierce blush as they climb into the Bug. Jasper presses another kiss to my forehead before he heads inside to the guys. I stare unashamedly at his god-like ass.

"He has an amazing ass for a leech," Leah exclaims from the backseat.

I laugh as I pull away from the house and head to Vancouver, "yes, he most definitely does," I agree.

* * *

Vancouver was great. The city was filled with neat places: antique stores, thrift shops, and books stores galore. But, we were not here for those kinds of places, no. We were on a mission; and that mission was currently being a pain in my ass.

We had been to seven stores and tried on nearly everything in all. But, either Leah or I always found something god-awful about the dresses and the bridal dresses were either too casual or too formal for a beach wedding. Now we were headed into Leone, a store that was apparently **the store** of Vancouver. We had been told that, basically, if we don't find it here, we wouldn't find it, _period_.

"Bonjour, what can we do for you three today?" asks a woman in a pencil skirt and way too tall of heels.

"I am looking for bridesmaid dresses and a bridal gown for my wedding," Sue answers.

The woman looks her up and down, "I see. And how much is your _budget_," her tone judgmental and flat out rude.

Sue looks hurt and Leah shocked. _Oh, hell no!_ I step in front of the woman and take off my sunglasses and hat effectively making the eyes pop out off the snobby bitches' head, "Our budget is unlimited and you can go tell your manager that I would like a word with her."

"Oh, yes, Mamoiselle Bella, of course. Anything you'd like," she babbled and she scurried off.

"Bitch," I mutter as she runs off to appease the celebrity shopper.

Leah bursts out laughing, "geeze, Hells Bells, you nearly made that woman piss herself."

Sue giggles and I shrug, "serves her right. Just because we are not decked out in Dior and Loubtin doesn't give her the right to look down upon us. And the nerve to ask what our spending limit was," I scoff and look to Sue, "this is on me. You pick whatever you love to make your wedding your perfect day. This place can kiss my ass."

Sue tries to turn down my offer, but I hold firm, "no, really. Think of it as my wedding gift to you."

She agrees reluctantly, but as she quickly becomes pampered by the staff - and when she sees the gowns, she relaxes and begins to enjoy herself.

After I give the manager an ear full about his less-than-satisfactory saleswoman, I join Leah and Sue and we get started with trying on the different gowns.

A good three hours later, Sue, Leah and I are all in our respective dressing rooms trying on the last round of gowns for each of us. So far, the styles had been too slutty, too couture, too see-through, too many sequins, too much fluff, and all around too not fitting for the vision that Sue was going for. It was a wedding in fall on the dark sandy beaches of La Push, not a runway show in Paris. I mean really.

With a sigh of relief, I button the last button of my dress and I look up into the mirror. I let out a gasp. I would be buying this dress whether Sue likes it for her wedding or not. It was beautiful. It was made of layers of sheer-like silk making it very flowy. It fell to about six inches from the ground. It had a low V-neck and it closed in the front by a row of satin buttons. Its buttons ran from the bottom of the "v" to about my mid-thigh before they stopped and allowed for my legs to be seen by the resulting slit. It had cream satin around the neckline and the waist, and long, billowy sleeves. It had an old Hollywood feel to it and, at the same time, a bit of an airy fairy feel to it too.

I step out of the room to see Leah in the same dress. The cream color looked amazing on her russet skin. I'll be getting her the dress no matter what as well; she looked like a goddess in it. And then, Sue walks out. My gasp is only overshadowed by the chorus of "oh's" and "ah's". Oh yes, this was the dress. Sue was glowing in it. The gown was the same color cream as ours were. It was sleeveless and had nearly no neck line giving the top a very square shape. It tapered down tightly to her waist and then flared out in billowing ripples of the silky fabric. The beadwork on the dress was breath taking. The beads were different hues of golds, reds and ambers; the design was heavily done at the top and faded by her waist only to crawl back up from the bottom hem again. The design, itself, was of leaves and branches and vines. The whole dress was perfect for a fall wedding and the cream would off-set the dark beaches beautifully.

"Mom, I think we've finally found the dresses," Leah says as she claps her hands and jumps up and down. If I wasn't doing the same thing right now, I'd be shocked by how very girl-like and care-free Leah was acting right now.

**(link for dresses [get rid of spaces]): http: /www. polyvore. com/beach_fall_wedding/set?id=37785032)**

* * *

I sigh as I get up out of the tub and let my now cold bath water drain away. This tub really was sinful. In fact, I glance around me. Jasper's whole entire new decked out pad was sinful - almost as much as its owner. I click the "next" button on the stereo remote and smirk as "Black Velvet" comes on.

"_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

_Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky"_

I wiggle my hips and dance right into the massive walk in closet that me and Jasper had somehow ended up sharing. I pull out my favorite pair of sleep shorts and snag their matching top; they were cream silk shorts and a University of Texas Victoria's Secret Tee. I had been a fan of UT nearly all my life and had always dreamed of attending. While I toured, I took online classes as much as I could.

"_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please"_

I sing along and dance my way over to the bed, grabbing my purchases from today and returning to the closet to hang them up.

"_Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave_

_White lightening, bound to drive you wild_

_Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl_

_"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle_

_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you_

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?"_

I bend over and un-wrap the towel from my head using it to dry my hair a bit and then shake my hair out, flipping it back over my head as I stand back up and dance around again.

A loud thud comes from the door of the closet.

I spin around only to find Jasper standing at the door in only a pair of blue jeans, a heap of clothes and bags at his feet, and his mouth slack open with his eyes glued to me.

My eyes rake his exposed skin. I had never seen him in anything less than long sleeve shirts. But let me tell you, he puts Greek sculptures to shame. Hell, he puts Calvin Klein's underwear models to shame. He was leaner in build than Emmett that was for sure. Edward wasn't even in the same league as Jasper. Jasper was bigger in build than Edward. He was lean and muscular. His arms were built and I could tell that, as a human, he had lived a life filled with labor. His chest muscles were cut and I swear he had an eight pack. But the "v" that lay beneath his belly button and between his lick-able hip bones had me licking my lips just thinking about what lay beneath the waistline of his jeans that it disappeared into. And I do just that, my tongue darts out and wets my lips.

A groan comes from Jasper and my eyes dart up to meet his black ones, "Bella," his husky voice moans out.

_Oh fuck. That voice._ Heat courses through my body and gathers up in the best way between my legs. _Fuck, I wander how much of him I could manage to lick before he gets grossed out by the lusting human and pushes me away?_

Suddenly, Jasper appears directly in front of me, his arms pinning me to the back wall with his nose rubbing along my collarbone. _Oh fuck._ "Darlin'," he drawls out, his accent heavier than usual, "those are some wonderfully tempting emotions you are throwing my way."

_Shit! Empath! _My cheeks flush as I try and regain control over my breathing and heart rate and, more importantly, my thoughts, "I didn't mean to push all of that out on you. This must be so uncomfortable."

He pulls back slightly and smirks that panty dropping smirk of his, "in the best way, darlin'." I blush as he moves to nuzzle my neck. His purring starts up as he caresses my collarbones and neck with his nose, cheeks and lips - though not quite kissing it.

_Shit, I'm making Jasper act out on my lusty emotions. He would never be doing this if he was himself right now. _I frown as my heart drops into my stomach with this realization.

Jasper freezes and pulls back, "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry, darlin'! I just lost control of myself."

My heart sinks again.

He grabs my cheeks, "I shouldn't have pushed myself on you like that, darlin'."

_Oh joy._ I feel rejection wash over me. _Just like Edward said, not good enough. Of course he doesn't want me like that. He looks like a freakin' Greek God. He is the perfect male specimen. Ug, so stupid._

My chin is tilted up, "Bella, darlin', look at me."

I meet his molten orbs.

"I have no idea what is going on in that pretty little head of yours, but you can cut it out right now," he caresses my cheek. "I have somehow managed to make an ass out of myself just now, so let me back up and clear up some things. First off, I apologize for walking in on you. I tried to knock, but you didn't hear me. And I heard you moving around and singing, so I thought it was all clear."

I pause, "wait, how long were you standing there?"

He looks sheepish, "long enough to know that my mama would be kicking my ass if she knew."

My cheeks flush.

"I didn't see anythin' indecent," he blurts outs quickly, "just you dancin' around and you… er, dryin' your hair," he nearly groans out the last part.

My cheeks turn even redder and my blush moves down my neck. _Great, Jasper saw my ass in the air in these tiny shorts and me flipping my hair like a damn stripper. Lovely. _Suddenly, I feel a wave of calm wash over me. I quirk an eyebrow at him, "hey, no fair with the emotion thing, Jasper."

He looks up at me through his lashes, "I recall the first time you said those same exact words to me, sugar."

My breath catches in my throat. _Does he even realize how gorgeous he is?_ I snap out of it and reply, "I remember that you know," I murmur as I remember back to the day of my birthday. "We were at school. Edward had just complained that I wouldn't let him get me a gift, but Jacob could," I laugh softly at the memory. "Alice," I pause and look up expecting a wince or flinch from Jasper at the mention of his now ex-wife, but his lop-sided, beautiful smile urges me to continue, "and Alice jumped the rail in front of us." I laugh again as I remember how excited she was about my secretly planned birthday party, "and I was so upset that she had planned a party after I had asked her and Edward not to. I was torn between wanting to be angry that they didn't listen and not wanting to hurt Alice's feelings. And she _was_ so excited…" Jasper catches my gaze and I suddenly feel like I'm melting into their molten gold depths, "and then I felt it." I draw in a shaky breath as the intensity of his gaze starts to make butterflies go crazy in my stomach, "I felt _you_." An image of his face flashes through my mind.

"It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket," I focus back to Jasper's eyes. His eyes were full of emotions; I now understand that saying: Eyes are windows to the soul. And what a beautiful soul Jasper has.

"Bella," he whispers out, his breath caressing my face and his nose brushing mine.

How did we get so close? _Oh! I said all that out loud. _My face flushes.

"Bella, darlin'," he reaches up to touch my cheek with one hand. "Don't do that," he shakes his head, his finger tips trailing along my cheek to brush some hair out of my face. "Don't be embarrassed, sugar. Never feel that way towards me, please darlin'." He tilts my chin up and his eyes lock with mine, "no one's ever…" his eyebrows crease, "no one's ever said anything like that to me."

I tilt my head slightly, "what do you mean?"

He does it again. That expression that makes me think that if he was human, he'd be blushing. "No one's ever called _anythin'_ about me… beautiful," he gestures to his chest, "all they see are these… these reminders of what I've done. And they are afraid, disgusted, but never…" he shakes his head and steps back retreating into himself.

"Hey," I walk after to him, grabbing a hold of his crossed arms, "hey, stop that. You don't have to pull back from me, Jazz. I'm…" I tug on his arms and he lets me move them to his sides. I tug on his chin and again, he allows me to move it. His eyes were dimmer now. He was hurting. "Jasper, I am not afraid of you."

He scoffs.

"No," I scowl, "I'm not afraid of you and I am **not **repulsed." _His doesn't believe me._ "Jasper, feel me," I take one of his hands and put it over my heart, "tell me that I don't mean every word I'm saying to you. _Tell me_. Tell me what I'm feeling," I nearly growl out the last part.

His eyes flick from where his hand rests beneath my collarbone to my eyes, and back again. "Bella," he whispers out, his voice thick with emotion, "thank you." And then I'm wrapped in Jasper.

I snuggle into his hug and wrap my arms around his waist. _God, he smells good. Like musky man, leather and wood… sandalwood. Mmm…_

I feel him shaking and immediately pull back worried that I somehow made him cry. "Jazz?" I look at him only to find that sexy damn smirk plastered on his gorgeous face. I feel my face drop, "fucking empath."

He chuckles a bit harder, "you were putting off some interesting vibes there, darlin'. Care to elaborate?" He wriggles his eyebrows and winks at me.

_Cheeky fucker_. I mentally smirk as I think of a good way to really get him good, "Sorry, my mind started wandering and I was thinking about the plans for my next music video. Apparently, my manager wants to get me and some model dude all wet and dancing in the rain together." I shrug nonchalantly and turn away to head out to the slice of heaven that is the bed. I don't even get one step before Jasper's arms wrap around my waist and tugs me flush against him. _Fuck._

He runs his nose up my neck as he clucks his tongue, "This manager of yours and I are gonna have a long chat," he chuckles, his voice deep and husky. "Darlin', you would have really wounded my ego if I wasn't being bombarded by large amounts of mischief and deceit," his lips brush my ear, "you care to tell me the real reason behind that lovely cocktail of emotions you've got swirling around in here?"

My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched, and what made it worse is that he knew it too. _Fuck. Fuck-ed-dy, fuck, fuckin fuck._ I decide to turn the tactics on him and turn the spot light back on him and simply tell the truth. I spin around and look him firmly in the eyes, "it's not that confusing. You. Are. Beautiful." _Ha. That did it._ His mouth opens slightly and his eyes bore into mine.

"How can you think that? How can you feel those things for me when you know all those things I've done?" his eyes continue to search mine desprately.

I've never felt the urge to physically hurt someone more than I do in this moment.

"Pardon?" he asks.

"Oh, damn, I've really got to stop thinking out loud," I laugh softly and tug on the dog tags hanging around his neck, "I was just thinking… out loud apparently," he chuckles, "whomever made you feel this way. Whomever made you feel unworthy, unattractive and unappealing. Whomever made you feel like you are not an amazing and beautiful being… is gonna get their asses handed to them."

His eyes widen as I growl out the last part.

I grab his face between my hands, "you listen to me and you listen good. Feel what I'm about to say to you cause I don't want any doubts in that thick skull of yours," I brush some curls from his eyes. "You, Jasper Whitlock, are an amazing," I kiss his left temple, "kind," I kiss his right temple, "caring," I kiss his forehead, "loving," I his left cheek, "strong, funny," I kiss right cheek, " and unbelievably sexy man," I kiss his nose, "And I don't ever want to hear you doubting that again."

Our eyes lock again and I watch as the emotions flick over his bright again eyes.

"Bella," he breathes out softly. His eyes flick to my lips and then back to my eyes.

My own eyes move to his perfectly shaped mouth, the urge to pull his plump lower lip into mine surges through me.

Jasper's hand moves up from my now very erratic heartbeat to behind my head, his fingers lacing in with my hair. He pulls me up against him and my knees go weak from the feel of his long, lean body against mine.

My own hands move and rake over his chest. My fingers brush over each scar as I hold back the urge to kiss every single one. His chest begins vibrating behind my finger tips. I glance up at him only to see his eyes closed and the most beautiful expression on his face. _He was purring again._ I look back to his chest and brush over a spot where the scarring is layered upon its self many times. I pause and steal another glance before giving in to my urge and placing my lips squarely over these scars and his heart.

He gasps, "Bella, wha-"

I cut him off with a finger as my other hand continues to caress my favorite batch of scars, "I don't know why so don't ask. I just… I had to. You've never shown me any but the ones on your neck and arms, you know." A look of shame washes over him, "Jazz, why do you feel that way? You asked me not to be embarrassed with you. Well, I'm asking you not to be ashamed in front of me."

He smiles softly as his fingers begin trailing through my tresses, "I didn't consciously avoid showing them to you. It has become natural for me to hide the worst of them. It always makes people so uncomfortable, for one reason or another. I never want to make anyone feel that way. And they are all so awful to look at..." he trails off.

I shake my head as I lean in to kiss the batch over his heart, "I like them." He sends me some confusion, a bit of awe and a lot of curiosity. I was quickly learning that Jasper preffered communicating in this way if possible. I shrug and lay a few light pecks before resting my cheek on his chest, "I know that for you they are a reminder of the bad times and the pain; it makes sense and that's okay. However, for me, they represent your strength. It absolutely amazes me what all you have been through. You are so brave."

Jasper wraps an arm around my lower back and pulls me tighter against him, "Sometimes, I wonder if I died in that forest, nearly three years ago."

"That's an oddly random thing to say," I murmur as I trace the scars on his collarbone.

"This would all make so much more sense if I was merely dead and this was heaven," he sighs as he snuggles into my neck. Yup, Jasper was a snuggle monster.

"If you are dead, why am I here?" I tease as I giggle at the snuggle monster's attempts to seemingly curl up into a ball on my neck.

He pulls back suddenly catching my eyes with his intensely bright golden orbs, "you'd be my angel."

* * *

**Review! They make me happy and warm and fuzzy!**

**Note:**

**I am so glad you guys loved the last chapter. That one and this one are my absolute favorites. To me Jasper, because he is an empath, will feel emotions purely and completely. When he is angry, he will be ferocious. When he is happy, he will be goofy and carefree. When he lusts, he will be so passionate that you will become a puddle upon the floor. And When he loves, he will do so so completely that it will leave no room for doubt.**

**I also wanted to make sure you guys knew the time line of this story:**

**This takes place nearly three years after her 18****th**** birthday, when Edward left her in the woods. **

**Jasper and Bella arrive back in Forks on August 31****st**** on a Wednesday.**

**The next day, on Sept. 1****st****, they see each other and all the ensues with that meeting.**

**Bella goes shopping with Leah and Sue on the following Monday, the 5****th****.**

**This means that next Tuesday, the 13****th****, will be her 21****st**** birthday, and Charlie and Sue's Wedding will be that Saturday, on the 17****th**** of September.**

**Alrighty, so, I have a crazy in depth timeline all worked out. It follows the books up until our story splits of from Mrs. Meyer's, except, of course my years are moved so that the story is taking place now as you read it. So move the year date to whatever you'd wish it to be.**

**I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I sure did. I am grateful to you all for reading and thank you to those who review.**

**With Love,**

**Terra**


	25. Ch 24 Major Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Major Revelations**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_Jasper wraps an arm around my lower back and pulls me tighter against him, "Sometimes, I wonder if I died in that forest, nearly three years ago."_

"_That's an oddly random thing to say," I murmur as I trace the scars on his collarbone._

"_This would all make so much more sense if I was merely dead and this was heaven," he sighs as he snuggles into my neck. Yup, Jasper was a snuggle monster._

"_If you are dead, why am I here?" I tease as I giggle at the snuggle monster's attempts to seemingly curl up into a ball on my neck._

_He pulls back suddenly catching my eyes with his intensely bright golden orbs, "you'd be my angel."_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I squeeze my eyes keeping them closed against the rays of the sun pouring in from the window. The past week had been a mix of wonderful, confusing and party-planning mayhem. To say that Jasper and I have been getting closer is like saying the sun is warm; it's a fucking understatement to end all understatements.

Since Monday night and our tension filled chat in the closet, the pull that I had been feeling towards Jasper had multiplied a tenfold. Even though it has been crazy busy, with me helping Leah, Sue and Emily with designing the décor for the beach wedding ceremony and then the beach reception after and Jasper getting embraced by Charlie, Seth, Jake and even Billy, Jasper and I had still managed to have more deliciously tension filled episodes like Monday.

Some things had changed though. For instance, Jasper has become prone to walk around our house with no shirt on; a change that had me biting my bottom lip to hold back a moan as I watched the way his muscles flex and move across his arms, back and chest. _Fuck._ Just thinking of it is doing horribly wonderful things to my lady bits. The man was sex on legs.

And then, there was the fact that I had suddenly stopped wearing all of my pajama pants in exchange for short silky, satiny, lacy things that could hardly be called shorts. Wednesday when I was readjusting the fur rug in front of the fireplace in our private sitting area, Jasper had come in from a hunt and announced his presence with a deep growl. He had tried to cover it by coughing; yeah, right. Since when do vampires cough? Not like it mattered, 'cause the damage was done. That growl shot through me and went straight to my core. I actually had to change my undies after that.

I giggle as I moan and stretch out on the bed; _oh yes, I fuckin' loved Jasper's growl._ Almost as much as I loved this bed, seriously. I smile and bury my face into the pillows. Thank god for the weekend and my short break from wedding planning.

I hear a chuckle from near the bed.

"What are you doing over there, snuggle monster?" I smirk into the pillow.

More chuckling… and was that a snort?

_**Fuck!**_ I freeze. That was not the response I get from Jasper at his new nickname. Sexy growling, yes. Humor and snorting, no. _**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. **_I spring up, standing in the center of the bed, knees bent and readying to fucking go down with a fight. This human will not roll over and accept death.

My scowl turns into a frown as I see the blonde, 20-something Calvin Klein Model lookalike hunched over and clutching his stomach with laughter.

I see red, "What the **fuck** are you laughing at? And why the **fuck** are you in our house?"

Mr. Chuckles holds one hand up in a sign of surrender and the other over his mouth in a poor ass attempt to hide his laughing, "Oh, fuck me, princess" he murmurs more to himself before throwing a smirk my way, "You are fuckin' adorable," he drawls out in an accent not unlike Jasper's.

I swear to you, my eyebrow twitched, "Who. _The._ _Fuck._ Are. _You,_" I practically growl. This guy is seriously pissing me off. I eye the lamp on the bedside table and contemplate chucking it at his big dumb head.

He snaps up and is directly beside the bed in a blink, quirking an eyebrow over his crimson eyes, "Now then, lil' Miss, don't chu go smashing up the furniture. Wouldn't want to break a nail or something," he winks.

"You cheeky fucker!" I snarl, "you better give me some fuckin' answers right now. You are standing in the fuckin' Major's house and if you aren't gone and half way across the fuckin' country before he gets back from hunting, we're gonna be making s'mores over you fuckin' funeral pyre!"

"Peter, stop fuckin' with cupcake before she becomes the first human to beat a vampire's ass," a silky, smooth and southern-belle-voice calls from the door way.

I glance over to see a woman about Alice's size, but with a figure that put Rosalie to shame. She had waist long light blonde hair that fell in loose curls all about her. Her crimson red eyes were locked on mine and I felt myself relax with her kind expression and soft smile.

I blink, "wait," I look between the pair, "Peter?" I ask looking to the cheeky fucker now bouncing on his butt on the bed beside me like a toddler.

"Yup," he replies popping his "p".

I look over to the woman who is now at the foot of the bed watching Peter with a look of adoration and exasperation. I smile, "and you're Charlotte?"

"Sure am, sugar," she smiles.

"Aw! Has that pansy fucker been talkin' about us?" calls the still bouncing Peter, "all good I'm sure."

I glance at Peter and back at Charlotte before bursting out laughing. I lose my balance and flop near the bouncing moron.

"Shit, Char. We fuckin' broke the human. The Major is gonna kick my ass," Peter stage whispers.

"I'm not broken ya numb skull," I deadpan before bursting into laughter at his pout, "You are just exactly how I pictured you. Jasper's description was dead on," I giggle again.

Peter leans over me, "you are just like I pictured too," he smiles before jerking me up into a crushing hug. "Call me Pete. It's good to finally meet ya, princess. We've been waiting for you for longer than you know." I give him a WTF look at his more than odd statement.

I'm pulled into another set of arms. Charlotte's hand blurs and pops Pete on the back of the head, "cut it out with your Yoda shit, Pete. It's too early in the day for that." I chuckle as Peter rubs his head. Charlotte looks down at me, "I am so glad to finally have another woman in this group. I've been slowly losing my mind with these two Whitlock goons."

"Can't lose somethin' you never had, babe," Peter chuckles.

Charlotte's hand blur again and the sound of boulders smashing is follow by a "Shit, Char! Not behind the ears!"

Charlotte smiles at me, "don't you mind, Pete. He has always been a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket, sug." She pulls me in for a hug, which I return before pulling back.

I look between the two of them trying to get a handle on all the questions rolling around in my head. There was so much that I wanted to ask and more than I wanted to say to these two.

"You look like you have some questions, sug," Char smiles from her perch at the end of the bed.

Pete stops his ridiculous bouncing, "ask away, princess."

I nod, "alright. Well, you still didn't answer one; why are you here? Does Jasper know you're here?"

"It was time for us to come," Pete shrugs.

Again with the eyebrow twitching, "what kind of answer is that?" He just shrugs and smirks. I sigh, "alrighty then, does Jazz know you two are coming?"

Char shakes her head as she glares down her mate, "I'm afraid we didn't have time to inform him. One second Pete and I are…well," she winks at me and of course I blush, "and the next he shot off around the house like a maniac spoutin' about how it's time and we've gotta go now."

I laugh, "I have a feeling that your gift is gonna be all sorts of fun, Petey. But, I'm sure that Jazz will be glad to see you two. You were right before; I have heard so much about you two." I look down at my hands, "I, uh," my cheeks heat up, "I actually wanted to thank the both of you."

Charlotte looked a bit confused, but Pete had a soft knowing smile.

"It's just… Jasper is such an amazing person and I'm so glad that I've had the opportunity to get to know him, but I know that if it wasn't for you two, I might not of had that chance," I look back up to the pair. "So, thank you for doing what you did all those years ago. Thank you for saving him."

"Aw, sugar," Char says with venom in her eyes.

Pete puts an arm around her before he looks back to me, "you don't have to thank us for that, but you're welcome anyhow." I nod, but he breaks out in a grin, "I don't think so, princess. Get over here and give us some love."

I burst out laughing as I'm suddenly in the middle of a sappy vampire sandwich.

Suddenly, Char and Peter freeze. My stomach flops as I begin freaking out. They were human drinkers, maybe my being so close got to be too much for them. I start squirming.

"Don't move, sugar," Charlotte whispers as she rubs my back soothingly.

"We'd never hurt you," Peter looks down at me before locking eyes with the door, "you are about to meet the Major. Just remember _**don't **__move_."

I nod and freeze, but my stomach is busy doing cart wheels.

I hear the door downstairs slam open and the sound of glass shattering. There is a roar and then the bedroom door flies open, embedding into the wall with a slam sending dry wall dust going everywhere. It was then that I noticed Charlotte and Peter on their knees beside the bed with their faces turned down and their necks exposed.

Loud growling is coming from the doorway, but the cloud of drywall is still too thick to see what's going on. I begin panicking. What if it isn't Jasper?

"Stay calm, princess," Peter whispers.

_But what if it is Jasper? He would be feeling my fear and think it was because of Peter and Char._ Shit. I find myself chanting, '_don't let him feel me. Don't let him feel me.'_ Over and over in my head as I attempt to calm down.

A snarl comes from the doorway and Peter kneels lower to the ground. I look up and sigh in relief as I see Jasper crouched in front of me with his back to me. I glance between Jasper snarling and growling to the two vampires on the ground with their necks exposed. It hits me then that Jasper thought they were a threat to me.

I reach out and place my hands on his shoulders, "it's okay. They weren't hurting me."

"Princess, don't touch him. Don't move!" Peter orders pleadingly from the floor.

Jasper snarls and snaps towards Peter who quickly looks back at the ground. Jasper looks over his shoulder to me. I had never seen his eyes so black.

I smile softly at him and he looks back to the two on the ground sending them another growl. "Leave," he snarls.

Charlotte and Peter begin crawling on their hands and knees backwards towards the door, "We are goin', Major. We're gonna go run out for a hunt. We would never hurt your girl, Major."

Jasper's loud growling is his only reply.

Peter's calling him by the name 'Major' and the way they were acting almost afraid of him reminded me of Jasper's stories about his past. Peter's warning about my meeting the Major suddenly made complete sense. Jasper, as I knew him, was currently gone and in his place was the vampire that all vampires feared, the Major.

I look over the Major's protective stance as the other two disappear out the door and I wasn't afraid. He wouldn't hurt me. The most feared vampire on the continent, the champion of the Southern Vampire Wars, The Major was protecting me.

"Major," I call out softly. I had to try and get him calmed down before he hurts Charlotte and Peter. It would destroy him once he came to his senses. His growling stops. "Major, I'm okay. They are gone now. They didn't hurt me, I promise." I gasp and blink as I am suddenly face to face with the Major.

"I can't feel you. Why can't I feel you?" he growls out as he grips my hips and pulls me to the edge of the bed. He begins running his hands over me, as if searching for any injuries.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stammer out. Give me a break; I am currently being rubbed down by sex on legs. And this whole protective Major thing was hot as fuck. I was turned on. So, sue me.

He growl softly and nuzzles his cheek against my cheek and neck, "you smell like her and _**him**_," he growls again.

Fuck, if he doesn't stop with the growling, we were gonna have a whole different issue. "I gave them both a hug," I state truthfully.

He growls deeply as he moves his nuzzling to my face, his cheeks and lips brushing over my whole face, "you let them touch you?"

I choke back a moan as his lips brush the spot beneath my ear. I nod, "I-I was thanking them."

His hands grip my hips and presses me against his solid form, "you let them touch you," he growls deeply again.

_I have to calm him. Maybe if I do something that I know Jasper likes, he'll snap out of it_. So, I slowly bring my hands up around his neck and up his face. "They were very nice to me. They weren't going to hurt me," I stated as I slowly ran my fingers through his curls.

His growling sputters to a stop and, as I start running my nails over the back of his head, scratching and massaging it like I do before I fall asleep each night, his growls turn into purrs.

"I hugged them, because I wanted to thank them," I restate softly.

"For what?" he finally asks, his voice not as harsh and completely growl free.

"For saving you all those years ago," I whisper as I close my eyes, a blush spreading over my cheeks. The purring stops and I continue he needed to know and if it would calm him down, I'd tell him. "If they hadn't have gone back for you, we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet you and get to know you. We wouldn't have been friends now… Major, I care about you. I care about you a lot, more than I probably should, but I can't help it. You are such an amazing person. You've been through so much and look how you are today, you are holding a fragile human in your arms and I'm still breathing. You are so strong and brave and beautiful, and I am so glad that I've gotten the chance to know you. So, I wanted to thank them." I pause and let out a breath, "And so, you have to calm down, Major. If you hurt them, you are gonna be so sad when you finally do calm down. They are the reason you are where you are right now." I open my eyes slowly, half expecting the Major to be angry with me for telling him what to do, only to be met with Jazz's golden orbs. I can't help, but smile. He really was an amazing man. He was all those things I named and he was my friend. But more than that, I loved him. Yup, see there, I admitted it to myself. I didn't just lust after him, but I was in love with Major Jasper Whitlock. _I am so fucked._ "Jazz? Are you bac-"

I'm cut off by his mouth smashing against mine. I freeze. Jasper was kissing me. Jasper Whitlock was kissing me!

Before I could respond, he pulls back, "Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought I felt… but now I can't feel you at all. God, I'm so sorry." He blurs off and I jump as a lamp goes flying and smashes against the wall, "fuck! I don't understand." He growls again and throws the bedside table smashing it to pieces too before blurring back in front of me. "Why can't I feel you?" his voice panicky.

"I – I don't know," I stammer out, still reeling from the feel of his lips on mine.

He begins running his hands over me again, "how are you doing it? It's like you don't exist, like you aren't here. You have to stop it."

"I don't even know what I'm doing?" I reply frantically. The Major was gone now, but in his place was Jasper looking like he is about to be the first vampire to have a break down. "When you came in earlier and all that dust was everywhere, I couldn't see you. I started freaking out thinking maybe it wasn't you, but a threat. I was getting scared. Then Peter told me to calm down and I realized that if it was you, you'd be feeling my fear and you'd think that they were a threat to me. So, I just started hoping that you wouldn't be able to feel it."

"It worked," he murmurs as he nuzzles my jaw line. "You suddenly weren't there and I lost it. I lost control of my hold over my inner beast completely. I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that. I never wanted you to have to see the Major. I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shake my head and run my finger through his hair again, "no, you were crouching down in front of me and snapping and growling at Pete and Char. You ordered them to leave and they crawled out of the room. Peter said they were going off to hunt."

Jasper pulls back holding my face between his hands, "you brought me out of it." He looks at me in awe, "You talked me down. I wanted to tear them apart and you calmed me down."

I shrug, "I just talked and told you the truth."

"You," he whispers, "you meant all of that? It wasn't just to calm me down?"

I shake my head.

"Bella," he breathes out my name as he pulls me in for a hug.

I breathe in his scent and hug him back as hard as I can. I relax into his arms and think over my revelation. I loved him. I was in love with Jasper.

Jasper gasps, "I can feel you."

I freeze as I realize just where my emotions were at the moment. He was going to know. He'd know that I loved him. It was gonna ruin everything. Shit.

Then I feel it. Jasper was projecting. I felt awe wash over me, followed by a warm wave of happiness and the tinges of joy, then gratitude, and then something else, something that made the butterflies in my belly turn on full blast and my heart flutter. I knew that feeling; it was love. Jasper felt love for me. I gasp and shiver from the intensity of it. Then I'm hit by a big wave of longing and lust; a moan falls from my lips and my head falls back. _Fuck._

He runs his nose up the side of my neck, "do you feel it?" I begin panting as the emotions mix and swirl through me. "This is how I feel for you, Bella," his lips brush my ear. He pulls back and takes my face in his hands. I sigh as he pulls back the delicious emotions. "Bella," I focus back to his liquid golden orbs, "I don't know when it happened and I know that it happened quickly, but I've fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you. You've tamed even my inner beast, my monster. I've tried to contain it. I've tried to not act out on my love for you, but I can't, I won't hold it in anymore." His love rushes out and caresses me in warm waves again, he looks at the ground, "I love you. I can't imagine life without you in it. I'll be whatever you need me to be, but please don't send me away. I couldn't bare it."

I brush his cheek, "Jazz."

He looks up.

I smile and push out every single emotion that I feel for him: respect, tenderness, happiness, contentment, nervousness, worry, excitement, awe, longing, lust and all of my love.

He gasps.

"Jasper," I kiss his nose, "I love you."

His mouth crashes into mine. My hands go into his curls. His velvety lips dance with mine. I gasp as his tongue swipes my bottom lip. He takes advantage and brushes his tongue against mine. I moan. He tastes even better than he smells. Our tongue brush and caress; his always finding dominance and mine happy to oblige.

When he finally starts to lighten the kiss and pulls back, resting his forehead on mine, I am left panting and gasping for breath.

"Say it again, Bella," his lips brush my forehead and nose. "Tell me again."

"I love you," I sigh as his lips brush my cheeks.

"Again," he murmurs by my left ear.

"I love you."

"Again," he pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"Jasper Whitlock, I love you."

A smile breaks out across his face, "Bella, darlin', I love you too. So very much."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

I smirk, "kiss me."

He chuckles, "yes, ma'am."

* * *

**Review please!**


	26. Ch 25 The Majors Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, the characters in the Twilight Saga, or the original story plot, quotes or anything of the sort.**

* * *

**One Door Closes & Another Door Opens**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Major's Revelation**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Jasper Whitlock, I love you."_

_A smile breaks out across his face, "Bella, darlin', I love you too. So very much."_

"_Jasper?"_

"_Yes, darlin'?"_

_I smirk, "kiss me."_

_He chuckles, "yes, ma'am."_

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I brush the dirt off my hands onto my jeans as I finish burying my meal. I cringe slightly as I spot just how messy I had been. My grey T-shirt had slashes cut into the front and back. All that was left of the sweater I had on over it was a sleeve and a bit of collar. My jeans now sported a new hole and I was splattered with mud, bits of grass and what looked to be a large portion of my meal itself. I'd never get the blood stains out. I head for a creek and attempt to wash most of it all out.

This week had taken its toll on me. I might not be able to get physically tired as a vampire, but between feeling the emotions of Bella and the females as they planned the wedding and then coming home and dealing with my own emotions as Bella pranced about in silk shorts, leaving her creamy, slim legs bare… needless to say that the bear today had taken the brunt of my frustration.

I flop on to the grass to air dry and mull over my own emotions for once. It's ridiculous, I know, but I was at a loss for what I was really feeling, never mind trying to figure Bella out. I lusted for her – that much was clear- but this was more than an appreciation for the amazing woman she had grown up to be, and trust me, she was one amazing woman. No, this was much, much deeper.

I absentmindedly rub my chest. Yes, and then there is that. The pull that I feel towards her, it has gotten stronger. Now it's like a tugging at my heart when I am separated from her for too long. I didn't understand exactly what it was or why it was there. I've heard about the same sort of thing with others before; heck, I've even felt it between Carlisle & Esmee and Rose & Emmett. In fact, my brother, Peter, and sister, Charlotte, got the same feeling sometimes. I shake my head; no, this I'll deal with later. For now, I need to figure out what it is exactly that I am feeling. I miss her when we aren't near –and not just because of the physical discomfort of the pull. Her laugh fills me with a warmth from head to toe; it's: happiness, joy, contentedness, friendship love and romantic love. When she is thinking or nervous and she bites her bottom lip, I'm filled with the oddest fluttering sensation: it's a bit of longing, some lust, adoration, and romantic love. Then there's those moments when we are cuddled up in front of the fireplace or I'm running my fingers through her hair as she lays her head on my lap and listens as I read whatever book I'm reading aloud; and then, there's at night when she is getting ready to fall asleep when she runs her finger through my hair and massages my head. It's purr inducing, intensely intimate and I love every second of it.

I gasp. I am such an idiot! The pull, my purring at her touch, the underlying deep romantic love that I feel for her at all times. I'm in love with her. And from the looks of things, Bella must feel something for me too. Lust, if nothing else! I could work with that. It's a foot in the door. I dart up and race back to the house.

Alice's visions of Bella's future run through my head. And I frown and falter a bit. I growl, no, I would not be Edward. I'm not making her choices for her. I'll tell her Alice's visions. I'll give her the choice. And if she choices me, I'll never let her go. She'll never feel insecure again; she won't have the chance to. I pick up my speed once again. I'm gonna confess to Bella and find out where she stands; we'd take it all from there.

I jump the stream into the backyard and then skid to a stop. Humor, excitement and fear are pouring from the house. Fear, Bella is not alone. Bella is in danger. My Bella.

A roar rips from my chest as the red veil slips over my vision. Jasper Whitlock gets kicked to the passenger seat as the Major takes over. My Bella, my mate, No one will take her from me.

I toss open the door, sending glass shards flying. I sniff the air and snarl as I dart up the stairs. Two vampires, a male and a female lay face down on the floor beside our bed, their necks exposed and their hands clasped behind their backs, the image of submission. 'Good', I sniff the air again. 'My Captain and Lieutenant,' I growl, 'their smells are all over my mate. They no better than to mess with what is mine.' I feel nothing, but fear from my angel.

"Stay calm, princess," my Captain whispers to her as he looks up at her.

My mate's emotions go into a tail spin; fear, concern and nervousness being at the forefront. I crouch and growl lowly to the Captain and Lieutenant. And then nothing; my mate's emotions are completely gone. My eyes lock to her frozen form as I send out a cocktail of fear, terror, submission and awe to the two on the floor.

The Captain looks back to my mate and a snarl roars from my throat. He would not look at her. My mate. Mine. Must protect her. The Captain flattens himself completely to the ground, as I dart in front of my mate. I would protect her. I continue to push out wave after wave of fear, horror, submission, and awe as I stay poised to attack the first one who decides to move. I'd enjoy ripping them limb from limb for scaring my mate.

I feel tiny feather-like brushes on my shoulders, "it's okay. They weren't hurting me," my precious mate attempts to reassure me. I tense as I try and get a feel for her emotions to see if she is being truthful. But I hit a blank wall of nothing. I growl lowly and send out another wave of fear to the two responsible for this.

"Princess, don't touch him. Don't move!" the Captain orders my mate.

I snarl and gnash my teeth towards him. He will not order my mate around; this fool as forgotten who he is dealing with. I smile sadistically as I bombard them both with enough fear, horror, awe, submission and self-doubt to drop a whole herd of elephants.

When I'm satisfied that they can't think, let alone lift a finger, I look back to my beautiful mate. I had to make certain that she was still there. I couldn't feel her at all. My precious Angel smiles softly at me. I need to make sure she is alright. I need to check her over for injuries. I'd tear them to shreds and burn them piece by piece if they hurt her. I turn to the two vampires shaking on the ground, roaring viciously as I lift some of the emotional torment "Leave," I growl through clenched teeth, venom now dripping from my mouth.

The Captain and Lieutenant crawl at human pace on their hands and knees backwards towards the door, "We are goin', Major. We're gonna go run out for a hunt. We would never hurt your girl, Major."

I simply growl louder and sent them both some urgency. The sooner they are gone the sooner I can care for my mate.

"Major," my Angel calls out softly.

She doesn't have to call me Major. She is my mate, my angel, my Bella. I stop growling as I feel the threats running into the trees to the south.

"Major, I'm okay. They are gone now. They didn't hurt me, I promise." I move in front of my mate, her gasp sending her breath and scent over my face.

It calms me enough for me to formulate words, "I can't feel you. Why can't I feel you?" I growl in frustration and worry. I had to feel her. I had to know she was here. I pull her by the hips until she is flush against me, my hands brushing over her form in search of any injury.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she stammers out.

I breathe in deeply and growl softly. My instincts take over and I nuzzle my cheeks against her cheeks and neck. "you smell like her and _**him**_," I growl again.

"I gave them both a hug," she states calmly.

She let unknown vampires touch her. My human mate, my Bella, she put herself at risk. She wasn't even marked by me to let them know who her protector was, who her mate was. This will not do. I growl deeply as I move to rub my scent on her face. I control the urge to lick her down from head to toe to scent her completely with my venom. I needed answers before I claimed my mate. "You let them touch you?"

I smirk as my beautiful mate pants and squirms as I nibble beneath her ear. She nods, "I-I was thanking them."

Thanking them! Thanking them for what? For trespassing? For putting the Major's mate in harm's way? I press her soft, warm form into me further, "you let them touch you," I growl deeply again as I struggle to contain the urge to claim her. My precious mate was only human. I couldn't take her in this state.

She wraps her little arms around my neck, pressing her breasts against my chest, "They were very nice to me. They weren't going to hurt me."

The ridiculousness of my mate's statement is lost on me as her finger runs through my hair and tangles them at the nape of my neck. All argument and anger deflates from my shoulders as her nails move over the back of my head, scratching and massaging it like she does each night. The vixen, my chest rumbles as purrs and shivers runs through me.

"I hugged them, because I wanted to thank them," she restates quietly.

Curiosity gets the better of me, "For what?" I finally ask.

"For saving you all those years ago," my mate whispers as her beautiful brown eyes flutter shut, a blush spreading over her cheeks sending her scent up.

However, I am too shocked by her words to notice. I teeter as I am snapped back into the driver's seat and the Major calmly sits back into his cage feeling way too content and clam.

"If they didn't go back for you," my angel continues, "we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet you and get to know you. We wouldn't have been friends now… Major, I care about you. I care about you a lot, more than I probably should, but I can't help it. You are such an amazing person. You've been through so much and look how you are today, you are holding a fragile human in your arms and I'm still breathing. You are so strong and brave and beautiful, and I am so glad that I've gotten the chance to know you. So, I wanted to thank them."

She pauses and lets out a breath sending her scent cascading over me before she continues, "And so, you have to calm down, Major. If you hurt them, you are gonna be so sad when you finally do calm down. They are the reason you are where you are right now."

I blink dumbly at the amazingly beautiful woman in my arms. She had just dealt with the Major first hand, had heard about all of the horrid things I've done because of the Major and here she is talking about how happy and thankful she is to have gotten to know me. Me, the monster, if there ever was one.

Her big brown eyes flutter open and she smiles at me.

And then, I'm hit with them. Her emotions swirl back in a tidal wave of respect, adoration, happiness, gratefulness, nervousness, shock, recognition and love. Pure, strong, deep romantic love.

She opens her mouth to speak, but all I see is her twinkling eyes, all I feel is her love, all I want is to taste her lips on mine, "Jazz? Are you bac-"

I press my stone lips to her warm, silky ones and swallow back a moan. She was delicious.

She freezes as waves of shock pour off of her before her emotions vanish completely.

_Fuck!_ I yank myself off her heavenly lips, "Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought I felt… but now I can't feel you at all. God, I'm so sorry." Panic surges through me. I ruined it. I just accosted Bella. I fuckin' hate being an empath. Feeling emotions is one thing, but knowing the thoughts behind them…. _Shit. _I grab the bedside lamp and chunk it at the wall. I can't feel her. I've done something to make her this way. Humans can't NOT feel! What the fuck happened while I was gone? How do I fix her! Fuckin' shit! Alice was right! I hurt Bella somehow. Shit!

"Fuck! I don't understand." I growl again and punch the bedside table smashing it to pieces too. I have to figure out what's wrong so I can fix it. All my fault. I run back to Bella, "Why can't I feel you?"

"I – I don't know," she stammers out.

_Fuck! I scared her! I hope I didn't hurt her. _The Major growls from his cage and demands that I ensure she is safe. I can't say I disagree with him. I begin running my hands over her frame again, "how are you doing it? It's like you don't exist, like you aren't here. You have to stop it."

"I don't even know what I'm doing?" she replies frantically. "When you came in earlier and all that dust was everywhere, I couldn't see you. I started freaking out thinking maybe it wasn't you, but a threat. I was getting scared. Then Peter told me to calm down and I realized that if it was you, you'd be feeling my fear and you'd think that they were a threat to me. So, I just started hoping that you wouldn't be able to feel it."

"It worked," I rub my nose along her neck breathing innher scent. "You suddenly weren't there and I lost it. I lost control of my hold over my inner beast completely. I'm so sorry that you had to see me like that. I never wanted you to have to see the Major. I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shakes her head and combs her fingers through my hair again, "no, you were crouching down in front of me and snapping and growling at Pete and Char. You ordered them to leave and they crawled out of the room. Peter said they were going off to hunt."

I look into her eyes, holding her heart shaped face between my hands, "you brought me out of it." Images of the aftermath normally left by the major's rage flash through my mind, and yet, this human woman before me managed to get through to my inner beast. I shake my head in awe of it all, "You talked me down. I wanted to tear them apart and you calmed me down."

Bella shrugs like it was no big deal, "I just talked and told you the truth."

I blink, "You... you meant all of that? It wasn't just to calm me down?"

She shakes her head with a small smile.

She was a gift, a miracle, a godsend, an angel... Whatever I did to deserve to be trusted by this beautiful woman, whatever I did to be able to have her here in my life, I was eternally grateful. "Bella," I murmur her name like a prayer as I pull her soft form into my stone one.

I hear her breathe in my scent and I'm hit by a wave of happiness and contentment as she wraps her tiny arms around me as hard as she can, my angel, my Bella.

'_My mate,_' the major calls from his cage. My hand rubbing her back falters, 'Bella is my mate?' I question myself, my instincts. I look down at the woman in my arms, my eyes drawn to her pouty mouth.

Her lips part and she releases a breath. Suddenly her emotions come barreling at me. I gasp as though I had been punched in the gut. Recognition, acceptance, elation, and love, so, so much love comes pouring from Bella into me until it feels as though my heart will burst.

"I can feel you," I gasp out between breaths.

I feel her stiffen in my arms, waves of worry, insecurity and sadness flow off her. That would not do. My love, my mate deserved only happiness. I focus on all that I am feeling right now and push it out towards her: awe, happiness, joy, gratitude, excitement, and all of the love I felt for her.

She gasps and shivers in my arms, clinging her warm little body against mine. I feel my eyes darken and I smirk as I push out a small taste of my longing and lust for her.

A moan falls from her pouty lips and her head falls back.

I run my nose up the side of her slender neck, "do you feel it?"

She begins panting as the emotional mix I send her begins to bounce between the two of us.

"This is how I feel for you, Bella," I kiss the tender skin beneath her ear before taking her face in my hands.

She sighs as I reign in the emotional swirl around us. She needed to be in her right mind for this. I have to tell her.

"Bella, I don't know when it happened and I know that it happened quickly, but I've fallen completely and irrevocably in love with you. You've tamed even my inner beast, my monster. I've tried to contain it. I've tried to not act out on my love for you, but I can't, I won't hold it in anymore." I send out my love and honesty. She had to believe me. I love her. I want her. I don't think I could live without her. I look to the ground unable to bear the thought of being without her, "I love you. I can't imagine life without you in it. I'll be whatever you need me to be, but please don't send me away. I couldn't bare it."

Her warn hand caresses my cheek, "Jazz," she calls and I yield, meeting her brown eyes with my own.

She smiles and I'm bombarded by her emotions again: respect, tenderness, happiness, contentment, nervousness, worry, excitement, awe, longing, lust and a ton of love.

My breath rushes out of me from the intensity.

"Jasper," she kisses my nose, "I love you."

I freeze. She said she loves me. My Bella, my mate. I move a vampire speed to press my lips to hers. Her hands go into my hair. Her silky lips dance with mine. She gasps as I swipe my tongue along her bottom lip. i had to taste her. I trust my tongue in to meet hers and nearly lose it at the taste of her. Her answering moan travels south making my jeans suddenly very uncomfortable. Our tongue brush and caress; hers allows attempting to over power mine, but relenting happily to my exploration of her sweet mouth.

Remembering my mate's need to breath I start to lighten the kiss and pull back, resting my forehead on hers, my precious Bella panting and gasping for breath in my arms. "Say it again, Bella," I urge her as I brush my lips across her forehead and nose. "Tell me again," I plead.

"I love you," she sighs contently as My lips caress her cheeks.

"Again," I murmurs by her left ear.

"I love you."

"Again," I pull back and look my mate in the eye.

"Jasper Whitlock, I love you."

I smile the biggest smile of my vampiric existence. I've found her, my true mate, a reason for living, "Bella, darlin', I love you too. So very much."

"Jasper?" she asks as lust flows from her.

"Yes, darlin'?" My voice replies huskier than it had been.

The vixen looks me in the eye and smirks, "kiss me."

I chuckles, "yes, ma'am." I'd give her anything she would ever want.

* * *

**Review please!**

**It's finals time! I'm writing but school is my main focus right now. The next chappie is gonna have a lot going on so be prepared!  
**


End file.
